Beginning to See the Light
by closetklaine27
Summary: How did Blaine find himself knocking up one shy and skittish guy? How did he end up being forced to marry him and support their child, when he is still head over heels in love with his long term boyfriend? Being married to Kurt Hummel is one hell of a train ride. One night. Two Strangers. One Mistake. Two Broken hearts. One baby. Warning: Mpreg!
1. Room 206

**This is my First Fiction. I hope you liked it. I prompt this in livejournal before but there were no authors willing to take it. Write me your reviews so that I would know how to improve this story. Hope for a favorable response. Enjoy Reading!**

**Need a Beta Reader. It's Exhausting to read one chapter over and over again. Thank you!**

* * *

He was kneeling with his right knee, both hands trusted upwardly; holding a blue box with the platinum ring that safely sits in the center.

"I don't know how to start this speech…." He gulped and slightly shifts his posture. "But all I want you to know is that I cannot wait to be your husband, so will you marry me, Seba—"

Suddenly his phone rang and he rushes to the night stand of his hotel room to grab his iPhone.

"Hey, Stranger." he said grinningly as he accepted the call from his fiancée—soon-to-be fiancée—he supposed.

"Hi babe, how's your morning?" Sebastian answered anxiously. Upon hearing his boyfriend's voice, Blaine's demeanor has fallen.

"Okay, what is it this time?" Blaine snapped.

"What do you me—"Sebastian started innocently.

"Stop it, Seb!" Blaine half-yelled to the phone. "I know that tone, it's your please-don't-be-mad-at-me voice, and you are stalling, which you only do when you know you need something; so spill."

"I—it's just…" he gulped loudly."I know we've been planning for this vacation for so long and…" he gulped again. "And I am so sorry, I cannot make it."

"What the hell, Bas?" He shouted angrily. "I'm already in Los Angeles. I prepared everything here, so that you won't be anxious when you get here."

"But you were there for a whole week for a business trip" he tried to reasoned out.

"It doesn't make any difference, Bas! We planned this trip for so long and you bailed. What was it so important than this?"

"It's not that it is more important, its—"

"Get to the point, Sebastian" he sighed and plopped down to the bed.

"My boss offered me a job and I cannot refuse it." He paused, waiting for Blaine's response; when he received none, he continued. "Blaine, you know of all people how I wanted this promotion. This is my dream and I'm just one step from fulfilling it."

"I know that… and I get it, so accept it." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what the big deal is."

Sebastian laughed humorlessly. "There is a downside when I accepted the job offer." Blaine didn't miss how Sebastian used the word 'when' and not 'if'. "I'll be transferring to Australia." Sebastian whispered.

Blaine suddenly jumped from his position and started pacing the hotel room. "Sebastian! What the hell are you talking about?" He walked to the closet, took his suitcase and started packing his things. "Sebastian you cannot… just cannot… "He begged. He breathes deeply and continued. "Seb, I'll be there in a few hours, so can we talk about this like all normal couples do? I'll just call Sam to book my flight, okay?"

"Blaine… Blaine, I'm already in the airport. There was a complication in the company, so they needed a fast replacement. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I agreed immediately. So I'll be flying to Australia right now." He explained.

Blaine dropped all his things and slid on the floor, his back pressed on the side of the bed. "And you didn't consult me or asked me if I would agree to this?"

"You don't control me, Blaine!" he sighed. "I just... I'm sorry. Please, please understand me." He pleadingly asked.

"I'm trying. Seb, I'm really trying but it hurts so much." He sobbed.

"I'm sorry Blaine… please I'm sorry…" He hiccupped. "Wait for me, Blaine. It will only take two to three years. Please. I'll be back. I promise." He begged.

"I don't know if I can anymore, Bas. This is not the first time that you made me feel that your work is more important than me." He banged the back of his head to the bed. "I cannot take this much pain anymore." He paused. "Last chance Bas, me or… or your work?"

He waited for the answer, but deep inside he knew what Sebastian's response would be.

"I'm sor—"He didn't wait for Sebastian to finish, he threw his phone to the wall and the parts were shattered. He stood up from his spot; he tried but failed to straighten his shirt, and wore his navy blue jacket, which reminds him of his Dalton uniform. He then proceeds to the top floor of the hotel where the bar is located. He was out of his stupor that he didn't even notice the people's glares and complaints when he bumped at them. He just continued to walk until he sat on a stool bar.

He ordered and drank to oblivion, wanting the pain to go away.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here with me." He snuggled to his boyfriend's seat at the back of an LA Taxi cab. "I promise that this will be the best weekend of your life." He tried to whisper seductively, but he made a loud cough.

His boyfriend mockingly chuckled. "Disgusting! I have your spit in my ears." He ungraciously wipes his ears near to Kurt's mouth. "Can you move? You're crowding me here." He ordered and faced the windows.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head; making his black rimmed eyeglasses fall on the tip of his nose, and he grip the handkerchief he placed on top of his knees; unwilling to shed another tear for his boyfriend's attitude. Fortunately, the cab driver saves the awkward silence by announcing their arrival to their hotel.

Chandler opens the passenger door and let himself out, while he waited for Kurt to finish paying the driver. They took their bags and a bell boy helped and guides them to the main lobby.

Kurt went straight to the receptionist to check-in in their suite. He turned his head towards his boyfriend while he waited for the receptionist to finish. He saw his boyfriend openly flirting with a blonde, hunky man. He unconsciously looked at himself and sighed. He was used to his boyfriend's flirty personality, but he can't help to feel inferior and unwanted. His thoughts were disrupted by the receptionist calling his name.

"Mr. Hummel. Mr. Hummel, this is your key and the spare key you requested." She handed him two card keys. "Welcome to Millennium Biltmore. Enjoy your stay." She said joyfully.

He coughed and mouthed a thank you to the lady.

He then walked to Chandler, who is still talking to the blonde guy. He heard them laughing and he coughed loudly. Chandler looked at him with an eye roll and said 'later' to his companion.

"What was that?" Kurt asked silently while they were walking to the hallway. Even though he knows Chandler was wrong. He still feels wrong to question their relationship. "With you and that guy earlier, I mean."

Chandler gave an exasperated noise and turn towards Kurt. "He means nothing. They all mean nothing, only you. Okay?" he gripped both of his boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a peck. "Why don't you go to our room first and drink your medicine. I can feel that you are burning up. You wouldn't want to ruin this trip for me, right?"

Kurt eagerly shook his head. "No, no. I don't want to."

"Good. So just go there and rest first." He encouraged.

"But what are you going to do?" he asked while he fiddled with his handkerchief. A moment of panic spread through Chandler's face, but he easily composed himself and answered.

"I'll have a tour to the hotel to know what we can do all weekend." He tried to assure Kurt.

"But I already did that with their websites and the vouchers they pro—"he explained.

"Don't question me. Just go and rest, okay? I'll be back in no time." And with that, he took the spare card key and fled to the other side of the hallway, without waiting for Kurt's response.

He shifted his bag in his right shoulder and walked again until he arrived to his room. 'Room 205' he read aloud. He entered the room and put his bag inside the closet, but without taking a small container that contains his pills.

He went to the other side of the room and took bottled water from the refrigerator. He uncapped the orange cylinder, ignoring the warning of extreme drowsiness from the prescription paste on it, and drank two pills at once. He grabbed his suitcase and his hands trembled as he took out the red underwear that his best friend and sister-in-law forced him to buy. He then proceeds to the bathroom and took a bath, to prepare for the unforgettable night that he will lose his virginity to his boyfriend.

He finished his routine, but Chandler hasn't arrived yet. He tried calling him, but it all goes into voicemail. He gave up and just tried watching television.

After a few minutes, he can feel himself struggling to keep awake; determined to make the best for tonight, he turned off the TV and got up to look for Chandler. He staggered for a little bit, but he holds onto the nightstand to keep him steady. He walked slowly to the elevator and used the walls to keep him balanced. He stumbled in his step and falls backwardly, landing to another person.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," He pleads as he sits back; he tried to compose himself despite the rush of pain he felt in his head. "I'm sorry." He tried again. Fortunately for him, the other man doesn't seem to notice him and just got up and started walking again, without glancing in his direction.

Kurt made a painful noise, while still sitting in the floor. He removes his eyeglasses, puts his hands on his head and his head onto his knees. He flinched when someone touch his shoulder.

"Sir, Sir, are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" a staff of the hotel crouched down to him and tried to soothe his shoulders.

Kurt tried to shake his head, but it only adds to the pain. "No need to, I just… I just need some rest. I'm okay." He tried to assure the employee, but failed when he fell back from trying to stand.

"Please let me help, just let me help you to your room." Kurt slightly nods and the staff helps him stand. The staff glanced down and saw the dropped key card and took it. He then slowly walked to Kurt's room and helped Kurt to the bed, covered him with the blanket, and asks again if he needed anything else. To which Kurt responds with a requests to turn off the lights.

The bellboy does what he is asked, glanced at the sleeping man and exits the room. He caught a glimpse of the room's door that read '206'. He then proceeds to go back to the lobby and finishes his shift.

* * *

Blaine didn't know how many hours he wasted in just drinking. He didn't even felt that he had slept on the bar, until one of the baristas that he occasionally talked to for the past week, when he wanted to unload during his business trip, woke him up. He tried getting up from his spot, but he only felled back.

Blaine saw the barista signaling one of the personnel to help Blaine. The man helped him get up and put one of Blaine's arms around his shoulders.

"Sir, may I have your key card?" The man asked Blaine. Blaine tried to steady himself and using his other arm, patted all his pockets. When he found none, he shrugged.

"Room 206" The Barista quipped. The worker raised his eyebrow to the barista. "His room; ask one of your coworkers for the master key and help him to his room." The barista added while cleaning the table top.

The man nods towards him and does what the barista ordered.

The staff used the master key to open the room, but before he let himself inside and helps Blaine. Blaine stopped him.

"I'm okay. I can take it from here." He untangled himself from the man's shoulders and entered his room.

The door automatically closed and he noticed that no lights were turned on. He tried but failed to find the switch, so he just blindly let himself lead towards his bed.

His knee bump onto something and realized it was the bed. He undresses himself, only leaving his boxers and plopped himself onto it.

He rolls to the right side and he gasped when he felt someone lying there.

"Babe?" he started. "Babe, is that you?"

That someone made an affirmative sound and squeaked when Blaine tightly embraces him from behind. He rolls over and even though he cannot clearly see Chandler's face because of the darkness and his mind is still hazy from drinking the pills, he cradled his boyfriend's face and whispered to him.

"I wanted to surprise you." The grip in his waist tightens. "I wanted to take the next step to our relationship with you, and even though I'm 27, and still a vi—"he was cut off by Blaine's lips on his mouth. They frantically kiss each other, desperate for each other's touch. Kurt's hands tighten in Blaine's hair and Blaine's hands slip into Kurt's shirt.

Blaine broke the kiss and nestled his face on Kurt's neck. "I don't care. I'm ready too. I love you so much." He said while lapping his tongue to the parts where he can reach. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much." He repeated like a mantra while undressing Kurt.

"I love you too" he responds every time Blaine said 'I love you'. He started squirming when Blaine licks his cock through his underwear.

"Babe… babe..." Blaine is trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"I—uhn—I prepped myself. I don't really know if it's—uhmm—right, but I wanted to be ready." He said not really looking at Blaine, even though he cannot really see him.

Blaine was confused; he doesn't know what Sebastian was referring to. He thought it was just the alcohol in him that was confusing his mind, just like how his boyfriend's voice is higher from his normal pitch. So he just directly asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked while removing Kurt's underwear and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"I want—want you to make—make love to me." He said while his voice quivers. "Please." He added as an afterthought.

"You don't need to ask, Baby. I'll give you that and more." He said and pecked Kurt's lips. He stretched his arms and felt the nightstand's drawer and took the lube he used the other night to relieved himself. He put some on Kurt's hands and grabs both of their cock and rubbed it together.

A mixture of groans and moans were released. "I thought... I thought I lose you." Blaine sobbed as he kissed Kurt's navel.

"No… Never… I lo- ahh... love you… hnghh... so much…" Kurt responded breathlessly. Blaine then placed himself in front of Kurt and hitched both of his legs onto his shoulders. He slowly entered Kurt and started to thrust back and forth.

"More. Please. More… Argghh!" Kurt shouted and Blaine obliged. He pushed more and was surprised when his chest was pressed to Kurt's; with only Kurt's bare legs keeping them slightly apart.

'He isn't this flexible before' his thoughts were disrupted when Kurt released the most delicious moan as he comes on their stomach. He thrust faster and faster until he comes inside Kurt. He released his grip on Kurt's legs and slowly pulls himself out of Kurt.

Kurt winced when there is no more filling him inside, but moaned again when he feels Blaine's tongue lapping his hole. "hmnnn... ahh..."

Blaine grinned and brought his lips towards his boyfriend's lips. "I love you so much" he sighed and stretches again to the left nightstand and grabbed the ring box.

He took Kurt's hand and slides the ring to his finger. "Marry me." He demanded and kissed Kurt passionately.

Kurt eyes widen, and with his other hand, rubbed the finger where the ring lays. He grinned and pulled Blaine for another kiss with only tongues and teeth involved. He doesn't need words to answer him.

"I love you" they said in unison. They shared one more kiss, face to face, hands intertwined, before saying goodnight to each other.

"Good night, Chandler."

"Good night, Sebastian."

They said simultaneously and closed their eyes. Not another second after, they both snapped their eyes open. Letting go of each other's hands, like they were burned and they instantly distant themselves with one another.

"Who is Sebastian?" Kurt asked worriedly and tried to grab and cover himself with the sheets.

"Who the hell is Chandler?" Blaine demanded angrily.

They both fiddled with the table lamps from both side and gasped when they realized it's not their boyfriends that they had made love to.

* * *

**Reference to the "I Do" Episode, Room 206 is the same room where Blaine and Kurt hooked up during the failed Wemma wedding.**

**It is also referred to Kurt and Blaine's first meeting Season 2 of episode 6. 2x06. hUH! Follow my story guys. I'll be updating soon.**


	2. Knight and Damsel

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep on reviewing and recommending this story to your friends. *salute***

* * *

Once the lights from the lampshades, placed on either sides of the bed, were turned on; they immediately tug the blankets to cover their naked bodies from one another.

"Who the fuck are you?" Blaine exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Kurt repeated as he scrambled to the bed side and wore his eyeglasses. "Oh god! You're not Chandler! Oh god! You're not Chandler!" Kurt shouted.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Blaine shouted back. "I don't even know you!"

"Oh god!" Kurt continued his mantra, ignoring Blaine's outburst. "You took advantage of me." Kurt accused Blaine.

"Woah! Woah! Stop right there!" Blaine panics and walked in front of Kurt. "I didn't rape you!"

Kurt scrambled back to the bed, distancing himself from Blaine. "Stop! Stop! Please stop." He begged as he raised his right palm in front of Blaine, and his left hand to tighten his hold of the blanket.

Blaine wanted to make a surrender gesture, but his hands were full with the pillow he is clutching; he picked up his boxers and polo shirt from the other side of the floor. He turned around from Kurt and dropped the pillow. "Oh god! Your butt!" He heard Kurt yelled in between his frantic breathing. Blaine rolled his eyes and quickly wore his clothes, leaving the polo unbuttoned.

He turned around and wanted to demand the presence of the naked man in his room, but upon seeing him shaking and gasping for air; tried to compose his own panic and decided to approach him in a calm way.

"I won't come near you." Blaine calmly said. "I'll stay in this spot and let's talk about this, okay?" Blaine mentally patted himself for putting a cool exterior in this kind of situation.

"Okay… deep breaths… in and out…" he instructed as he slowly approaches the bed. Kurt, sensing the warmth in Blaine's voice, obliged. As the breathing slowly subsides, Blaine sits on the foot of the bed and faced Kurt.

"Now, don't panic. I'm not gonna hurt you. We'll just talk. Alright?" He instructed, and when he saw Kurt gave a small nod, he continued. "What's your name?"

Kurt gave Blaine a doubtful look. "Look, I need the name of the person I just had sex with." Blaine saw Kurt flinched when the word 'sex' was released from his mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just think it's better to address you with your name, rather than 'nameless dick' that I labeled you with."

"Kurt." The pale boy muttered under his breath. "Kurt Hummel." He added.

"Now Kurt, jus—"He started but was cut off with Kurt raising his hand. He frowned at the strange behavior, but dismissed it immediately. He flicked his wrist towards Kurt as a gesture to go on.

"Uhmm… Ca—can you turn around?" He asked. "I want to put some clothes first." He blushed to his request.

Blaine, seeing Kurt's reddening faced, turned around and dramatically put his right hand to his eyes. "Better?"

"Thank you." Kurt said as he hurriedly put his clothes on. "You can uhmm… you can turn around now."

Blaine waited for another question, but Kurt remained quiet. "Now, Kurt. What are you doing here in my room?" He asked; also confused with the situation they are stuck with.

Kurt wanted to tell him that it is his room, but when he glanced at the hotel's phone beside him, the word 'Room 206' was engraved on it. He was confused for a moment, but when he backtracked his steps last night; he remembered everything.

_'I'm such an idiot. I should have checked. I should have not taken too much pills.'_ He berated himself internally.

"I… I took… some pills be—"He was cut off again by Blaine's outburst.

"You'll tell them, I drugged you?" Blaine snickered. All warmth in Blaine's voice were gone and replaced with his cold and frantic attitude.

"Shit!" he stood from where he was sitting, "I should have listen to Sam. I should have been cautious of my actions." He said as he paced around the room.

"Uhmm..." Kurt muttered; confused about Blaine's outburst.

"How much did they pay you?" Blaine ignored how Kurt snapped his head to look at Blaine. "What company are you from? Is Chandler your boss? Are you here to sabotage my career?" He rapidly asked him and started to walk towards the closet. He took his checkbook from his suitcase and turned towards Kurt. "How much?" He asked and saw Kurt's face, tears leaking from his eyes.

"No… I don't… I'm not…" Kurt tried to explain between sobs; realizing what Blaine is implying.

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened his checkbook. "Drop the act, okay?" he demanded. "Stop pretending that I took advantage of you. I know you are here to make a scandal and ruin my company."

"I won't… I rea—"He was cut off by Blaine's shout.

"I tried staying calm to fix this, so just tell me how much they paid you and I'll triple it, before I get impatient here and sue you for fraud and rape." He said with a buff voice, but Blaine is internally panicking now, as he pictures the company's condition if the scandal were to be release to the media. "Let's settle this before it gets out of proportion, understood?" Blaine said and took a pen from the hotel's desk.

"No…. no… I really am not…" Kurt breathed deeply and tried composing himself.

"Then explain to me what the hell are you doing in my room!"

"I was sick and took some pills." He scrunched his nose to concentrate in his thoughts. "Someone helped me get in here when I fell down in the hallway."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." Blaine scoffed.

"Please believe me." Kurt pleaded, but Blaine ignored him. "I really am sorry." He sobbed in the blankets.

"Don't try getting out of here when I threatened you with imprisonment." He said as he writes in his checkbook. "Is $200,000 enough? Or did that Chandler guy pay you higher than this?" He looked up to Kurt as he asked the question.

"Oh God! Chandler!" Kurt shouted and rushes to exit the room.

"Oil! Oi! Don't get away from me." Blaine yelled and run after Kurt's fleeting back, but he tripped to the blanket that was tousled in his feet. "Shit!" He yelped as he untangles himself from the massive blanket that was hurriedly thrown by Kurt.

* * *

Kurt rushes outside the room and slammed his body to the door of the next room. "Chandler! Chandler!" he said as he continuously pressed the doorbell of Room 205. "Chan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know, I'm so—"His chant was disrupted when the door opens, but it wasn't his boyfriend who answered the door.

"Oh god! I'm sorry; I mistook this room as mine." He started backing up to look for his and Chandler's room, but his arm was grabbed by the man.

"No honey. This is your room, and your man is in the shower." The man uses his thumb to point the room behind him. Kurt vaguely remembered him as the blonde guy that Chandler was flirting with last night.

"Sorry sweet peaks, I exhaust your man last night." The blonde guy mocked Kurt. "But don't worry; he can still be fucked for Round 4." He said as he lightly patted Kurt's face. "He's all yours now. Thanks for sharing." He smirked and bumped Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt faced the room that he was in before, and continued walking away from the room.

Kurt made no move to return to his previous position and saw Blaine, who is staring at him while standing outside his own room. Kurt's face is drowning with tears but no sounds were coming out from his mouth. He was left there in a trance and his eyes were looking straight at Blaine's, but no real recognition from Kurt's eyes were detected; only pain and sorrow.

Blaine saw another guy wearing a white robe coming out from the room that Kurt was standing in front of.

"So you met James?" The golden brownish haired guy said as he leaned on the doorway, looking at Kurt's back. "Now you know my taste in men." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Why Chandler?" he said struggling to keep his voice upright.

"What do you mean why?" Chandler asked incuriously. "Have you seen yourself?" Kurt subtly glanced at himself. "You are fucking boring as hell! You're dull, ugly, and stupid." Every insult Chandler muttered strikes Kurt's heart.

"I only put up with you because you do my works for me." Chandler said with fake sympathy. "Oh yeah! Forgot to thank you for the project you submitted for me." He remembered. "I got promoted for that." He said and patted Kurt's back.

Kurt continued his silent crying and gripped the front of his thighs; leaving red marks from his fingernails.

"You're so stupid and obliviously in love with me. Have you not wondered why neither my friends nor my family knows about you? Or why I keep our relationship in the office a secret?" Chandler was obviously met with silence. "Because you are just a tool for me; something I used when I wanted entertainment and you were fun to play with at first, but it's boring now because you always just nod and follow me like a lost puppy." He laughed and lean his head in the doorway.

"You were sick last night and I'm not worried about you at all. The only feeling that I felt about you last night was excitement; and it wasn't from the image of my cock plunge into your virginal ass, but because you weren't here, and could use the room as a fuck nest." He groaned from the memories of last night.

He approached Kurt's back and leaned towards Kurt and gripped his shoulders. "Your presence on earth is a waste, so even if you die today…" He chuckled darkly in Kurt's ears. "No one will give a fuck." He said and stressed each phrase.

* * *

Blaine cannot believe what he is seeing. Kurt was just standing still while this Chandler— his boyfriend, not boss—insulted him repeatedly.

He felt guilty for accusing Kurt of sleeping with him for money, and mistaking him as his rival's ploy to destroy him. He wanted to turn around and go back to his room and leave the couple with their own business, but as he glanced again at Kurt's trembling state and in his eyes; he groaned, and strutted towards Kurt.

_'I'm gonna regret this later. Stupid conscience; it wasn't really my fault when he ended up in the wrong room and sleeping with the wrong guy.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he started a battle with his own subconscious.

Blaine inhaled deeply and groaned mentally.

"Hey baby." He said coolly and yanked Kurt from Chandler's grip. He put his hand on the back of Kurt's head and kissed him hard. When Kurt didn't respond to the kiss, he slightly parted their lips away and whispered. "I'm saving your ass here, so cooperate." He kissed Kurt again and uses his other hand to grabbed Kurt's ass and squeezed it, waking Kurt from his trance.

He parted Kurt's lips with his teeth and plunge his tongue to Kurt's mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Kurt. He parted their lips with a smack and push Kurt's head on his shoulder.

"You see, the break up wasn't that so hard." He said to Kurt loudly; and forced Chandler to listen to his words. "Don't let the guilt of having hot and heavy sex with me last night and cheating with your boyfriend keep us apart." He said while cradling Kurt's face. "Don't cry and be guilt-ridden." He pecked Kurt's lips.

"Stop shaking, I'll handle this. Stay calm." He whispered to Kurt's ears. Blaine looked up and addressed Chandler. "I'm sorry Charlie; I didn't mean to fall in love with your boyfriend the first time I laid my eyes on Kurt." He mistook his name intentionally. "I really tried stopping myself from pursuing him." He lied. "I really did." He grabbed Kurt's ass and molested it in front of Chandler. "But I just can't resist him." He made a fake groan, and smirked when he saw Chandler's star struck face.

"What? What the hell just happened?" Chandler said as he glanced towards Kurt and then back to Blaine.

"It's just… Kurt was the most fun, amazing, beautiful and intelligent man I have ever met." He struggled to remember the insults he had heard earlier and turned them into compliments. "He means the world to me." He added while caressing Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "And after last night, as we fucked to oblivion…" He emphasized the word 'fuck' just because he can. "I cannot let him return to you." He made a mental happy dance when he saw Chandler's jaw dropped.

Chandler shook his head. "You know what… just go… weird people only deserve weird people. You'll probably just another poor freak whose targets are boys with pale faces." He spat disgustingly.

Even with the height difference, Blaine tried to round his arms to Kurt's shoulders, engulfing him with a one-arm hug. It took all Blaine's mental control not to punch Chandler right there on the face; so he just forced a smile.

He turned around, Kurt still on his arms and slowly walked towards his room.

"Wait!" Chandler shouted. Blaine thought Chandler will apologize for what he said to Kurt, but instead a duffle bag was thrown at their feet. "Kurt's clothes" He said without any more explanation.

"Throw it away." Blaine responded.

"Huh?" Chandler questioned.

"Throw it, burn it, do whatever you please with it." He said and unlocks his room. "Kurt needs a new wardrobe, he practically own this place if he is dating me." He turned his head towards a confused Chandler.

"You know… the poor freak who owns this hotel." He smirked and they both entered the room; leaving a stunned Chandler outside of it.

* * *

He guides Kurt towards his bed and made him seat at the edge of it. He kneeled in front of him and took his hands.

"Kurt?" He asked, but Kurt only scooted towards the headboard and lied down sideways, scrunching his body in a fetal position.

He can still see Kurt's body trembling with tears and sobs as he gently lays the blanket over him, and proceeded to go to the bathroom and clean himself.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He complained to himself as he showers and reminisce the strings of the train wreck he experienced.

He entered his room after changing into a more casual wear, and saw Kurt sleeping on the bed. He walked to his desk and opened his laptop, trying to do some leftover work; while waiting for Kurt to wake up and discuss the situation they are in.

* * *

"Why did you lie?" Surprised by the high-pitch voice coming from the other side of the room; he turned around in his desktop chair and saw a disheveled Kurt sitting on the bed; playing with the corner of the blanket.

"I didn't." Knowing what Kurt really meant; he continued. "We did have 'hot and heavy sex' last night." He said; voice full of sarcasm. "…and you did cheat on Chandler with me." He cringed for his use of words when he saw Kurt's face fell.

He stood up and sat beside Kurt. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you…" Kurt glanced at him confusingly.

"I guess I really am a chea—"He was cut off when Blaine scrambled to face him.

"No, not about that…" He shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry about that too… but I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping with me for money." Kurt flinch as the memories of Blaine's outburst came back.

"No… no… it was my fault, I was misdirected to your room, and should have checked first... I'm sorry" He bowed his head in shame. "I really am so sorry… Please believe me tha—"his pleadings were disrupted when Blaine took his trembling hands.

"No… no… stop berating yourself; I get it, you were sick and that guy who helped you mistook my room for yours." He explained to Kurt and let go of Kurt's hands. "And we wouldn't also be in this situation if I weren't too drunk to recognize who you really are… or aren't." He said shamefully while scratching the back of his neck.

"But... but…" he tried to reason out but Blaine waved a hand to his face.

"Can we just agree that we both made irrational actions and should just forget about last night? It's neither of our faults, it's just an unfortunate coincidence." he asked and move his right hand in front of Kurt.

Kurt stared at it first, but then broke a small smile and shook Blaine's hand. "Deal" He eyed the clasped hands and saw the ring on his finger.

"Oh god! I totally forgot. You're getting married. I'm sorry." He panics again and tried to remove the ring.

"No… you're not… we've broken up…" he explained without glancing at Kurt.

"This is so much worse. I'm a home wrecker now… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He scrunched his forehead and stopped midsentence when he realized he didn't know the name of the man in front of him. "Uhmm… What's your name?" He asked shamefully.

Blaine stared at him incredulously for a minute and then started laughing. "Blaine Anderson" he answered between his giggles. "And no, you really aren't. We broke up yesterday before all this happens." He gestured between them.

"Oh... oh…" Kurt nodded in understanding. The dead silence in the room was interrupted when Blaine's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Come on, let's get out of here." He stood up and gestured to Kurt to come along. "I need some fresh air."

"I can't" Kurt shook his head and Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt.

"Come on. I know you're hungry too." He tempts Kurt.

"I really can't leave this room." He glanced at his shirt, ruined from the sex last night and looked at Blaine's eyes accusingly. "You gave all my clothes away."

* * *

"Blaine, I can't afford all this." Kurt said while eyeing the clothes being carried by the saleslady. "Walmart shirt is enough for me. These are designer's clothes" He whispered to Blaine's ears while giving the lady a forced smile. "Let's get out of here." He tugged Blaine's arms towards the exit.

"Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't be paying for it." He said while distractedly texting in his sit in the waiting area of the shop.

He stood up and pocketed his phone and gestured for the shop manager to come over.

"This would take a while, so I'll be leaving him in your hands, Okay?" He took the black express card from his wallet and gave it to the manager. "Here's my card, and everything that suits him, should be charge in here."

"Blaine! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine sighed. "Let me do this as an apology for accusing you…"

"I thought we would forget about it; we handshake that deal, Blaine." He said and poked Blaine on the side.

"I know… I know… I practically called you a prostitute earlier and I just… I felt guilty about it." He scratched the back of his neck, not looking at Kurt while he explained.

"So just let me do this, okay?" He slipped a note to Kurt's breast pocket, which is actually his shirt. "Go to this restaurant after this and I'll meet you there. I just need to meet a client now." He hurriedly left the shop without letting Kurt made another protest.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the table he reserved originally for him and Sebastian. He sighed as he toyed with the wine glass in his hands. A moment later, the seat in front of him moved and someone he didn't recognize immediately sat down.

"Thank you." Kurt muttered under his breath. "For everything" he added and bowed his head down.

"Kurt?" He asked disbelievingly. The man seated in front of him is very much different from the crying boy in his arms earlier. Kurt is gorgeous and classy.

Blaine lost in Kurt's beauty for a minute, but returned to reality when Kurt waves a hand in front of him.

"Uh… huh?" he asked.

"You haven't answered my question earlier." Kurt repeated. "You know… for lying to Chandler?"

"I honestly don't know…" he responded and fiddled again with his wine glass. "Guilt; maybe or maybe because I felt empathy for you… having experienced my own heart break earlier that day… I… I really don't know." He shrugged.

"Thank you." Kurt softly said and put his hand over Blaine's. He squeezed his hand when Blaine made an eye contact with him. They exchanged small smiles and Kurt took his hand away from him.

"Is it really true that you owned the hotel that we were staying?" Kurt asked while waiting for the meal Blaine ordered earlier.

"No… of course not…" Blaine giggled. "I just lied to Chandler to make him stay away."

"Oh... "Kurt laughed too. _'Of course Blaine wouldn't own the hotel, because if he is, he would be staying to a more expensive room'_ he thought to himself.

"It's my grandparents'" Blaine continued.

"Your grandparents' what?" Kurt asked between giggles.

"My grandparents owned the hotel, not me." He answered.

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. "Isn't that the same?"

"No! It's not… because if I am, I would be using the Presidential Suite and not these crappy regular ones." He wanted to take back what he said, realizing his error. "I mean, not that I don't like the room; its great compared to other hotel, but I was just used to living there." He added to cover his fault.

Kurt just nodded, not really bothered about Blaine's boastfulness. "So why didn't you live there during your stay here in LA; I mean, if you did, you would have avoided all this drama." Kurt gestured between them.

"I was banned from it." He muttered embarrassingly.

"Now, that's a story I wanted to hear…" The night went from there; Blaine talked about his experiences during business trips and Kurt about his low pay job. No one mentioned about last night or about their exes. They enjoyed the change of atmosphere; peaceful and serene, between them.

As they waited for the Blaine's card to return from paying the bill, their waiter returned with a black box in his hand. "On behalf of the employees of Craig's; we would like to congratulate you for your impending marriage." He put the box at the center of the table and softly clapped his hands.

Blaine slipped in his mind that he had reserved the semi-private table for a post-engagement celebration. Kurt sensing Blaine's embarrassment and frustration took both of his hand and stared at him lovingly.

"Thank you!" he said to the waiter, but never left Blaine's gaze. "I really am fortunate to have my knight-in-shining-armor as my husband." He smiled and took the box and gave it to Blaine.

Blaine opened the box and took a golden pocket watch from it. "Here, take it" thrusting the watch to Kurt. "Don't argue with me and take the watch because your knight will not always be with you." He let the watch fell from his hands onto Kurt's palms. "This will serve as your Knight's replacement; 'Courage' he would always tell you whenever you are having a difficult time."

"Courage" Kurt repeated smilingly and caressed the golden watch in his hands.

* * *

They rode the rented car back to the hotel. They were at the hotel's entrance when Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked Kurt again.

"Yeah... yeah… I'm sure." He smiled reassuringly. "I'll be staying with my high school friend who lives here... I'll be fine… I needed time to think, and I'll just return later… maybe a week or so to get my valuables… I just hope Chandler hasn't thrown my passport yet." He chuckled.

"Sorry about that again." He smiled at Kurt.

"He probably wouldn't do so…" He assured Blaine.

Blaine got off the car and started walking towards the entrance door.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned when he heard Kurt shouted his name, and saw Kurt's head popping out from the window.

"Thank you for tonight… for everything…" Kurt blushed as he ducked his head inside the car.

Blaine just grinned widely at the black car that drove off the corner.

* * *

**Dave Karofsky was supposedly Kurt's boyfriend, but it did't make any sense if Blaine's and Dave's body structure are too different from one another.**

**The pocket watch in this chapter was a canon from Blaine and Kurt's first meeting. In the episode 2x06, you could see that Blaine was checking the time from his pocket watch.**

**The very famous 'courage' that should always be in every fiction.**


	3. Dipped Pickles

**I regret putting Kurt's age in chapter one. I should've made him looked younger. I don't want them to look old.**

**I'm still looking for a beta reader for this chapter. **

**pardon me fro my story format, I imagined and write the scenes just how I pictured it if i was watching it. I like dialogues and interactions, not monotonic thoughts of the characters. **

* * *

The buzz of the passengers rushed through him; the laughter and cries from them can be heard as they are reunited with their loved ones; to celebrate their own Thanksgiving.

"Plane just landed." He said as he answered his phone. He walked towards the exit of the airport; duffle bag strapped on his left shoulder, and stopped at the gate to wait for his driver. "Coop, I'll be there in a few minu—"

Someone bumped heavily to him; causing him to dropped his phone and was dissembled to pieces. "Hey!" he turned and shouted to the man's running back, which is oddly familiar to him; he dismissed the idea when he accidentally stepped on the phone's battery. "Saying Sorry wouldn't hurt... Here I thought, people in New York were rude." He grumbled as he knelt down.

A tall, hulky man bent down and helped him picked the parts. "Sorry… my brother wasn't feeling really well…" He said and mimicked vomiting. "I think it's from flying." He handed Blaine the parts he picked.

"Hmmm…" He nodded in understanding. "First flight?" He asked, out of politeness.

"No actually… he likes traveling, It was his first time to feel sick after a trip." The tall guy said confusingly.

From a not so distant place, someone shouted. "Finn!"

"Oh… Crap! Need to go, man. I'm sorry about that again." He said apologetically. "Call me, if it's broken. We'll pay for the damages." He said as he pulled out his calling card from his wallet.

"No big deal. It's still working." He waved the phone as it lights up. "See?" He justified; stopping the giant from giving him his card.

"Yeah… I've got to go!" He then rushed towards the other side of the airport.

Blaine dialed his phone again to call his brother. "Hey… sorry about that. I dropped my phone." He assured his brother, knowing full well how his brother's worrisome and protective traits; a personality he inherited from their mother. "Anyway, I can see the car from here, and I'll be there in a few." He hung the phone; went inside the black SUV, waited for his driver put his baggage in the trunk and start the car to go back to his house in Westerville.

* * *

Burt found himself again knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kurt?" He knocked. "Kurt? Open the door. Are you alright?" he asked; worried about his son's health.

The door opened and Kurt emerged from it; he is still wearing his pajamas, a hand towel draped from his shoulders he used for wiping the water remnants on his mouth.

"Yeah… I'm okay… just got dizzy…" He stepped out of the bathroom and headed straight to the kitchen downstairs.

"Good morning, honey" Carole, his step-mother, greeted him. "Here's your coffee." He handed him a coffee cup where a colorful 'best brother in the world' was engraved.

Kurt looked at the cup disgustingly. He held the cup to his nose and sniffed it. He blenched from the odor and hurriedly ran to the sink to vomit the bits and bobs in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Carole approached him and soothingly patted his back. "Come on; go up to your room and rest. I'll make you a tea to make you feel better." He helped Kurt to his room and lay him down under his blankets. "Sleep." She ordered and left the room after he heard Kurt make a faint snore.

Kurt woke up in the silence of the house. He went downstairs to look for his parents, but all he saw was a note 'Hospital Emergency; tea in the microwave; drink it.' He snickered on Carole's phrasing; she was obviously in a hurry to go to work.

He finished drinking the tea, but he is still hungry and craving for something else. He rummaged the kitchen's pantry and refrigerator, but he can't find the ingredients he was looking for.

He then took a pen above the freezer and wrote 'Went to mall – Kurt' under the note Carole had written.

He looked over the kitchen windows. _'The weather was breezy._' he assumed and went to his room to change his clothes. He saw his reflection in the full length mirror which is placed in the corner of his room, and carefully examined bulge on his belly.

"I need to cut off eating too much" He thought aloud. "…. after Thanksgiving…" He said as an afterthought; unwilling to not satisfy his hunger.

He grabbed the keys to his old Navigator; thankful that his dad kept it working, and proceeded downstairs. He double checked the locks and walked towards his car.

* * *

The mall was packed with last-minute shoppers, but fortunately the items he was looking for was still scarcely stocked.

He filled the basket with the items he was craving for and quickly went to the cashier to check it out.

He balanced the paper bag with one arm and used the other to pat his pockets for his car keys, and continued walking towards the parking lot.

"Oomph..." he jolted when he walked onto someone. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you…" He looked up after he rearranged the bag where it almost fell.

He gasped as he stared at the familiar figure in front of him. "Blaine?" he asked surprisingly.

"Kurt…" he nodded sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I needed something…" he gestured to the paper bag he was holding.

"I mean in Ohio." Blaine replied.

"Oh…" Kurt was embarrassed for his previous answer. "Uhmm… thanksgiving with my family. How about you?"

Blaine laughed. "Ohio is my hometown… Funny how we never mentioned where we grew up." He laughed again.

A very uncomfortable silence lingers until a breeze passed between them and they both shivered from the cold.

"Do you want to… to go somewhere else… somewhere warm?" Blaine cringed to what he hadn't meant to imply. "Coffee shop—I mean. There's a small shop over there." He pointed back to the mall.

"Yeah… sure… Aren't you going to buy something?" He noticed Blaine's empty hands.

"Uh… no… I met my friends earlier. I was about to leave, but then you bumped to me." He explained while walking beside him.

Kurt made a forced laugh; he knows he is not the only one who is uncomfortable with the situation. _'How awkward it is to greet your one night stand, three months after that night.'_ He thought to himself.

They entered the almost empty coffee shop, where only a few customers were staying; obviously, husbands or fathers who are waiting for their wives to finish shopping.

Blaine strode towards the counter and ordered an extra hot Soy latte and biscotti. He waved a hand for Kurt to order, but Kurt shook his head.

"No thank you. For some reason, coffee makes me nauseous." He glanced at the contents of the bag he is still holding and smiled to Blaine. "I'm good. I'll just eat this."

Blaine paid for the coffee and walked to an empty table, they sat as he waited for his coffee to finish.

"How've you been?" Blaine asked to diffuse the awkward silence.

"Good… better I think…" He answered vaguely and placed the paper bag in his lap; took the jar of pickles, Nutella & strawberry-flavored Yoplait from it, and placed it on the table. "….except for the dazed feelings that I have for weeks now." He added to redirect the way of conversation about his relationship with Chandler. He opened all the containers; took one pickle with his thumb & point finger and dipped it to the yogurt.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked and watched how Kurt took pleasure in eating the dipped pickles.

"I think so…" He said after swallowing. He then dipped the pickle to the Nutella, bit it and almost groan to its taste. He noticed Blaine staring at him and he felt embarrassed for his actions. "Oh… I'm so rude. You want some?" He pushed the jars towards him and gestured for Blaine to eat.

"No thank you…" He squinted at how Kurt dipped the pickle to the yogurt and then to the chocolate dip; mixing the flavors. "You have a strange taste..."

Kurt chuckled to Blaine's assessment. "Yeah... I just developed these strange cravings for pickled-flavor food." He laughed again. "Let's stop talking about my taste. How about you? Are you- you know?" Kurt inquired about Blaine's supposed blissful relationship; he glanced towards his hands where he wore the engagement ring before he gave it back to Blaine the night they had parted.

Blaine was about to answer him, but the Barista called his name to claim his order. "Hold that thought." He stood up after Kurt nodded.

He went back to his previous seat to continue their conversation. "Uhmm…" he shifted uncomfortably, he open the lid of the paper coffee cup, pour cinnamon on it, and used the biscotti as a stirrer. He then nibbled on to the biscotti as he put the lid back on.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one with the strange taste." Kurt commented through gritted teeth; a hand on his mouth, as he tried to push the bile down to his throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously as he sees Kurt's teary eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah… yeah… "Blaine helped Kurt stood up from his position; both hands on either Kurt's elbows; orders were left on the table.

He let Kurt sit on the bench outside the coffee shop and waited for a few minutes until Kurt stood up and composed himself.

They silently went to the parking lot where both of their cars were parked. "I'm okay now. Sorry about that. Coffee doesn't really go with my stomach." Kurt gave an exhausted smile as he untangles himself from Blaine. "See you." He hurriedly say; embarrassed about the drama he caused earlier. He then strode the other direction.

Blaine watched Kurt walked away from him, and at the corner of his eye, he saw a car rushing toward Kurt's direction. He shouted his name and hurriedly ran to Kurt when Kurt didn't notice the red vehicle coming right at him. He gripped Kurt's elbows away from the edge of the lane and fiercely hugged him. And because this is Ohio, and they are obviously gay, they were greeted with gay insults rather than apologies from the speeding car.

Blaine didn't bother to shout back at the homophobe, because he was much more concerned about the rigid pale man in his arms. "Kurt… Kurt…" He lightly shook his shoulders to get his attention. "Kurt, look at me." He ordered and leveled his eyes with Kurt.

Blaine was shortly relieved when Kurt moved his eyes and stared at him, but was gone immediately when those same eyes rolled upwardly and Kurt went limp as he fainted in Blaine's arms.

"Shit!" He cursed. He carried Kurt with his left arm supporting the back of Kurt's knees and right arm for Kurt's neck. He was momentarily surprised by the boy's heavy weight, but quickly lay Kurt in the back seat of his Audi. He strapped his seat belt on and rushed to Westerville Hospital; breaking almost all traffic rules along the way.

* * *

He squint his eyes to the blinding lights that peeked through him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Someone had asked him as he felt his bed dipped.

"Where am I?" He asked and managed to look at the hazel eyes that are staring back at him. 'Blaine' his mind supplied and remembered their awkward reunion earlier. "What happened? Why am in the hospital and why are you here?" He questioned Blaine; his last memory was when they are still in the coffee shop.

Blaine help a struggling Kurt sat up in the bed. "I drove you to the hospital after you passed out." He placed a pillow behind Kurt's back to let him be more comfortable. "You almost hit by a car and I…" he trailed off, not sure why he doesn't want to boast his heroic act to Kurt, when he always brag his accomplishment to other people.

"… You saved me… again" Kurt answered for him. "Thank you." He blushed and peek a glance at Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer him, he just stared the walls behind Kurt and rubbed the back of his neck; looking sheepish.

"My dad!" Kurt remembered his family and worried about stressing them over a near death accident. He was about to scramble from his bed to look for a phone booth, but stopped when he remembered that he forgot his phone at home. It means no one has contacted his family because Blaine, other than his name, knows nothing about him; furthermore, they cannot contact his family when they cannot look for his emergency contact which is registered in his phone book.

His relaxed himself and listen again to Blaine's explanation.

"…. No phone in you so I was waiting for you to wake up to call them…" Kurt nodded and let Blaine continue. "Do you want to call them now?" He asked and was about to help Kurt.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine now." He said, not wanting his family to know about the incident.

Blaine wanted to argue with him, but decided not to because he shouldn't care about Kurt's well-being. He nodded; unsure what move he should make, but then remembered the nurse's instructions.

"Oh yeah... The nurse told me you should stay in here to wait for the specialist."

"Specialist?" He was nervous why they needed a specialized doctor when he only fainted.

"Yeah.. They took blood from you earlier and said that you should stay here." He looked at the nervous look at Kurt's face. "Kurt, are you sure you're okay? Are you in pain?" He asked, letting himself care a bit more than he intended to.

"Do I have a brain tumor? Was it cancerous? Was that why I always feel dizzy? Am I dying?" he asked frantically.

A voice which is familiar to Kurt interrupted his panic. "No Kurt, you're not dying." Quinn, his friend from high school, said as a way of greeting.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" He asked to the blonde, as she looked at the clipboard hung at the end of Kurt's bed.

"I'm your doctor." She answered and moved closer to Kurt and extended her hand to the other man sitting on Kurt's bed. "Quinn Fabray." She introduced herself and gave Blaine a tight smile when they shook hands.

Kurt was confused, he knows Quinn is a doctor, but she is an obstetrician, they specialized in pregnancy and not brain damage, or whatever illness he has.

"Kurt, I need to speak with you in private." She said earnestly.

"Blaine, thank you again for being my knight." He blushed and briefly remembered the first time Blaine ever saved him. "I'm alright now. She is my friend. You can go home now and sorry for disturbing your day."

Blaine gave Kurt a tight smile and stood up, willing to give them the privacy they needed. "Take care" he said finally and proceeded to walk out from the hospital ward. He was halfway to the elevator when he remembered that he put his phone on the bed stand after texting Cooper his friend's situation. He went back to the ward and was about to pull the curtains that separate Kurt's bed from the other bed, but Quinn's words halted him from doing so.

"…You're pregnant. 91 days now." He can see Quinn's silhouette moving closer to Kurt.

He backtracked the night they had first met, but his mind was just too occupied to calculate the number of days from their first meeting up to this day. He staggered in his footing as he tried to deny himself that Kurt wasn't one of the male carriers; that the nausea, weird tastes and headaches that he saw Kurt experienced earlier was due to some new unexplainable disease that are similar to the symptoms of pregnancy.

He denied it and started to panic, but from the whirlwind of his mind, he straightened up when he heard the question he had been dreading to ask himself.

"The guy earlier…. Is he the father?" Quinn asked hesitantly. She tightens the grip to Kurt's when the shivering boy in her arms started to wail.

"He is" He answered and cried again in Quinn's arms.

* * *

'Is he the father?' 'He is'

'Is he the father?' 'He is'

'Is he the father?' 'He is'

'Is he the father?' 'He is'

'Is he the father?' 'He is'

'Is he the father?' 'He is'

These words occupied his mind as he unconsciously drove himself home. Still bewildered about his new discovery, he let himself inside and went straight up to his room in the left wing; ignoring the worried look that his brother had shot him. He groaned and plopped himself above the covers of his king size bed, and stared at the ceilings.

"hey"

Blaine heard Cooper's voice but didn't respond.

Blaine felt Cooper's body sat in his bed but remained silent. His reactions remain stoic to his surroundings.

"Is your friend alright? He isn't heavily injured, is he?" he asked Blaine and made himself comfortable; head resting on the headboard as he looked at Blaine's frozen state. "Is… Ku… Kirk still alive?" he asked tentatively, also dreaded for the answer himself.

"He's not dead." Cooper let a sigh of relief, grateful that no one was dead. "…but he isn't alright…" he added. "I'm not alright… Coop, everything…. Everything is…" He sat up and faced Cooper. "Kurt is pregnant." He said to Cooper but only met with a confused stare.

"Wasn't he a guy?" Cooper asked Blaine confusingly, but then remembered the news about rare male carriers decades ago. Conspiracies were they have a twin sister that didn't evolved properly in the mother's womb; thus, merging the functions of their organs with their twin brother.

"Congrats for hi-" he didn't finished his sentence when the realization hit him why Blaine was sulking over Kurt's pregnancy.

"are you?.." He trailed off again.

Blaine nodded at Cooper's question and dropped himself on the bed again.

Cooper knew he should comfort his brother but he felt a tinged of envy when he cannot bear a child with his wife. He shook his head and for once, he wielded away his selfish thoughts and lay down beside him.

"What are you two going to do about it?" he asked, mimicking Blaine's position and stared at the ceilings.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. He didn't even knew that I know about the pregnancy." He groaned and stood up facing Cooper. "Things were smooth now with me and Seb, Cooper. We are trying to work our relationship even if we live hundred miles away." He paced around the room." I don't want to fuck up things with Bas again, Cooper. What am I going to do?" he desperately asked.

"Tell him the truth" he answered but received death glares from the curly man. "Maybe" he added quietly.

"Tell him? Tell him what exactly? That I fuck someone during our supposed trip in LA? That I was drunk, and thought I was fucking him? That Kurt was a carrier and pregnant?" he shouted every single question to his innocent brother. "How am I going tell him that I am a father now?" His voice increases as he utter every word.

He turned around abruptly when he heard a smash outside his room. He saw his mother looking at him with wide eyes; broken vase at her foot and mouth wide open.

"Oh god… mom… I can ex—"he started but was cut off when his mother slowly walked towards him and fiercely hugged him. He dwelt in her mother's embrace; clearly needing all support he can get.

He was taken back when she saw her awe stricken, when he expected anger or pity or sympathy from her.

"Mom?" he looked at Cooper for answer but he just shrugged.

Her mom, a dark but beautiful woman, dressed simply in her designer clothes, pats him in the cheek and took his hand and led him out of the door.

"Mom, where are we going?" he was confused why his mom led him, with cooper behind, towards the garage.

"To meet Kurt." she said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"This is going to be huge." cooper exclaimed excitedly as he seated at the back of their family car.

Blaine groaned; he knows his mom was the light bulb in their family, no one refuses her. So he let them drive to the hospital and think of positive thoughts about his impending reunion with Kurt.

* * *

"Kurt, kiddo. It's okay… it's okay…" Burt rubbed his son's head against his chest and let his son cry as he and his wife said encouraging words to him even if they don't know his condition yet.

Kurt having his breakdown in the hospital ward doesn't ease his mind at all. He stared at Quinn, who she is thankful for infroming them Kurt's whereabouts, with a questioning look, but Quinn only shook her head and pointed at Kurt. He was starting to panic at this point, imagining all sickness or disease that his son might have exposed to.

After a few more minutes, kurt's cry have already subsided and asked him what was wrong.

Kurt stared at the five pairs of eyes waiting for him to answer. He gulped loudly and pulled the hem of his shirt up to show the growing bulge of his belly.

Kurt looked all of them again and noticed how his father and Finn only looked at it confusingly, but there are knowing-looks from his step mom and sister-in-law.

He raised his eyebrow towards them, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm a nurse. I'm supposed to know this." She smiled. "… and I secretly took a sample from you to get tested in the Lima Hospital. I was going to talk with you later this evening but was too late now, huh?"

He smiled at him and was about to asked her what kind of sample she took from him.

"You don't want to know…" Carole answered before he could ask him. "I presumed Quinn have given you all the details about male pregnancy?" She saw Kurt and Quinn nodded and mumbled an affirming sound. She smiled to his son and received a tight hug from him.

"Thanks, mom" he whispered in her ears, then glanced at Rachel, who is leaning against Finn's embrace, their hands intertwined; rested on Rachel's big belly.

"Motherly instinct" she said vaguely. "you have this certain glow around you that only other pregnant mothers, or in your case father, can be distinguished." She walked away from her husband and proceeded to give Kurt the tightest hug that she and her belly wall is willing to give.

Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks and mouthed a thank you to Rachel. Then the air had completely change when Burt spoke.

"You're pregnant?" his father asked harshly. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that Chandler!" his father repeated his threats.

"Dad, relax. You're scaring Kurt…" Finn carefully said to calm his step dad.

Burt regretted his outburst earlier when he looked at his frightened son. He held Kurt again and whispered apologies to him.

"It's not chandler, dad." Kurt confessed and from the confused looks from his family he whispered. "Chandler is not the baby daddy."

Finn was about to ask his brother who knocked him up when the curtains behind him was abruptly pulled down and three figures emerge from it.

There are two guys behind a small but fierce lady. The lady walked up to where Kurt was leaning to his father and she extended her hand. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt peeked behind her and saw Blaine cowering behind a taller guy with similar features like him, but Blaine didn't looked at him straight and glanced back at the woman in front of her.

He nodded and shook his hands. "uhm… who are you?"

"Emilia Anderson" she smiled widely at him, but it sent shivers to Kurt. "Your mother-in-law"

A series of gasps, threats and curses were thrown, but Emilia disregarded it and stretched her arms widely.

"Welcome to the Andersons, Kurt" She then proceeded to give Kurt a warm and lengthy hug; making the two boys involved in the affair, left with mouth and eyes wide open; both were surprised about the drastic turn of events.

* * *

**Blaine order was medium drip, but it was so overrated. so i used his other coffee order in episode 1 of season 4. and it was because i needed the coffee to have a strong odor.**

**The biscotti stirring habit was a canon from the Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Rachel's coffee date at the Lima Bean when they were talking about the football problem in the Sue Sylvester Shuffle Episode.**

**Yogurt Yoplait was just to satisfy my addiction from nellie12 story "RIDE".**

**91 days because 19 is my favorite number, unfortunately you cannot experience pregnancy symptoms or the bulge in 19 days so i had it reversed. **


	4. Leeches

**I'm trying to achieve 300 followers - 100 favorites - 100 reviews. Seems ambitious but I had my heart set on it.**

**Beware guys!**

* * *

"My what?" Kurt spluttered in the woman's embrace.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Blaine exclaimed as he strode forward to pull his mother from Kurt. "Mom! He's n—"He started.

"Blaine, your voice… "She reprimanded her son; removing her elbow from Blaine's tight grip and faced Kurt. "Kurt is still a patient, he needs to get his strength back…" She gently strokes her palm against Kurt's cheeks.

"uhmm.. wh—what? Who are you again?" Kurt shifted back to his parents' embrace; terrified of the woman in front of him.

With a sigh, she reintroduces herself. "My name is Emilia Anderson, mother of Cooper and Blaine Anderson." She pointed at the two boys whose faces are painted with surprise and anger.

"I heard that you're pregnant, right?" She softly seated on the bedside and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at the woman curiously and nods; unconsciously touching his belly with his other hand.

The woman—Emilia—grinned. "And the fathers are you and Blaine, right?" She questioned him, while clutching tightly his hands; hope glinted in her brown eyes.

Kurt looked at Blaine, they stared at each other for a while; not knowing what the best course of action they should take. Kurt saw Blaine opened his mouth and tried formulating words, but Blaine only sighed and looked away from Kurt.

Kurt turned back at the woman and thought about lying to her about his condition, but he deflates from doing so when her face is full of anticipation.

He sighed. "Yes, Blaine is the father." He confessed not looking at anyone.

People around the room were surprised when the refined and finesse woman had squealed and hug Kurt tightly. "I'm a grandma!" she repeated to Kurt's ears, loud enough for the whole room to hear. Then she instantly pulled away from Kurt and gave his son a fierce hug, which is reluctantly reciprocated by a bewildered Blaine.

"Mom?" he questioned, desperate to know what is going on his mother's mind.

"Blaine, you have to marry Kurt. You have to marry him." She said to him while firmly pressing both of her palms on either of his cheeks, making Blaine's mouth formed like a fish. "You have to marry that beautiful boy" She ordered with conviction, letting his son know that she was very serious of what she said.

He removed her hands from his face so he could speak. "Mom, we.. i… he... we… we just…" Blaine stuttered to reason, he looked at Kurt for support, but Kurt looked also lost with what the situation they have been sucked into. He turned back to his mother and tried explaining. "Mom, we are—"He was cut off mid-sentence.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you marry that boy." She pointed at Kurt without glancing back. "That boy is having your baby; your baby, Blaine. Not mine nor Cooper's. Yours." She emphasizes the words with death glares.

"Mom, it was a mis—"he tried again.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Blaine. That boy is having your baby, and you need to make that baby an Anderson." She sobbed and wept fake tears. "We don't have a successor for our family line, Blaine. Cooper and Jenna can't make a baby." She bit her lip for the slip; she doesn't want to make her older son feel more anxious about their own problem. "And I thought; with you being gay and all, I wouldn't have a grandchild anymore… I really want to be a grandmother..." She said earnestly.

"You can be; we can still take care of the baby." He explained, not bothering how Kurt's family looked at him right now as he denied marriage from Kurt.

She sighed and made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "Blaine, you know how important family values are to me. I grew up from the Philippines, where we are dependent from each family member. We treasured all happy and painful memories together, and I tried hard doing the same to our family; so that you and Cooper would grow up to a loving home."

Blaine thought for a moment how her mother's way of home is different from his friends. Despite being rich, his mother had never lack on giving them support and love while growing up. Their family was close because of her mother's persisting morals and values.

"Blaine, don't take away from your child the chance of having a family." She added when she sees Blaine's resolve is falling.

"Mom, o—"he was once again interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. He looked over to his mom and saw that it belongs to Kurt's father.

"Doesn't my son get a say from this?" he demanded; looking angrily at the mother and son in front of him. He cannot say that he wasn't impressed with Emilia's speech, but he wants to know first what Kurt wants.

Blaine was startled for a second, but masked his face with his usual confidence. He walked to Burt and extended his hand for a handshake. "Blaine Anderson." He introduced himself, but Burt only stared disgustingly at his hands. Embarrassed; he subtly settle it back on his side.

"I know who you are." Blaine grinned, thinking that Burt was referring to his recognitions as a businessman. "You're the guy who knocked up my son!" Burt said angrily with venom latching on his voice.

Blaine cowered from his voice, he shivered. "I.. uh.. " He stuttered, lost for explanation, he cannot tell them what really happened. It is so complicated and easily misunderstood; also, because it is embarrassing as hell.

Fortunately, Kurt saved him from answering. "It's not his fault, dad." Kurt tugged at the end of his dad's shirt.

"What do you mean it's not his fault? He got you pregnant!" Burt exclaimed.

Kurt wanted to explain to his father what had really happened, but stopped himself when he realized that there are way too many listeners to his epic pregnancy story.

He breathed heavily and lied down sideways, arms covering his stomach and tried his best to convey his distress to his father with just one look.

"Okay. Fine. But we'll talk eventually." He complied with his son and gestured for his family and to the Andersons to leave the room, so that Kurt could rest.

Once in the hallway, Burt led Emilia to a corner; momentarily leaving their families to mingle with each other. "Look, I still do not approve of your outburst earlier, forcing our kids to marry, when clearly they don't have feelings for each other." He said while glaring at Blaine's back.

Emilia wanted to protest, but Burt held his palm out, signaling for Emilia that he is still not finish talking. "But I agree with you and your family values or whatever it is. I wanted Kurt's child to experience a family, with two parents to guide and care for him… or her…" He sighed, took off his baseball cap and putting it back on again.

"Kurt grew up with only one parent and I saw what it did to him. He was closed off and thinks that his problems are not mine." He remembered how teenage Kurt won't tell him about the bullies because he doesn't want him add more problems to his father; and being a single father means that he needs to work more to sustain their needs. ,

"…so if Kurt wanted… I said if he wanted, so don't get your hopes up… I… I wouldn't object, okay?" He really wouldn't, he wanted the child to grow up in a nice family, where they could both take care and rely on one another and seeing how Emilia treated her children, he thinks that Kurt marrying to man who was raised by that woman would be good for Kurt. He certainly hopes so.

Emilia wanted to hug him, but deem it inappropriate to someone with Burt's age, so she just grinned and nod enthusiastically. They both went back to their family, who had a tensed atmosphere around them.

The Anderson, after a brief thank you's and goodbye's, went back home, while the Hudmels were left in the hospital to take care of Kurt's discharge papers.

* * *

"Thought you'd be here…" Burst said as he descended the stairs of their basement. He approached his son, who is lying down on the floor, with the drawers of the broken dresser open. This is not a new scene for Burt, he saw Kurt do this whenever he is deeply troubled.

"I miss mom…" he replied with his eyes closed and then he deeply breathe the remaining scent of his mother's perfume. "I miss her so much…"

"I know kiddo… I know." He sat beside his son; back against the dresser.

"Dad…" Kurt started without moving from his position. "Do you think it will be different if mom is still alive?"

"It will be different. For starters, there will be no Carole and Finn…"

"I don't want that." He said quickly. "I mean, do you think I will be different if I grew up with a mom… If my family was complete with both parents taking care of me?"

"Well, you matured faster than the other teenagers. You should have been enjoying your rebellious phase, but instead you took care of me. You should have been grounded for breaking rules but you always came home early to prepare dinner and clean the house. You should have a boyfriend but you found a girlfriend for me instead. You should have enjoyed your childhood, but I took that away from you." He said regretfully.

"No dad, no." He sat upright and took his father's hands. "I won't regret taking care of you. I love you, dad. It's just that, I don't have a mom because she's not here anymore and I can't change that, but with Blaine… I have a choice to let my child experience a family."

"Kurt, blood never defines family. It's the painful and glorious moments that you spent with them that count." He said earnestly to his son. "Finn was not related to you but you treat each other as real brothers."

Kurt smiled at him. "So you don't want me to get married with Blaine?" he asked his father; he moved his body so he could sit beside him.

"I'm saying neither. I want you to know that I'll support you with whatever decision you'll make."

Kurt groaned. "But that's what I'm troubled deciding, dad. I don't know if marrying Blaine would be better for our child." Kurt complained.

Burt made an affirmative sound. "If it weren't for the child, do you think you and Blaine would have been a couple?" he asked. "I mean something happened between you two, so maybe you have feelings for each other?"

Instead of silence, Burt received a nervous laugh from Kurt. "About that…" Kurt trailed off and when his father glared at him, he had no choice but to tell him his and Blaine's story.

Burt can't believe what his son is telling him, he would have yelled at Kurt but when he looked at him, he saw how Kurt is enjoying telling the story. He sighed; he knew that kind of smile; the smile whenever he talks about Chandler before.

'Note to self, kill Chandler' He thought to himself, when he learned how Chandler treated his son.

He waited until Kurt finished his story and asked him again. "So… can you see yourself being with Blaine?"

For a moment, Burt thought his son had fallen asleep when he didn't get an answer, but when he felt his son's head against his shoulders, he waited.

"I can see myself falling for him…" He replied with a wide grin pasted on his face.

'Fallen' Burt mentally corrected his son.

* * *

"How will you tell Sebastian?" Cooper asked. He is lying again on his brother's bed; trying to help his brother to calm down. Well, 'trying' is the keyword. They've been in circles with the same problem for hours.

"I don't know." Blaine grumbled. He was lying down on the couch, eyes covered with his left arm.

"Will you even tell him?" Cooper nonchalantly asked. He really never liked Sebastian, so he was Team Kurt in this situation. "Why do you even stay with him after the way he treated you?"

'Guilt' Blaine thought first but his mouth said. "Love"

Cooper snickered in his reply. "uh huh… whatever you say, Blainey."

"Stop calling me Blainey!" He protested. He took the pillow under his head and threw it at his brother's face.

Cooper sighed; he had enough of Blaine's indecisiveness. He took out a photo from his wallet; walked around the room and shoved it to Blaine's face. "Do you want this or not?" He demanded.

Blaine pushed the photo away from his face so he could look at it properly. He gasped when the photo turned out to be his baby's sonogram.

"Where did you get that?" he took the photo from his brother and looked at it carefully. He traced the outline of the baby with his finger. "So little… tiny…" he whispered to himself.

"Do you want that child or not?" Cooper questioned him again, though with the smile that his brother is showing, he knew what his brother's answer is.

"I want… I so want…" he replied without looking at him.

His mother's voice broke his trance from admiring his baby's picture. "Yes!" Her mother shouted and claps loudly. "I knew you would say yes." Emilia said with her smug voice, she approached her sons and give them each a suit hanger. "Open it." She encourage.

Both boys were not surprised when Blaine's suit is white. "This for the wedding?" He asked his mother, having fully given up to her wish of marrying Kurt. "So when did you booked it? Next month?" He mentally scans his schedule for December. "I think I'm available on the third week of December… but I'll check with Sam first." He was just approaching his phone to call his secretary but was blocked by his mother.

"Of course not, silly." She smiled and patted Blaine's cheek.

"Really?" He was surprised how his mother did not plan the wedding for next month, he was sure that she would have taken advantage the Christmas vacation for him to get married. He was grateful to her for giving him more time to tell Sebastian his situation, because one month is not enough to build up the courage to confess to him.

"Of course... Why would I wait for next month?" Suddenly he wasn't so grateful to her. "It's tonight." She grinned widely and began to walk out from the room. "The people who would help you for the preparation will come in an hour."

"How... how did you do that?" Blaine asked his mother; words whirling in his mind.

"I am an Anderson." She replied smugly, she turned around and saw his son's bewildered face. '_You'll thank me eventually, Blaine. After all, mother knows best.'_ And with that thought, she went downstairs and continued preparing for the wedding.

* * *

The wedding took place in the Anderson's estate. Even though, the wedding was only prepared for less than 24 hours, Emilia had managed to make it look like it was prepared for years. She invited all important family and friends of the Hummels and Andersons, who were still staying in Ohio or who could be at Westerville in twenty four hours.

The wedding was extravagant. The garden was covered with golden white lights; pink petals were scattered on the red carpet where Kurt strode, also wearing a white suit with hints of blue outline that matches his eyes.

The tense atmosphere between the grooms were broken when Fiyero—Obviously, Rachel and Finn's son—tripped, inheriting his father's clumsiness, and almost dropped the rings.

Kurt gasped when he saw that the ring that Blaine was putting on his finger was the same ring he had given him before. He smiled at him and took the other ring, which belonged to his maternal grandfather and placed it on Blaine's ring finger.

The kiss was quick and chaste, and if either Blaine or Kurt felt something with the kiss, they didn't say anything.

When 'Hummel-Anderson' was uttered from the minister, fireworks were lit up from the sky. The newlyweds would have stayed for the reception, but they were too exhausted to meet and greet each other's family, and they have both decided that they should not stay together for the night to let their mind catch up with what they had been through.

* * *

Blaine was just packing his clothes to prepare his trip back to New York when his door was suddenly slammed open to the wall.

"What the hell Sam!" He exclaimed when he saw his best friend slash secretary glaring at him from the door.

"What the hell? Is that how you will greet your best friend?" he accused Blaine and strode inside the room.

"What do you want me to tell you? Hello? Good evening?" He said sarcastically and continued packing; he knew why Sam was angry at him.

"You didn't invite me in your wedding douchebag!" He pokes Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine sighed; he stopped what he was doing and sat on his bed. "It was sudden, okay?" he groaned and rubbed his face rapidly. "I'm still… I… I don't even know what I should feel right now…" Blaine felt so lost and so out of control. "So please Sam, don't add to my worries. This isn't about you."

Sam looked at his best friend and sat beside him. "Okay, look I'm sorry. I'm just angry that you haven't told me your problems. I would have flown over immediately to help you."

"I know. But it won't help anything, would it?" Blaine was increasingly getting annoyed at his best friend.

"I wouldn't help you solve your problems, but I would have advice you not to make a new one." He said angrily. "And this, this marriage is a huge mistake." He stood up from the bed and grab Blaine's shoulder, forcing him to stand up.

"You shouldn't have married him Blaine! He is in the danger 5 zone, Blaine." He said frantically.

Blaine moved away from him and looked at him confusingly. "Okay, you have to speak in English and not imitate movie references. I can't understand you."

"Leeches" When Sam was met with confused eyes, he sighed and began explaining. "He is in the category of leeches; the most dangerous one." He began dramatically.

Blaine, who was used to his best friend's antics, listens intently to the explanation.

"They are the ones who stay dormant. You would never know when or how they would attack their prey." He paused for theatrically. "Kurt will unnoticing crawl in you, and you'll let him because he will innocently project as the victim. He will brain wash you until you are wrapped around his little finger and you'll let him control you."

Blaine wanted to defend Kurt, but he didn't really know Kurt that well to trust him more than his best friend, who he had known ever since. He was starting to believe what Sam had said.

"Shit!" Blaine shouted amidst Sam's explanation. "You're right!"

"I am?" He questioned, but immediately covered it with smugness. "I mean, of course I am." He laughed proudly.

"But it's too late now. We're married." He helplessly continued his packing, scared of Kurt's capabilities of turning him into a puppet.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…" he bent to his side and picked up his suitcase. He took a brown manila envelope from it and thrust it to Blaine. "My dear friend, I really thought you were the smart one in this friendship."

Blaine opens the envelope and gaped at the contents. "Are you fucking serious?" It never occurred to him to ever do that.

Sam nodded and grinned widely. "Every marriage has this flaw."

"It's your only escape Blaine." Sam added when he saw Blaine starting to argue with him.

* * *

Kurt is back in New York, but instead of his cheap apartment in Bushwick, he found himself in the Upper East Side; staring at the expensive tall building that he would soon reside in.

He gulped and entered the building. Blaine's apartment is on the top floor, so it gave him time to relax his nerve. They haven't seen or talked to each other ever since their wedding because Kurt stayed in Lima to celebrate his Thanksgiving with his own family, just as he planned before he is wed to Blaine.

He reached the top and found Blaine's door. He rang the doorbell and was immediately greeted by Blaine. He shyly smiled at him, but he went inside embarrassed when Blaine just turned his back on him. Blaine's apartment was something he expected; the furniture and appliances were obviously high class, it was a modern-classic business style of a home. He felt so out of place, knowing that his clothes were only from cheap department stores. He uncomfortably tugged at his plain white shirt and followed Blaine to the living room.

"Sit" Blaine ordered Kurt.

Kurt surprised to Blaine's controlling voice, followed his order and sat across directly at Blaine; with the coffee table separating them.

Blaine put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his intertwined hands. He grinned wickedly and began. "I will not break up with Sebastian." He stated firmly.

"You're still with him?" Kurt asked stunned; not knowing where this talk will lead to. "But we're married…" he protested softly; his heart starting to ache.

"Not for long…" Blaine pushed the envelope that was placed on the coffee table to Kurt. "Open it"

Kurt has no choice, but to follow. He is struggling to keep his tears at bay when he saw that Blaine had given him divorce papers. "I… I…" He looked at Blaine pleadingly to tell him that it was all a joke.

"Okay, let me clear this first." Blaine said; irritated how Kurt is starting to make him feel guilty. "You're here to bear my child. That's your only purpose, and when the child is born I want you out of my life and my family."

"But it's mine… my child…" He opposed quietly.

Blaine snickered. "Do you think that you would be a great father? Do you think you could give my child the things he needed and wanted?" giving emphasis to the words 'my child'.

"I… I can't… but I can lo—"he was interrupted when Blaine mockingly laughed at him.

"You can what? Love him? Support him? Do you think that's enough when you can't even find someone who loves you back?" Blaine needed to be ruthless; Sam had reminded him earlier when they were practicing. He intentionally implied Kurt's insecurities about his previous relation with Chandler.

"I… please… stop… please…" Kurt didn't know what he is pleading for. Was it for Blaine to stop pushing him to sign the papers or for him to stop telling truths? He gripped the papers in his hands and let the tears flow.

"Do you want the baby to grow up like you? Insecure and boring?" He sighed and leant his back against the sofa. "Save him from being you." He continued belittling Kurt even though his stomach churned when he saw him trembling.

"Don't worry, you'll still received a $1,000,000 pay as separation fee." He mockingly said.

Kurt, with his trembling hands took the pen from the table and signed the divorce papers. His mind is still reeling from what Blaine had said. 'Save him from being you'

He didn't want his baby to be like him; so insignificant and unwanted. He wanted a better life for his child, and he knew that Blaine and his family will give a better future for his baby; even if the cost was never seeing his kid again. He brushed the tears from his face; pushed the papers towards Blaine and stood up.

"Guest room is over there." Blaine pointed at the door on his left side. He watched Kurt gathers his belongings and walks towards the guest room. He grabbed the papers and checked it if Kurt had really signed it.

He didn't know why he had mixed feelings of relief and grief when he saw Kurt's sign on the paper. He was about to stand up and go back to his own room when something caught his eye to one of the condition in the divorce contract.

The separation pay for one million was entirely crossed out. He grumbled and tossed the paper on the table. "You better be right, Sam. You better be right." He said to no one.

* * *

**Reference to Blaine's nationality as part Filipino and I commend the Filipinos for their family morals. Let us also help the Philippines from the Typhoon that had brought destruction in their country.**

**The broken dresser moment was from a Furt moment in Season 1.**

**Review to encourage. **


	5. Throwback

**I'm sorry for the late update; I was stuck to a house without internet (IMAGINE THAT!)**

**Thank you for all the reviews that you posted, it helps a lot to make the story clearer for the other readers… and thank you because you gave me an idea..**

**Sad scenes = more reviews (watch out for the next chapters.)**

**BTW, WOOT HOOT! To the unaired episode of Glee, Chris Colfer is so hot!**

* * *

He shut the door behind him, lean against it and slid down the floor. He can't breathe; everything had happened so fast. He just found out that he was pregnant, was forced into marriage, and just now signed his divorce papers.

Kurt can barely stand; he is trying hard to stop himself from crying, to stop the pain in his chest; the pain of losing his unborn child and the pain of mistrusting yourself to someone. He is drowning of his own sorrow; he wanted to be selfish and runaway, to get out from here and keep his child for himself.

He was about to get up and beg Blaine. His hands are already on the doorknob when he stopped himself.

'_Beg for what?'_ his mind supplied. He was kneeling, forehead against the doorknob, gripped tightly by his hands. "My baby" he whispered to himself. "I can't lose my baby… I just can't…please…" he cried loudly. He wanted to beg Blaine to throw the paper away and let him keep his child, but voices of his past have fogged his thought.

'_Save him from being you' _

'_Your presence on earth is a waste'_

'_No one will give a fuck.'_

'_Just die'_

'_You're dull, ugly, and stupid'_

'_It's your fault and your faggy outfits'_

'_You are fucking boring as hell'_

'_You are just a tool for me'_

'_Stay away from me'_

_'Save him from being you'_

He put his right hand on his belly and caressed it. "You won't Pickles…" he sobbed to the nickname he gave to the unborn child. "I love you too much for you to be like me…" he stood up; still caressing his stomach and went for the bed, so he could lie on a fetal position. "You won't… I promise you that… even if it's the last thing I could do for you." He wailed on the thought of losing his child. "You won't be like me… you'll grow up with a nice family who will make you a better person."

But he can't completely lose ties with his child; he can't, he won't. He needs Blaine to accept him, so that he can see his child even just for the birthdays and Christmases. He needed to change for Pickles… for Blaine. He needs to prove to Blaine that he could be a father. He had done it before, he can do it again.

Before Kurt had completely taken over by sleep, he remembered how he had changed during high school. He had thrown all his designer clothes and stuck to plain shirts and jeans. His friends in glee club had questioned him but he just averted their questions. He didn't fight for more solos or make loud suggestions for their performances. He stayed quiet, stayed out of the spotlight; wishing that Karofsky won't notice him again and blames him that his gayness had affected him. It worked, he never encountered Karofsky again after the incident in the locker room, and he became closer with the boys in glee, now that they are more comfortable with Kurt being more of a guy.

Kurt settled on that perception for years, he has to adjust so that people would accept him and love him. And when Chandler entered the picture, he changed again.

He became different when he became Chandler's boyfriend. He didn't notice; not until Blaine happened. He became more of Chandler's personal assistant than his boyfriend. He would do his work, run errands and cover his shift for him. He even goes to his apartment expecting a dinner date, but he was only there to keep it clean. He thought he was happy because Chandler was the first guy, aside from Dave, who had showed him romanticism—winking makes Kurt's heart flatter—and because he had no friends to warn him and talk about his relationship with, he was blinded by his love for Chandler.

And now with Blaine, he needed to change again so that he can at least grant Kurt's wish to see Pickles twice a year.

'_I need to be better."_ It was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Remind me again why I listened to you." Blaine said through the phone. He was in the kitchen counter, playing the rim of the coffee cup with his finger. "Do tell me why this plan is the best for me."

Sam, on the other line of the phone, yawned; clearly being interrupted in his sleep. "Blaine, I'm your best friend and secretary, it means I only wish the best for you… and the company."

"So this is about the business?" Blaine asked incredously.

"NO!" Blaine heard a ruffling sound on the other phone. "This isn't about the company Blaine, this is about you. Do you still remember Jeremiah? Or Eli?" Blaine winced at the thought of his failed relationships.

"Of course I remember them. Those all ended up badly. I don't even know what happened to them after we broke up."

"Exactly." Sam pointed out. "Then who, pray tell, told you that they are not good for you? Advice you that they will end up badly? That you will only be broken?"

"All you" Blaine admitted shamefully.

"And have you listened once when I told you to stop?" he reprimanded Blaine.

"…No"

"Hmmm..." he sounded smugly. "Then trust me on this, Kurt is bad for you. This is even worse when you are with Jeremiah or Eli."

"If they are bad for me, then how about Sebastian? Why is he better for me than Kurt when he was the one who broke me the worst?" he shouted back. He put the cup in the sink and went straight to his room, ignoring the wailing sound from the door across him. He closed the door and tried to repress the guilt that creeps around his mind.

"Because you're still not over him." Sam said as matter of fact. "Blaine, you still haven't told Sebastian that you're married. You're still hoping that he will forgive you for your mistake and take you back." There were rustling of sheets as Sam continued. "You still have feelings for him, because if you don't, you would have ended your relationship for good when he went to Australia. I suggested the plan, but I never force you to accept it. I'm just not letting you enter a heartbreak that I know you couldn't recover from."

Blaine kept silent throughout Sam's explanation because he knew Sam was correct, he still wanted to be with Sebastian, and he was foolish enough to enter into a commitment just to please his mother's plea.

"But why do I have to be cruel to him?" He asked Sam the question that bothers him the most.

"To save Kurt for falling to a person who can never love him back." With those words said, the phone call ended.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the smell of coffee simmering in his room. He was confused for a moment because he knew Sebastian drinks tea and rarely stays in Blaine's apartment. They never moved in together because their work is too far to each other's apartment. They mostly spend their time outside or in a hotel, but always have to go back separately to their own apartment—a rule Sebastian had insisted because he is always needed in work early.

He gave a last yawn as he stretches his arms above his head, and when he sat up, he gaze at the sonogram in his night stand; then he remembered his husband, Kurt. He walked to the kitchen and found Kurt, with his back on Blaine, preparing food for breakfast.

"I thought you can't stand the smell of coffee" Blaine said as he sits on the stool by the kitchen counter, interrupting Kurt with his work.

"Good morning…" Kurt greeted him, took the cup beside him and fills it with coffee. "I can't… but Quinn gave me some medicine for morning sickness and nausea, so I'm good with coffee around now." He smiles slightly as he pushes the cup towards Blaine. "Coffee?"

Blaine was confused, really confused. He expected a wailing Kurt in the morning begging him for his child or an angry Kurt who will lash out on him, but never this calm Kurt who offers him coffee. He hesitated to take the cup Kurt is offering but had done so and took a sip, he groaned immediately to the delicious taste that fills his mouth. _'Soy latte, best coffee I ever drunk'_ he thought but never voice out. "You know my coffee? How did you even make this?" he asked instead, peering at the trash on the corner, looking for coffee cups bought outside.

Kurt gave an affirming sound. "I was a barista before so I knew a few tricks to make coffee with just regular coffee maker." He then continued to put the pancakes in Blaine's plate and gesture for him to eat it. "You don't mind, do you? I used some of your stuff to make this…" he asked sheepishly.

"No…" Blaine replied looking at Kurt's eyes. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_ This is the first time that someone had made him breakfast, except his mom—which doesn't really count, and it done something to his heart. _'Is this how it feels to be really married?' _

His thoughts were interrupted when Kurt turned around, breaking their gaze and cleans the mess he made earlier. "I'm going out today to give out my resignation letter…" he didn't know why he needs to ask for permission but he supposed that good husbands had to do it.

They had discussed it before, Kurt resigning from his work so that he could focus on his pregnancy, no company would give him paternity leave for six months, so they decided that he should just quit. But now, with the divorce papers, he doesn't know where he would go after quitting his job. _'Focus on Pickles, Do what Blaine wants.' _He chided himself.

He finished cleaning up the counter, but Blaine is still eating his breakfast. He decided to take a shower first, considering he had spent his whole night crying his eyes out. He walked to the hallway, going after the last door, where the en suite bathroom of the apartment is situated.

Blaine is left to enjoy his breakfast, he was about to eat the last piece of his pancake when he heard a shriek coming from the hallway. He instantly dropped the fork and run towards the bathroom. Fortunately, it was unlocked and opens it immediately; revealing Kurt slump on the floor.

A very wet and naked Kurt; did he mention wet… and naked?

"Argghhh!" Kurt shouted again when he saw Blaine staring at him; he rapidly covers his crotch with his bare hands, forcefully closing his eyes and blushes darkly. "I'm okay, I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He assured him, but didn't try to make any movement, waiting for him to leave the bathroom.

He shrieked again when he felt warm hands touching the underside of his knee. He snapped his eyes open and saw Blaine crouching beside him. "Wha... what are you doing?" He said trembling from embarrassment and from the cold water drying from his skin.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Blaine questioned rhetorically; annoyed that he felt his cock twitch when he found Kurt lying naked on the floor. He breathes deeply and scoops him up from his position. "Why are you still covering when I've seen all of that?" He regrets commenting, because the next thing he knew, he is staring at Kurt's long and pink penis, a little damp from his shower earlier. Kurt's arms are now looped on his neck; his face buried in his chest. He repositioned him in his arms and can't help but steal glances to the pale man's body; salivating to the last sexual encounter he had, which is also his husband_. 'Damn Anderson! Get your head out of the gutter!'_

He tried composing himself from the fragrance that overwhelms his senses, and unconsciously carries Kurt to his room.

He gently laid Kurt to his bed, eliciting a painful groan from the taller man, so he frantically knelt beside him. "Are you in pain? Does something hurt? Is the baby okay?" he anxiously probed, all pervert thoughts forgotten, as he innocently examines Kurt's body for blood and twisted muscles. He caresses his husband's thigh, not noticing how it affected Kurt.

"Uhmm... Blaine…" Kurt stammers breathlessly. "Please… please stop…" Kurt pleads as he feels himself getting hard as Blaine slowly inspect every nook of his body. '_Stop it Kurt! You are so disgusting. Blaine will hate you more for being turned on.'_ His second voice reprimanded him. "Bla… Blaine…" he whispered again.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face when he heard the desperate plea in his name. The flawless white skin has now turned into deep red. _'Is he sick? He shouldn't have been exposed to cold that long.'_ was his immediate thought and quickly extended his arm to examine his temperature. In his rush, he accidentally brushes his hand to Kurt's cock.

"Nghhh…" Kurt can't help but moan. They both freeze when the sound came out from Kurt's mouth, eyes instantly found each other's. They remain silent; Kurt from humiliation— hoping that Blaine will not be repulse with his reaction— Blaine from surprise, his own cock had reacted to Kurt's voice, and he doesn't know how he will control his urges. _'I'm a healthy man, who also has needs, and that need is presenting him to me on a silver platter, I can't help but react to it.'_ He chastises himself.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you view the situation, Blaine phone rang, breaking the tension between the couple. Blaine instantly hops off the bed and walked to his desk to answer his phone. He tensed as he saw Sebastian's name on the caller ID.

"Hi babe…" he answered nervously. He took a glance back at his bed and saw Kurt standing up, using Blaine's blanket to cover his lower body. Kurt gave Blaine thumbs up, indicating that everything is fine and silently exits the room. Blaine didn't notice Kurt's watery eyes or his forced smile; too distracted to calm himself before talking to his boyfriend. "…miss you too" he absently replied when Sebastian said that he misses him.

He put the phone to loudspeaker and let Sebastian talk for a while, giving little comments to appropriate time, as he changes from his wet clothes. He opens his walk in closet and took a work-outfit appropriate, complementing it with a bowtie; a collection which he had ever since high school, and even though he rarely wears it because Sebastian thinks it's stupid, he still kept it. He dresses himself with the outfit he had chosen and turned off the loudspeaker. They talked for a while, the same routine of_ 'how's work' 'I miss you' 'I love you'_, before they say good bye and hung up.

Blaine gulped loudly as he turned the door knob and readied himself to face Kurt. He went outside his room and was met with silence; he looked for Kurt but cannot find him anywhere in the apartment, only a note pinned to the freezer indicating that Kurt had left earlier to settle his paper works.

He was relieved that they didn't have to talk about it, because he seriously doesn't know how to deal with it. He grumbled in frustration because he can't think of any excuse for his actions. He gave up and takes a look at his watch, knowing full well that he is already late for work, grabs his suitcase behind the couch, and proceeded to close and lock the door behind him. He went to work but his mind was running a show of a naked Kurt squirming breathlessly under him.

* * *

Kurt was in deep thought as he eats his third servings of cheesecake. He likes cake but never to the extent that he ate it all in one seating_. 'Being pregnant does something to your figure.'_ He sighed not because of his fast-growing weight but because of what happened that morning.

"oh god! How should I face him?" he muttered to himself, hands place on his temple as he thinks of an apology to Blaine later. "oh god…" he muttered again, oblivious to the weird looks that the other customers are shooting him.

He glances at his phone that read 3:09 and exhaled helplessly. He had been wondering around New York city after he went to his office to submit his resignation letter. He went right back to Blaine's apartment, but found it lock, and Blaine hadn't given him any key. He asked the floor manager for a spare key but told him that_ 'I'm sorry Mr. Smythe, Mr. Anderson haven't yet informed us that he is married and for the safety of the tenants in this building, we cannot give you anything, not until Mr. Anderson gave us permission to do so.'_

He felt sting in his heart during that awkward conversation, he didn't know which hurts more; not being acknowledge as Blaine's husband or being recognize as Sebastian. Whichever the case is both hurts a lot, but he schooled his facial reaction as nothing and bid the manager farewell; not correcting him for the mistaken identity. He then went sight-seeing in New York, even if there is nothing else new to see. When he felt his stomach grumble in hunger, he went to a nearby pastry shop and drowns himself into sweetness and wasting hours so he can go back to the apartment.

He took the last bite of his cake; both he and Pickles are satisfied to the amount of desserts that they had eaten. He patted his stomach under the table and sheepishly smiles, but groans again when he remembered the events earlier. He doesn't know how to explain to his husband without him being disgusted and hoping that he won't be annoyed more. He gave up trying to find an excuse and promises to himself that he needs to be more careful to avoid those kinds of situations.

He decided to wait the remaining few hours in the park nearby the apartment, he stood up feeling heavy for the meal he enjoys; and limply—his foot is still aching from his fall earlier in the bathroom—walks across the area; he opens the door and carelessly hit a man who was about to enter the shop.

"Bloody hell!" the man screeches while holding his nose, which is ironically bleeding.

"Oh god! Oh god! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't see you…" Kurt rushes to the man and searches his pocket for his handkerchief. "I'm sorry... I really am sorry..." he apologizes again and presses the handkerchief to the man's nose.

The man covers Kurt's hand with his and looks at Kurt directly. Kurt being uncomfortable with the man's staring, tried to fish his hand away, but the blonde man only gripped his hand tighter. "uhmm…. Excuse me…" Kurt started. "uhmm… I'm sorry again… but… my hands…hurt…" Kurt stammered, fear growing in him as the stranger roams his blue eyes through Kurt's body.

The man let go of his hand immediately, and Kurt was about to run away from him when the man says something he hadn't heard ever since high school. "Little freckles?" the man uttered in a very sexy British accent.

"…. Adam?" Kurt said disbelievingly. The man nodded and immediately engulfs Kurt in his arms, which was enthusiastically returned by Kurt. "Oh god Adam! It really is you!" he cried to the man's ears. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too…" Adam said and breaks their hug momentarily to hold Kurt's face and stare at the glasz eyes he had missed so much. "I miss you so much…" tear leaked through his eyes, and squeeze Kurt again.

Adam Crawford was Kurt's best friend since Junior high school. Their friendship started with the Neanderthals bullying Kurt; Adam, being older and stronger, protected him. They were attached to the hip after that, spent every time together. Their friendship was the strongest even when Adam's family had to move to Essex and leave Kurt alone in Lima. They use all types of social media just to get in touch with each other, but when the bullying in Mckinley escalated, Kurt had run out of good things to discuss with Adam; their friendship had slowly diminish and they just lost contact, busy dealing with their own lives. They were each other's best friends, but to Kurt, he was his first love.

"How… how are you?" Kurt asked as they settle themselves to a corner booth inside the pastry shop. "What are you doing in New York? I thought you were in England?" he continued; still overwhelm to bump to his best friend_. 'Do I still have the right to call him my best friend?'_ he thought to himself.

"I came here for business; I've been back and forth to New York to finish this deal." He replied noticing the glimmering ring around his best friend. "How about you? Catch some lucky girl, I see?" he pointed to Kurt's ring.

Kurt was confused for a moment to what Adam was referring to, but blushes deeply when he remembered that he never came out to Adam. He moved out long before he had courage to do so and when he had come out to his dad and friends, their friendship already has a big gap between them.

"oh… oh… not a girl actually…" He said shyly, but continued. "I'm married… to a man…" he slowly explains, bracing himself if Adam will reject him, but to his surprise Adam just beams at him.

"I know… "He giggled. "Well, I was hoping… because I had a crush on you back then." He smiled brightly when Kurt spluttered the tea he is drinking. "You okay?" he asked as he gently patted the man's back.

"yeah.. yeah… I just didn't expect that." He replied while coughing; still a little lost to Adam's intention; that never crossed his mind, he sure do know Adam was gay, but Adam always treat him like a younger brother. He had so many questions to ask him, but closes his mouth when he heard Adam speak.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Adam continued to ask. He knew that Kurt is married, but it was his only chance to tell him his feelings years ago; for closure he told to himself. And now that he had finally seen his best friend again, he won't let his lingering feelings keep them apart. That confession was his first and last move; satisfied to be just Kurt's friend again.

"Blaine… Blaine Anderson…" he unconsciously put both of his hands to his stomach. "We are… uhmmm.. I'm pregnant…" he blurt out.

"Oh my God!" Adam exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!" he then proceeded to give Kurt a hug.

Conversation smoothly flows from there, but they never mentioned the reason they drift apart or the physical differences, just talked about the memories they shared together, and updates about their own work and family, seeing that the Hummels and the Crawfords are very close.

"I think I'll like Finn and Carole if we meet, I just hope they'll like me." He commented offhandedly.

"Of course they will." He assured him and glance at his phone to check the time. He was shocked that it was already past seven. "Oh god! I have to go home now…" He frantically stood up and gave a haste good bye to Adam.

"Kurt! Wait!" Kurt stops in his tracks when Adam shouted his name. "We'll meet again, right?" he asked when he run off to chase him.

"Of course we'll meet again. I'll call you" he replied and gently pats his cheeks.

"Promise?" he extended his hand towards Kurt and held his pinky. Kurt giggled to the gesture; it was their thing.

"Promise." He then looped his pinky with his and beam at him before limply running to the direction of the apartment, where a furious husband is waiting for him.

* * *

**Don't hate Sam; he was just trying to be a good best friend….**

**I had to put Adam in the filter because his character is important in the story.**

**I kinda like the KADAM chemistry in glee, though Kurt and Adam should be more physical with each other… dammit Murphy.**

**Had to cut the story short, I'm in my 4000 words quota, so I'll just put the next scene on the next chapter..**

**Reference to:**

**Essex which is a canon where Adam really lived.**

**Cheesecake is what Kurt always order when he is upset. **

**Stupid guys mentioned which are involved with Blaine (Jeremiah and Eli)**

**Bowties are Blaine's signature for every episode**

**Pinky swear is what Kurt always do with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana**


	6. Green Eyes

**Check out my username to know what is the endgame for this story.**

**I'll be updating every week... Ranging from 12:00-1:00 am every Monday…**

**The story outline was finished ages ago, so I just have to fill it every week…**

**Aiming for 10,000 views!**

**This story was adapted from a Taiwanese Drama (I won't tell the title, because spoilers alert), but I have my own plot for the glee version so seat back and enjoy guys!**

**Sorry for not accepting immediately the other reviews, I didn't know that there are reviews that needed my permission… hehehe…**

* * *

The creak of the door was loudly heard in the silence of his apartment. Blaine stepped inside the dark loft, curious as to where his husband is. He carefully walked to the guest room to check if Kurt was already asleep, but the room is empty. He immediately runs to the bathroom to see if Kurt had slip unconsciously, but the room is also empty.

He was first relieved to know that he still has time to organize his thoughts before talking to Kurt. Then worry overtook him when he realized that Kurt should be here hours ago, he frantically runs to the guest room to check if Kurt's possessions are still there. He was comforted to see that Kurt didn't run away and took their child when he saw Kurt's suitcase on the corner and pictures of his family on the nightstand.

He continued walking towards the nightstand to see the pictures clearly. One frame shows a picture of his family, taken during Finn and Rachel's wedding. Blaine smiles lightly when he saw his husband's genuine smile from the photo; Rachel was in the middle smiling and holding her bouquet, Kurt was beside her—his eyes scrunched and back hunched from laughing, his dad was next to him—smirk was paste in his face, on the other side was the groom—eyes wide and face stunned, and beside him was his mom—right hand covering her lips. The photo was noticeably candid; snapping a beautiful moment of the HudmelBerry Family.

The other frame is a picture of a blonde woman holding a toddler in her arms. Blaine didn't need to second guess that the toddler was his husband, the nose and bluish-green eyes are the only clues he needed. Blaine guesses that the woman in the picture was Kurt's real mother; he knew Carole wasn't Kurt's birth mother when she introduces herself as Hudson-Hummel. He smiled to the picture and puts it right back.

He proceeded to his own room to change clothes; he glanced at his watch where the short and long hand is now vertically aligned to each other. "Damn it!" he cursed. He took his phone out to call his husband and demand him his whereabouts, but as he scrolls to his phone book, his husband's name wasn't listed. "Fuck!" he cursed again and flung the useless phone on the bed. He was worried about his husband's health, knowing that the low temperature is not good for the baby.

'_Damn it! He's a grown man! I shouldn't be worried about him_.' He thought to reassure himself and busied himself in reviewing his work while waiting for his husband, but almost two hours had already passed and Kurt is still not back. He groaned in frustration. "Damn it! Where the hell are you?" he shouted to an empty apartment. He flopped back heavily to the desk chair, squeezing his brain to remember Kurt's company name. "Fuck! I don't know anything about my husband!" he grudgingly stood up, frustrated at Kurt for getting home late and at himself for not knowing anything about him.

He was just about to call Sam to help him contact Kurt when he heard the doorbell rings, and his body automatically runs towards the door. He slammed the door open, ready to shout at his husband. "Whe—"he started.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kurt cut him off; hands folded together above his head, eyes shut tightly as he apologizes to Blaine. Blaine thinks it's a little cute when his husband sometime acts like a teenager. "I'm really sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stay up late…" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine didn't want any show for the other tenants on that floor, so without thinking he pulled his husband inside. Kurt stumbles in his steps because of his sprained ankle. "Ouch!" Kurt cried.

"Shit! That hurts?" He asked and gently now guides Kurt towards the couch. "Don't move." He ordered and hurriedly went to grab some ice and wash cloth. He went back to Kurt and sat on the adjacent seat next to him. He took Kurt's injured leg and placed it on the coffee table. He scoots himself closer and puts the ice—covered with a clean towel—around Kurt's ankle.

Kurt hissed when the cold made contact to his skin. "It's just a sprain… I'm okay…" He tried to tug his leg back from Blaine's grip, but Blaine didn't let go.

"Explain." Blaine said, still pressing the towel on Kurt's foot.

Kurt sighed and started explaining himself. "…. And then I met a friend who I didn't see for a long time… I'm sorry I didn't know that I spent so much time, I just really miss him…" he said sheepishly.

Blaine was ashamed; he is so ready to blame Kurt for making him worried, when it was his entire fault. He just didn't have his husband's number, but he also forgot to give him keys for the apartment. _'Fuck Anderson! That's another way of cruelty.'_ He intended to be mean to Kurt, but not in this way where the health of their baby is on the line. He didn't want Kurt to catch pneumonia and die. '_Shit! Shit! Shit!' _He reprimanded himself, but he didn't show that he is blaming himself, instead he acted cool and dominant.

He put the towel on the floor and held his palm towards Kurt. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Kurt apologizes again, gripping his held hand. Kurt was scared that Blaine will be mad at him and his idea to see Pickles will fail.

"Your phone idiot" Blaine chuckled and wiggled his fingers. Kurt put his phone on Blaine's hand, curious as to why Blaine was asking for it. "I'll put my number on it." he answered to Kurt's questioning looks. He dialed his number to Kurt's phone and made a missed call to his own phone, so that he also has Kurt's number. "Call me if anything happens." He was just about to return Kurt's phone when it vibrated in his hands. The screen shows a picture of Kurt with another man; their cheeks pressed together as they squeeze themselves to fit on the camera screen. Kurt's smile was alike on the photo he saw earlier in his room; sweet and genuine. The picture is obviously taken earlier; the scarf and coat Kurt is wearing now matches his clothes in the picture. But what made his blood boils is how the guys arm was looped on his husband's shoulder, and Kurt's face is blushing red. _'I'm not jealous! He's just a friend, I don't even know if he's gay or not…'_ He chided.

"Adam is calling." He said coldly and passed the phone back to Kurt. He continued pressing the ice cold towel to Kurt's ankle and eavesdrops to Kurt's phone conversation.

"Hey… I thought I was going to call you." Kurt answered in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Yeah… yeah… I got home safe…"Blaine can only hear Kurt's responses, so he doesn't really know what they are talking about. "Blaine's home too…" Blaine snapped his head upwardly when he heard his name in the conversation. "…Yeah... Okay… see you tomorrow." Kurt grinned before ending the call.

"… so that was Adam?" Blaine started, getting Kurt's attention. "He knows about me?" he probed Kurt.

"uh… yeah…" he answered unsurely. "Ughh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry…" He apologizes to Blaine but continued explaining when Blaine gave him a puzzling look. "Well… we are technically divorce and I introduce you as my husband… I'm so—"

"Don't be!" He cut him off. "I mean… it's okay… I'm still technically your husband." He amended. _'Take that! I'm Kurt's husband! I'm his!' _"NoI'm not" he answered his inward voice loudly.

"Huh?" Kurt asked. "You're not what?"

"I'm not… not mad." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were really angry." He only grinned as a response and asked him about his friend. Unfortunately, that was a wrong move because blood had conquered his mind as Kurt babbled about Adam. _'Adam this… and Adam that… Fuck him! …Don't fuck him! Shit!'_

"… and Adam said that he—"Kurt was giggling now as he continues his story. He was startled when Blaine suddenly curse and stood up from his position.

"I'm tired. I need sleep." He informed as he tossed him the cloth, marches to his room and slams the door loudly; leaving a stunned Kurt attending to his own injury.

"Fuck! Why am I feeling liking this?" He complained and buried his face to the pillow; forcing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, a set of keys, tied on a red ribbon, was dangling from his door knob. He squealed when the cubic glass key chain name tag reads 'Kurt Hummel-Anderson'; that sure made Kurt's day. And when he and Adam met later that day, he is till grinning and unconsciously plays with his new key chain; bragging to Adam his new gift from Blaine.

* * *

"Kurt… Kurt?" Adam asked as he waves his left hand to Kurt's face. "Penny for your thoughts." He jokingly patted his pocket for coins.

"Stop that." Kurt slaps Adam's hands away, but still grinned to his pun. They had been at it for weeks now, always meeting for any reason they could think of to cover the years they had spent apart. Kurt leaves the apartment after Blaine left for work, but he always comes back before him. The married couple talk to each other of course, you really can't avoid that to the people you are living with, but Kurt only talks about what he had done that day because he really doesn't know what Blaine's interests are. It's usually always him, who talks, and every now and then Blaine would add a negative comment, but it didn't deter him from continuing their conversation.

"What were you thinking about?" Adam pries as he took a bite of his salad.

"I was just thinking about Blaine…" He replied longingly.

"What about him?"

"He seems so distant… I'm really trying to reach out to him, but every time I talk about something, he gets irritated." He sighed, playing with his own food. He made a mental note to himself that he needed to buy yogurt and pickles again because restaurant food doesn't satisfy his stomach.

"Hmmm… What do you talk about with him anyway?"

"Mostly our trips, where we've been to… or what we've seen…"

Adam mumbled something that Kurt didn't quite get. "Again?" He asked him to repeat.

"I know why Blaine seems so distant."

"Really?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Of course I know… It's because it's your birthday." He then took a box from his bag and pushed it towards Kurt. "Happy Birthday Little Freckles!" He greeted him. He lied about the reason, but he surely knew why; however, he won't say anything because he doesn't want to damage their innocent friendship.

"My birthday is not until tomorrow…" he protested lightly but he is already grabbing the box and tearing the wrapper. "Oh my god!" He gasped as he sees the blue scarf. "It's Hermes!" He pronounced. "Oh my god!" He said disbelievingly. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"say… Thank you Adam… you are the bestest and most awesomest friend ever." He said, mimicking Kurt's high voice.

Instead of feeling insulted, Kurt giggled to Adam's joke. He stood up from his seat and gave Adam a hug, pressing his already swollen belly to Adam's face. "Thank you Adam. You really are the bestest and most awesomest friend ever." He repeated and pecked him on the forehead.

"Your welcome." He replied and blushes when he felt Kurt's lips on his forehead. "I had to give it to you today because my flight is tomorrow evening and I don't know if we could still meet…" he said staring upwardly at Kurt.

"It's okay I understand." He averted his gaze and went back to his position earlier.

Before he lost his insanity from that small kiss, he continued his explanation. "Blaine is distant because he is obviously making you a surprise present." He forced a smile.

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "Impossible…"

"okay…" he continued, one brow arch as he stared at his friend's reaction. "I don't know what your issues are… but I think a dinner to talk about your problems will help… a little romance wouldn't hurt." He suggested.

Kurt didn't respond to his idea, because he is now thinking frantically of meals he could share with Blaine for his birthday tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up earlier than necessary; he dressed casually, but added the blue scarf Adam had given him yesterday. He needed to go to the supermarket earlier so he could get the freshest meat and vegetables.

He opens the door of his room and saw that Blaine is also coming out from his. "Good morning." He beamed at him.

"Morning." Blaine replied, already dressed in work's attire.

"Are you working late tonight?" he asked him, not leaving their position.

"No." He replied.

"Would you make it to dinner tonight?" he asked sheepishly, prepared if he would be rejected.

"Yeah… yeah…" he said unsurely because ever since he got married, he always takes dinner at home and not outside; tired of eating take-out foods, and Kurt's meal is nothing compared to those Chinese takeaways.

"Great!" he grinned. "because today is my bir—" he was cut off by Blaine's voice.

"Nice Scarf." He noticed; he knew Kurt's choice of clothing is always plain. He never owns anything bright, not unless someone gave it to him.

"Oh... this… thank you…" he played the scarf's end. "Uhmmm… Adam gave it to me becau—"He was cut off again.

"I need to go. I'm late." He said coldly, and didn't really paid attention when Kurt shouted about the dinner plan.

* * *

The creative team was nervous as they wait for their boss to finish evaluating their design. Blaine paced the room, where five members of the team and his secretary are seated around a meeting table. His eyebrows burrow every time he flips the illustration boards in his hand.

"No." He threw one design to an employee who is trembling in his seat. "Trash." He threw another, hitting another employee in the eye, but ignored him. " Garbage." He threw it backwardly and glared at his employees. He flings the other illustration boards around the room and slams his palms loudly on the table, making the employees shiver. "You call these designs! Even kindergartens can make these!" he yelled at his employees whose heads are all bow down. "I am not paying you to give me scraps!" he growled.

"You! Lady with the red headband!" He pointed to a brunette.

The brunette wobbly looks up to her boss. "S… sir?" She asked nervously.

"What company do you work from?" he asked frustratingly, elbows leaned on the back of his chair.

"uhmm… An… Anderson Corporation, sir." She said unsurely.

"And what does this company do?" he challenged her.

"uhmm.. It's a multinational company that invested in retail, manufacturing, advertising, finance, publishing, mar—"

"Exactly!" he shouted, still frustrated at the low competence of his employees. "A Multinational Company! We are competing globally! Your standards must always exceed your limitations. And what you give me is… is… I can't even describe how horrible your designs are!" he shouted at them. "Who in the right mind had thought of this theme?" he yelled, frustration growing in him as he peeks at the designs.

"I… I did, sir." The woman in his right said as she raises her trembling hand. "I… I thought that the theme will fit the designers' clothing lines."

"Well, you thought wrong!" He mocked. "Present me a new design for the magazine by the end of the day or all of you are fired!" he threatened.

The employees immediately nod their heads and hysterically think of a new theme for the February issue of their magazine.

He grudgingly walks away from them, but before he could exit the room, he added. "And if… if I ever see any British-related in my magazine, I swear that all of you can never work in any designing company!" He made a dramatic exit by slamming the door behind him and swiftly walks to his office.

He heavily flops down to his office chair, took pain killers from his desk drawer and drinks it with a scotch he reserve for rare occasion. Being the owner of the company has its own perks such as drinking alcoholic beverages, though he always limits his drinking with only one glass, still trying to be a model for his subordinates.

"Arghhh!" He groaned as he presses the heel of his palms on his forehead. "Fuck this!"

Sam suddenly barged in his office, drawing boards at hand. He never knocks in his boss' office, having the friendship they already had. "What the hell is wrong with you, Anderson!" and yeah being the best friend's boss gave him the privilege to also curse him face-to-face. "These designs are great… They really fit well to the designers' clothing lines…" He shoves the boards on his desk.

"Why won't you approve them?" He inquired; his voice softens as he sees his best friend state. "I really think Victorian Era is a great theme for the Valentines issue…It's classic and romantic…"

"Blaine?" he asked when his boss didn't answer him, posture remain unmoved. "What's wrong?"

Blaine mumbled something and Sam asked again.

"Can't I just hate the theme, huh?" He asked angrily. He suddenly stood up from his chair, trudge towards his secretary, and then he began shouting. "I just hate it! I hate the theme! I hate the Victorian Era! I hate England! I hate anything British! And I hate Britain boys!"

Sam gets it now why his best friend is acting weird, Blaine is jealous; green glares evident from his eyes. He lets his best friend rant about his problems because he knows it's the only way Blaine is going to relieve himself.

"I hate how he always talks about Adam! I hate how he shares his dates with Adam!" He air quotes the date like a teenager. "I hate his smile whenever he remembers something that Adam mentioned. I hate that he spent most of his time with Adam! It's been weeks of Adam this… Adam that… and I'm sick of it!" He spat disgustingly.

"And I hate how he blushed when he admitted that Adam is gay!" He forcefully pulled Sam's collar closer to his face. "I also hate you!"

Sam raised his hands in surrender, confused why the anger is suddenly directed at him. "What did I do?"

"I hate your blonde hair! It reminds me of him!" He glared at his friend and raised his fist at him. "You know you had the same built and height." He never met him personally but he remembered him when Kurt shared him pictures of places he had seen with Adam, apparently he became his tour guide during his visit in New York. "Just one punch…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" He instantly backed off, stepping away from his delicate friend. "Chill dude! That's a lot of hate there… Violence won't solve anything…. And you'll ruin my pretty face." He backed away further even if he feels Blaine getting his senses back.

"…Okay?" he asked again and when he received a nod. He cautiously approached his friend. "Blaine, relax… Stop being jealous…"

"I'm not jealous." Blaine denied. "I just hate him."

Sam sighed; he really hated this part of Blaine, always trying to be superior. "You are. And don't deny it" he said when he saw Blaine opening his mouth to protest. "You are jealous. No wait… scratch that. You are the green monster itself." He accused him. "It's ridiculous if you hate a person when he didn't do anything to you. You are obviously jealous because Adam is spending more time with him and I get that, it's really hard… considering your rocky relationship with him. But you have to man up and take what's yours."

"I can't do that." He protests again.

"Yes you can. You are the Blaine Anderson. You can do anything, Own everything." Sam knows he is boosting his best friend's ego, but in Blaine's current state of mind, he will surely take his nonsensical advice_. 'Love brings the worst in him'_ he thinks sympathetically. "Make him remember that he is yours and that no is allowed to be near him."

"Yeah…" he thought about it momentarily. _'I'm his husband! And until we are officially divorce, He is still mine'_ he thought proudly. He struts towards his desk to take his suitcase under it and stride towards the door. "He is mine." He said absentmindedly.

"Yes… Remind Sebastian that he belongs to you." He replied boosting his ego more.

Blaine turned his head back to Sam. "Who said anything about Sebastian?" He asked confusingly. "I'm talking about my husband." He said walking away from a stunned Sam.

Sam was glued to his position, mouth shaped an o. That was his first time Blaine acknowledges Kurt as his husband. "Oh shit!" He said to himself because he gave him an advice to Blaine when he thought he was jealous because of Sebastian, and not Kurt.

"You are one hell of a leech Kurt." He accusingly appraised him. He thought about running for Blaine and stopping him, but he thought otherwise when he remembered the hardened glint he saw in his best friend's eyes; it was pure possession. No one can stop him from doing what he wants. "Well played Hummel. You already got him wrapped in your little finger." He said loudly and braced himself for the following weeks to come. _'You didn't know what you got into, Blaine'_ he admonishes his friend from afar.

* * *

Kurt is happily humming in his breathe as he continued cooking. He is making baked chicken parmesan for dinner, one of his greatest creations. He really hoped that Blaine will enjoy his food. The main course and side dish is already finished, the only task left is for the white sauce on top. He is still grinning as he stirs the sauce when he suddenly felt incredible pain in his stomach.

"Arghh!..." he shouted in pain. Quinn had already told him that cramps from males are worse than female because their body's reproductive function is more endowed than men. "Arghh!" he shouted again and rushed to his bedroom to get the pills Quinn had given him. He drank the pills and lay in his bed, suddenly tired of the work he had been doing. _'Need rest. Need sleep'_ was his last thought before falling asleep.

He was suddenly awoken by the beeping sound that came outside his room. He instantly stood up and opened his door, when he was greeted by a black smoke and burnt odor filtering the whole apartment. He immediately open up all the windows around the apartment, assured that the small fire he had caused was detected and the kitchen sprinklers had already been turned on.

He didn't go to the kitchen to see the mess he had made, but he can still hear the droplets of waters from there. He was scared now. No, he is terrified. Flashbacks of the fire in his old house had suddenly occupied his mind; the fire that causes his mom death.

He dropped to his knees, and started crying loudly. "Mommy!" He cried loudly. "Mom…" He pleaded.

It was still clear in his mind, her mom trapped on the other side of the house, telling him to run, to get away from the fire. "Mommy… I'm sorry…" he wailed.

He needed someone; he needed something to ground him. He needed his dad. "Dad…" he sobbed as he pulls the phone from his back pocket.

He was just about to dial his phone when it rang in his hand, telling that Adam was calling. He accepted the call and heard Adam's voice on the other line.

"Happy birth—" he didn't finish when he heard Kurt cried loudly on the phone.

"A… Adam… fi… fire… mommy…" he slurred. His whole body is still shaking from the trauma he had experienced before.

"Shit!" Kurt heard horns and screeching tires from the other line. "Are you okay? Kurt, where are you?" He asked anxiously.

"Ho… home…" he sobbed.

"I'll be there… don't hang up… talk to me…" he cooed but anxious about Kurt's state. He simultaneously talks to Kurt on the phone while pleading to the cab driver to drive faster. And within minutes he is rushing towards the apartment's door; grateful that he had already asked Kurt's address beforehand because he can't get any viable information with Kurt's current position.

"Kurt… Open the door… I'm here… I'm here now… shh…" Kurt cried loudly on the other end, but Adam heard feet padding on the tiled floor, and just waited for Kurt to open the door.

The door was open widely and Kurt came rushing towards him, gripping his shirt tightly as he cried loudly in his arms, face buried in his neck. "Scared… so scared…" he cried.

"It's okay…. Shh… it's okay…" He cooed Kurt, rubbing both of his hands on his back, and went inside the apartment. The apartment is fortunately still in one piece except for the kitchen, he peeked over Kurt's shoulder and saw that the whole kitchen is wet and the floor is covered with water, but the rest of the apartment is clean; though, a burnt odor still lingers in the air. He ignored it in favor of helping Kurt recover from his trance.

"No… baby… It's okay… I'm here, you're safe now, mommy is in better place." He cooed Kurt. He sat on the couch and let Kurt straddled his lap, Kurt's face is still buried in his shoulder, arms tightly looped around his neck. The position was entirely awkward and uncomfortable, but he let it be and continued murmuring assuring words to Kurt. "It's okay… shh…"

* * *

Blaine was in his own trance when he left the office. The smirk on his face never left him as he trudges to his apartment building. He is still grinning when he insert his key to his door and unlocks it. He is still confident when he opens it and smelled the burnt food. _'My hubby had a little accident, I see…' _okay now he is just purely pathetic as he remembers their dinner date.

The smile instantly vanish, eyes grew dark, hands curled to fist as he saw a horrifying scene in front of him. His husband is curled to another man; his blood is boiling as he slams his case to a wall opposite him causing the other man to face him.

"Get away from my husband!" he shouted on the top of his lungs as he marches towards living room.

* * *

**Need to cut it, next scene on the next chapter.**

**OMG! This is the longest chapter I have written. **

**I really tried inserting your reviews from one chapter to the next, so that it'll give you more clarifications if you have any doubts... because your reviews help me fill my story outline…**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really thought I suck at writing, so I just keep on giving authors my prompts, but your review had encourage me to write my own prompts and continued writing it…**

**I am never a fan of Blam! Kum yes! Never Blam…**

**Reference to:**

**-Baby its cold outside lyrics (if you know it, you should know where I used it)**

**- Kurt's addiction to scarves **

**Review to Encourage!**


	7. Tension

**Guys! Come on! It wouldn't be so hard to log in and follow and favorite this Story… Every fave/follow gives the authors boost to write more… not just me but all the fan fiction writers…**

**I'm still aiming for the 100 reviews, 100 favorites, 300 followers, 10,000 views. Help me make this come true… XD**

**Worst week ever, my youtube account was terminated because I posted kurt hummel scenes, so I have to make another account and repost my trailers… help me gather as many views and likes as you can. I'll be updating my account every week to post the klaine trailers…**

**Writers' block for a whole week... so sorry for procrastinating, but I'm still hoping for good reviews…**

**And yeah I agree with your previous reviews... I also think it was funny how Blaine mixes work with personal lives; I've been dying to write that one… so I'm happy that it received positive responses.**

* * *

Adam immediately snapped his head towards the door, when he heard a loud bang ringing from the walls. His right hand are still buried in Kurt's hair and used his other hand to soothe Kurt's back, who despite the death grip he formed around Adam's neck, had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"You! Get away from him!" Blaine yelled to the blonde guy who is currently hugging HIS husband ON HIS couch IN HIS apartment. "You shameless man! Let go of my husband right now!" He demanded.

Adam knew what the scene looks like to Blaine and he can't help but feel proud to be seen as a threat to the married couple. He schooled his face and remembered the real problem in the situation; Kurt. "Shhh… Kurt is sleeping…" he amended and even though he wanted Kurt longer in his arms, he decided to gently lay him down on the couch and slowly stood up to face the wrath of Kurt's husband.

"Don't shh me! You're the one who is cheating with my husband!" Blaine shouted again and strode forward until he was half foot away from Adam, poking him hard on the chest.

Adam was surprised that Kurt didn't wake up from all the yelling that Blaine is doing. _'Well, it was a really traumatic day for him… he needed all the rest he can get.'_ He heavily sighed and pushed Blaine's finger down. "I'm not his lover, I'm his best friend… I'm Adam." He introduces himself to show that he isn't any way going to be between the couple.

"Oh I know who you are!" Blaine spat furiously. "You're the one who has been spending so much time with Kurt."

"At least I get to spend time with him! I'm not the one who buries himself with work and make the breakfast and dinner the only times he talks to his pregnant husband!" Adam retaliated, waking Kurt be damned.

"I… I…" Blaine looked so lost, he thought he have the upper hand in this argument because he found his husband curled up with another man, but tables are now turned when Adam pointed out his misbehaviors towards Kurt and it is hitting him right on the face. "It's because… I… he… You knew?" He asked instead because he really can't voice out his excuse for his actions, he avoided Kurt because one, he didn't want to hear about his escapades with Adam; and two—especially this reason— was because every time they talk, he is entranced by the way his husband's lips move, the way his nose scrunches when he smiles and the pitch of his high voice whenever he laughs. And every single time he averted his eyes from his face, he is clouded with the images of his husband lying naked on the bathroom floor, so of course he had to always cut their conversation short and goes to his own room to take care of his growing problem.

Kurt Hummel made him feel like a teenager again.

"Of course I knew. I'm his best friend." He emphasize the word friend, because as much as it hurts him, he doesn't want to make Kurt's marriage life more complicated for him, so he wanted Blaine to know that he is just a friend… will always be. "Look man, I'm not cheating with Kurt. I mean look at him, I don't think he is capable of doing that." Blaine and Adam glanced at the same time at Kurt whose face are still crumpled, tear marks visible from his cheeks and lips are swollen from biting.

'_You'll be surprised if I told you that he cheated on his ex with me… well not cheated per se, mistakenly identified, I prefer..'_ He thought to himself before absorbing what Kurt really looked like, Blaine desperately wanted to run to his husband and hold him tightly when he saw the face Kurt is making, but he restrained himself when he realized something awful had definitely happened to him and only Adam has the answer. "What happened?" He calmly asked the blonde man. His jealousy lessens, but never disappears. He slowly approached Kurt while listening to Adam's explanation.

"I don't really know…" Adam scratches the back of his neck. "I was calling him to greet him a happy birthday…"

Blaine stopped on his tracks. '_It's his birthday? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! So that was the dinner for. Fuck! I didn't even know.' _He admonishes but continued walking again; never giving any clues to Adam that he didn't know Kurt's birthday because husbands are supposed to know that bit of information.

"… and then he was just crying and yelling… well, until he fell asleep… and then you came…" Adam finished the story. He explained to Blaine what he thought happened based from the look of the kitchen and from the small hysteric information that Kurt had given him earlier.

Blaine crouched down to Kurt's level and touch Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm confused, why would he react to fire like that?" He questioned Adam without meaning to.

"You don't know?" Adam asked incredulously. "You don't know that he was trapped in a house fire when he was a child? You don't know that his mother died saving him from it?" He asked not believing his own question, how could Blaine do not know this important information about his husband. "Are you really his husband?" Adam can't help but shout his last question.

"Of course I know about that! I'm his husband after all!" Blaine shouted his lie. _'Of course, I don't know it… How could I know that his mother died a tragic death when I don't even know his birthday…? How would I know?'_ he thought shamelessly. "What… what I mean is that… uhmm… why would he… uuhhh… react to fire like that when he is so accustomed to cooking?" He amended; still stroking Kurt's cheeks.

"Well, if you didn't barge in and accuse us of cheating, then you would have notice the puddles of water on your kitchen floor." Adam pointed his thumb over his back, he felt something wrong in Kurt and Blaine's relationship but he can't point it out yet. "I think seeing the house almost caught in fire triggered something in his memories, he is fine with cooking but no big fires…. Burt and I always switch the channels whenever news about fire was on…" he smiled sadly at the memories.

Blaine didn't do anything or say anything when Adam was explaining, but he sure does as hell felt everything. He feels sad about his husband's past, happy that Kurt had a friend like Adam, jealous that the friend knows more about Kurt than him and bitter that he remains clueless of anything related to his husband.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." He whispered to Kurt and lightly kiss his forehead; causing the pale man to start waking up.

"Blaine? Adam?" Kurt questioned when he saw the sad faces they are wearing. "What happened?" he asked automatically, rubbing his eyes to regain his vision properly while simultaneously trying to sit up on the couch. "Adam? Why are you still here? Weren't you supposed to be at the airport?" Kurt asked frantically, memories of the earlier events started coming back. "Oh my God! I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you late…I'm sorry…" He apologizes.

"Shh… it's okay… I still have time…" Adam moved forwards to Kurt and seated beside him. "Are you okay now?" he asked gently.

"Yeah… yeah… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… it's just… uhmm…" he tried explaining. He unconsciously lean on his husband body—like they've done this a million times—when Blaine rounds his arms possessively around Kurt's shoulder, letting Adam and Kurt continue their conversation.

"It's okay you don't have to explain…" Adam said and he ignored Blaine's pointed look when he took Kurt's hand. "I understand… I was there remember… I understand…" he assured.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "I'm okay now… sorry you had to witness my breakdown…" he said shyly.

Adam nodded his head. "I should probably go; I still need to prepare some other things." He said; provoked by the death glares Blaine is sending him, but not until he is assured that Kurt is fine.

"… yeah… yeah… sure… Thank you again Adam."

"Anything for you and Pickles…" he said leaning forward and tapping Kurt's nose with his point finger. "See you soon, little freckles." Adam purposely used Kurt's nickname to push Blaine more on the edge.

But before he could stand up, Kurt held his pinky towards him. "Promise?" Adam grinned and looped his pinky with Kurt's.

"Promise." He assured him and slowly grabs his duffle bag, he waved goodbye to Kurt once more and showed himself to the exit.

Blaine Anderson is a lot of things, but stupid is not one of it. He knew that 'little freckles' was Adam's nickname to Kurt, and yeah he was frustrated when he called Kurt that way and when he touched his husband. He is jealous but he let it slide; giving credits to their strong friendship and Kurt's traumatic experience. But he is more upset when Adam referred their child as 'Pickles'. _'Apparently I'm the only one who didn't know that you call him Pickles, Kurt.'_ He thought bitterly.

"So… you name our baby after a vegetable you are addicted to…?" Blaine joked to disperse the tension between them, but he didn't need it anymore when he saw his husband sleeping again. But this time, his face looks peaceful and happy, no wrinkly forehead; his back lent against Blaine's chest, head rested on Blaine shoulder; arms, covered with Blaine's are wrapped around his stomach.

"Great! You ignored my existence while your best friend flirted with you in front of me and now you are using me as your boyfriend pillow?" He complains half-heartedly. He didn't really mind the position they are in, yes it is uncomfortable but he likes it. Really likes it. They have tomorrow to talk things out, but now he is just contented to have Kurt near him.

He slowly took his phone from his back pocket so he wouldn't wake Kurt and send Sam a text message. _'Not going to work tomorrow. And Sam …I don't care anymore.'_ He hopes Sam knew what he is referring to.

He discovered three things about Kurt today; one, his husband's birthdate; two, his husband's fear of fire and three, he has a child named Pickles. He smiled however and pressed a light kiss on his husband's forehead, snuggling him closer as he lets his mind think about his new plan of getting to know Kurt more.

* * *

Kurt woke up with the sweet aroma that is surrounding his room. He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes, and then he realized that he isn't in the guest room, but in Blaine's.

As if on cue, the slightly opened door moved inwardly, revealing his husband walking towards him, a tray full of food in his hand. "Good morning!" Blaine beamed and sat beside Kurt. He fixes the stands of the tray so he could place it on Kurt's thighs. "I made breakfast." He announced, gesturing to the food he cooked.

"You cook?" Kurt asked him; feeling awe that Blaine made him breakfast and wary that Blaine is acting out of his character.

"Well… not really, I never had the chance to touch a spatula my entire life…but I used an online recipe book for help… so I would know how to cook edible waffles." Kurt looked at the well-prepared food in front of him. Blaine had prepared waffles and orange juice for him; he is touched by the sweet effort that Blaine is doing. And his heart tingles when Blaine said that it was his first time cooking, and he did it for him.

"Go on… try it…" Blaine encouraged Kurt, grinning widely as he anticipates his husband's reaction. Kurt took a bite from the waffle as Blaine waited anxiously for Kurt's approval of his cooking skills. He sighed in relief when Kurt beams at him and held his thumbs up. "Oh... good… I thought I did something wrong with it…"

Kurt drank his orange juice before opening his mouth. "…about yesterday… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" he apologizes.

"Mean to what?" he asked confusingly, as far as he is concerned, the apology should be coming from him and not the other way around.

"With what happened to the kitchen and all…" He finished.

"I don't care about the kitchen, Kurt… I care about y…" he almost slips, but covered it with a fake cough and asked another question. "Could you tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked gently. "I mean if you are okay with that? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or something."

"No… no… it's fine now… I'm okay now… it just threw me off guard that's all." Kurt assured him and after biting the waffle he proceeded to tell Blaine what really happened.

"… then I don't know what happened after that, next thing I knew, you and Adam were there…." He shrugged.

Blaine was kind of relief that Kurt didn't mean to call Adam, it's like a thorn took from his heart when Kurt clarified that he was going to call his father and not his best friend. '_Well you won't even blame him if he did so, you didn't treat him like a husband, so why would he call you?'_ his conscience guilt him.

"… you don't need to do this… our baby is still fine…" Kurt's voice breaks him from the ongoing debate in his mind.

"Pickles." He stated. "You named our baby Pickles." He said instead, ignoring the ache in his heart when Kurt implied that he only cares for the baby and not Kurt. _'Well! Fuck! I'm a selfish bastard, of course he would think that way...'_

"… yeah… about that, I'm so—"Kurt started but was cut off by the other man's voice.

"I like it… Pickles, it's cute… Do you…. Uhmm… Do you know the baby's sex?" he asked shyly because he hasn't been to one of the doctor's sessions.

"… not yet… it's too early for that…" he said and when he saw Blaine's crestfallen face he bravely asked him. "… but I have a doctor's appointment today, do you… uhmm… do you want to come with me?" he asked shyly. "… Oh wait, I'm sorry… you have work to do." He added; also disappointed to his realization.

"Yes!" Blaine was immediate answer. "I mean no, I don't have work… I'm on leave today… and yes, I want to go with you." He said enthusiastically as he tries to remove the tray from Kurt's lap. "Come on, you have to get change for the doctor's checkup."

"Wait! Wait! I haven't finished my breakfast yet!" Kurt gestured wildly to the tray.

"Leave it there… I'll finish it up…" He said standing up and tugging Kurt's hand.

"No!" Kurt shouted immediately. "I mean… I want to finish it all by myself." He said and quickly stuffs his mouth with his breakfast.

"Is it that really good? Give me some…" Before Kurt could react, Blaine had used his fingers to pick a sliced waffle and took a big bite from it. He then immediately spews it on the plate. "Shit! Why is it so salty?" He scrunches his nose and grabbed the orange juice to remove the salty taste, ignoring Kurt's shout of protest. He took a big gulp of the juice before spitting it on his bedroom rug. "The fuck! The juice is too sweet! Kurt why the hell are you eating that? Is something wrong with your taste now?" he questioned his husband, still disgusted with the food he consume.

"… no… it's because you made it…" Kurt admitted shyly, blush creeping on his face. Kurt nibbles on the tip of his fork while staring at Blaine, who is returning the gaze with more intensity.

'_So lucky to have you…"_ he thought lovingly. Apparently he is stupid in other things too, and kitchen expertise is one of them.

They stared at each other far too long before Kurt burst into laughter remembering Blaine's face when he ate his own cooked meal. "Oh my god, your face…" he said between giggles.

Blaine frowned first before joining Kurt in hysterics.

* * *

"I'll just take this call…" Blaine excused himself, hand covering the mouth of his phone as he exits the waiting room to talk to Sam. "… I'm in the hospital, Sam..." Blaine's aggravated voice ringing in the area.

When Blaine exits the room, Kurt turned back to the magazine he was reading before. They have arrived at the doctor's office a while ago; way too early for their appointment, but Kurt can't help but comply with his husband's excitement.

"Kurt!" He was jostled from his thoughts by another pregnant woman that he befriended during his trips to the doctor.

"Tina!" He stood up and gave her a hug. Tina was almost in her due date, so she practically lives in the hospital when she visits it frequently to check her baby's health condition. "Where's Mike?"

"Oh… he went to get his coffee… he was annoyed at me saying that I am being too paranoid to visit the doctor every other day." He complained to Kurt as she suited herself on Blaine's previous seat and their one sided conversation flows from her marital problems and pregnancy pains. Kurt listened attentively to Tina, not really commenting because he knew Mike has his own point, but Tina has her own too, and its basic maternal instinct —or in his case, fraternal instinct—to be obsessed for your child welfare.

When Tina was finished about her rambling, she then asked Kurt about the whereabouts of his husband. "So where's your husband?" Kurt was unsure if he could introduce Blaine as his husband when Tina continued his question. "I only saw Adam here once, why haven't your husband accompanied you to the other sessions?" Tina was referring to the time where Adam had insisted to make an impromptu check up to the doctor when he witnessed Kurt crying from the cramp pains. He was about to correct the mistaken identity when another voice had invaded their conversation.

"Adam is just a very, very concerned friend of ours." Blaine said as he walked inside the room and lean down to give Kurt's forehead a peck, then crouched down to his stomach to caress Kurt's belly. "I'm Kurt's husband; Blaine Anderson-Hummel." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, he stretched his hand to the Asian. "Nice to meet you…" he trailed off.

"Tina Chang" She said apologetically and shook his hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought…" Blaine just nodded without looking at her and continued playing with Kurt's belly; cooing at Pickles.

Tina looked at Kurt and mouthed her own apology, which was returned with a small smile from Kurt. Kurt was secretly preening from the incident because Blaine just introduced himself as his husband, even hyphenating their last name. He glanced down at his husband and he just thought how happy he is to see the playful side of Blaine. The room was quiet except for the strange sounds Blaine is making to Kurt's belly; fortunately, the tension in the room was saved when the doctor's assistant called the Hummel-Anderson for their appointment.

Tina waved another apologetic goodbye to Kurt when the couple stood up and headed for the office.

* * *

After the ultra sound, Blaine and Kurt are waiting for Dr. Wilde to come back for the sonograms of Baby Pickles and the report for Kurt and Pickles' health. Dr. Wilde was Quinn's mentee during college years, so she recommended her instantly when Kurt needed a male-pregnancy specialist who lives in New York.

They were sitting beside each other across the doctor's desk; eyes everywhere except to each other. It was a little awkward that they had done something together after their marriage, but both are secretly enjoying themselves in their first family trip.

The silence in the room was interrupted when the doctor entered the room and gave Kurt a handful of sonograms. "Why the hell do you need 5 pictures for every position?" Dr. Wilde said as she settled in her desk chair. She is great with his job, but not with the patients.

"Relatives." He explained vaguely. He had been collecting the sonograms for his family and Blaine's family; mailing them each set every doctor visit, while the rest are kept for him; gathering all pictures he can get, dreading for the time he would be leaving his baby.

Both men cooed at every picture printed; they were preening at their baby even though they can only see a deformed shape on it. Dr. Wilde gave them a few more minutes to fuss over the pictures before getting the couples attention back.

"So do you want to hear the good news or the better news?" Wilde asked grinningly, chin rested on her intertwined fingers.

"Good news first!" The couple shouted in unison. Dr. Wilde rolled her eyes playfully to the married couple who acts like teenagers that just started dating.

"Okay… the good news is… the baby is perfectly healthy…there are no signs of abnormality" Male pregnancy is rare, but known to the entire world, so it wasn't a surprise to other people if they would see a pregnant man. There had been in-depth researches in Europe about the negative effects on the baby, so carriers should be keen and follow direct orders from their doctor to avoid the danger they are putting in on their child's life. "… You on the other hand Kurt should avoid stress."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand when the doctor had told them that Kurt is stressed, he gripped Kurt's hand tightly, conveying all his apologies through their intertwined hands. "…Will he be okay?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Kurt is fine… healthy even, I presume you are following my instruction?" When Kurt nodded enthusiastically, she continued. "I can just see from your wrinkled forehead and buggy eyes that you need more rest, okay?" she asked again and wrote something on her notepad. "I can't give you anymore pills because it might affect your child's growth, but this is a Chinese Herbal tea you can buy at the pharmacy. It will help you relax more and help you in your sleeping problems." He handed Kurt the paper.

"Now, the better news is…" he trailed off to look at the expectant face of the couple, which immediately turned beet red when she announces "You can have sex now!"

The couple sat up straight in their seat, looking directly at the doctor, but their hands remained intertwined. Blaine made a small coughing sound when he needed to distract himself from the images that started to creep on his mind.

"Oh please… from all the eye-fucking you're doing in my office, I won't be surprised if Kurt will give birth to twins now…" She smiled smugly; enjoying the embarrassing faces that the couple is making_. 'Too much tension'_ she concluded.

* * *

"Oohhh… Look who I found… our little fag." Kurt snapped his head towards the familiar voice and saw that he was once again bounded by his tormentor back in high school; Azimio.

They were supposed to be headed home after their trip to the hospital, but Blaine was called into the office to sign some important deals, so instead of going back to the apartment, Kurt had persuaded Blaine to take care of his work first then come back to the apartment together.

Once in the office building, Blaine had insisted him to wait in his own office, but Kurt didn't want to disturb him and stayed in the lobby instead, reading his own book while waiting for Blaine. He was entranced by the context of the book when he was disturbed by Azimio, who wears a guard uniform.

"What are you doing here fag? You cannot enter here." He barked grabbing the pale man in the elbow.

"I… I was with someone… "Kurt tried to reason out. His other arm is curled around his stomach, protecting his baby if he will ever be slam to a wall or on the floor. "I didn't trespass… please… please let go of me… I'm with someone…" he begged, trying to pry his other arm from Azimio's vicious grip.

Azimio didn't listen to him and continued dragging Kurt outside the building; he was just about to push Kurt on the ground when he heard yelling behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He saw his boss, Mr. Anderson, marching angrily towards him.

"Crisis averted, sir. This fag will not trespass the building anymore." He made a salute to his boss and continued dragging Kurt.

"What the fuck are you doing to my husband, you imbecile?" Mr. Anderson yelled furiously, catching not only Azimio's attention, but all the employees on the ground floor. Blaine's wedding with Kurt was only known to their respective families, so the employees of Anderson Corporation and the media haven't been tipped off by the sudden matrimony of the Anderson and Hummel. Amelia and Burt decided that they would wait to announce the nuptial after Kurt's birth to lessen the pressure that the newly weds will be facing.

"Let go of my husband!" He repeated his order and yanked Kurt from the bully's hand. He immediately caressed Kurt's face. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you want to go the doctor again" He asked anxiously and roamed his hand to where Azimio was gripping Kurt earlier. "Does it hurt?"

"No… I'm fine… We're fine…" he assured him, thankful that Blaine prevented Azimio from slamming him on the floor. "I'm okay…. Thank you…" He said once again.

Blaine was not entirely convinced that Kurt is fine, but he let it go and would pry him again on the way back home, but in the meantime he needed to do something first. He turned around, put a protective arm around Kurt and faced the giant who manhandled his husband.

"You!" He pointed at the guard; ignoring the other employees' surprised faces. "What did you just call my husband?"

"I'm sorry sir… I didn't mean to sir... Didn't know sir…" Azimio cowered to his boss' dark glare.

Blaine snared at the employee's bigoted reasoning. "You work for me and because Kurt is my husband, you also work under him." He retaliated with his own reasoning. "Never insult my family, remember that!" He threatened darkly. The movement of Kurt's hand on his back is the only thing that is preventing him from punching the stupid guard in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir…I'm really sor—"Azimio begged like his life depends on it.

"Do not bother reporting for work tomorrow. You are fired!" He spat to his face and held Kurt more tightly.

"Blaine… you don't have to, that was too much…" he whispered to Blaine's ears.

Blaine turns Kurt's face towards him and replied. "No, baby… nothing is enough for you." And without thinking, he kissed Kurt chastely on the lips; both were utterly surprised at Blaine's sudden movement. The flow of electricity is evident when they pull apart and instantly locked their gazes with one another; still oblivious to the stunned faces of Blaine's employees.

* * *

**And that's what you called FLUFF!**

**I was stuck in the first scene, because I don't know if I should let Kurt be asleep or awake; witnessing the argument between his husband and best friend. I know it's a small factor, but it could change the whole dynamic of the scene, so I was stuck thinking that scene for days; thus, the procrastination. I hope it turned out well.**

**Guys, Read "Remember to Feel Real" I prompt that fiction, it is still WIP and the author hasn't been updating for like a month or so, but I talked to her and said that she is just busy and we'll be updating soon, Hope you like it.. It's CRISSCOLFER. It's the reason why I started writing, I was glad that someone had accepted my prompts (another prompt I submitted was to joycie89, but she is still writing it), but the update took forever, so I started writing my own fiction. HA! (I'm Impatient as ever!)**

**Reference to:**

**-Implied Teenage Dream**

**-Boyfriend pillow in the guilty pleasure episode (Go Bruce!)**

**-Kurt's bullies working under him (his first dialogue in the pilot episode)**

**Review to Encourage! (I can't believe it; I have my own tagline now!)**


	8. Research

**So many things to be happy about!**

**Reviews from my readers (those were really great!)**

**Just found out that my fic is being tracked by klaine-fic-updates (its an accomplishment for me) hahaha**

**Freaking "Ride" by Nellie12 is now complete**

**I just hit the 10,000 view mark**

**New Goal: achieve 20,000 views**

* * *

"Okay… uhmm..." Blaine thinks a question for Kurt as the couple lounges in the living room. "Am i… a morning or night person?" He glanced at his husband who is sitting next to him; head rests on the back of the couch while his legs were propped on the coffee table, hands drumming the bulge of his stomach, as he thinks of his answer.

Progress has been made between the two; it has been days since the office kiss happened, but neither of the two mentioned it afterwards. They settled for shy smiles and stolen glances; neither acknowledging the dynamic shift in their relationship; nevertheless, they are comfortable with what they have now, as friendship started to grow in their relationship.

It's Christmas Eve but the couple settled in celebrating it within the four corners of the apartment. They already greeted their respective families when they cannot join the couple's humble celebration; Cooper and Jenna have to attend a Christmas Party hosted by Jenna's company, the HudmelBerry celebrated Christmas in Ohio when Carole's parents made a surprise appearance and Blaine's parents went to Italy to celebrate their Christmas-slash-anniversary.

The newlyweds had already finished their dinner, which was thankfully done by Kurt. They decided to eat the dessert in the living room when Blaine came up with a game where he could discreetly gain more information about his husband.

"That's a trick question." Kurt decided as he pushes himself up in a sitting position. He took a bite of his Nutella dipped pickles before explaining. "You are neither a day or night person… You do your work base on your mood, not on the time." He stated as a matter of fact.

"No I'm not." Blaine denied. _'How do you even know that? I didn't even notice it.'_ Even Kurt knows more about him than himself.

"Yes you are, Blaine. You do things depending on your mood. You have to get comfortable first before you started working or doing whatever you are doing." He stated smugly and brought the pickle in his hand toward Blaine's mouth. "Now eat up, Anderson." He teased him. Apparently, if one guesses the wrong preference, they would have to eat the food they hate the most and ironically Blaine admitted that he never liked eating pickles.

"Why is there no dip?" Blaine complained, trying to cover the taste of Pickles with the chocolate dip.

"Punishment for you cheater." Kurt replied and waved the pickles on his face again. "You thought I couldn't answer that, huh?" he asked smugly then removed the pickles from Blaine's face, deciding a better punishment for him. "Wait! On second thought…" he then scooped his yogurt from the table and dipped the bitten pickle. "Say ahhh…" Kurt said as he repositioned himself to feed Blaine the pickle.

Blaine eyed the vegetable in front of him. "No way! No way am I going to eat that thing!" He protested, moving Kurt's hand away from him. "No way! Hummel! You eat that."

"Come on Blaine… You lose, you have to eat. I drank that Oolong tea you made me." Kurt whined and placed the food right at Blaine's lips. "Open up."

Blaine smirked when he remembered Kurt's face when he drank the bitter tea. One thing he knew about his husband is that he cannot live without his Non-fat Mocha, but dipped pickles are his substitute during his pregnancy. He finally opened his mouth when Kurt swiped the pickle on his lips, smearing the yogurt down to his chin. He took a big bite to satisfy Kurt's demand and accidentally biting Kurt's finger.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his finger is still inside Blaine's mouth. Blaine made no movement when Kurt called out to him, just stared at the Glasz eyes—yes he had searched Kurt's eye color—staring back at him. After a few seconds of tasting a tidbit of Kurt, Blaine slowly drags his lips away from the finger eliciting a silent pop in the process. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered again when he felt Blaine moving closer to him.

The moment was over when Blaine's ring tone resounded in the apartment. He moved his eyes away from Kurt and groaned in frustration. _'Why am I so angry about? Damn it Anderson! Stop being a pervert! You've just started being friends, don't ruin it.'_ He calmed himself first before crawling over the coffee table and grabbing his phone. He was just about to accept the call from Cooper when the ringing stopped. He shrugged, not bothering to return the call and resumed his position before.

The two sat beside each other facing the television, elbows brush as they move awkwardly in their seat. "So…" Blaine prompted and scratches the back of his neck.

"So… am I a Beatles or Sonny & Cher?" Kurt asked hopefully; dismissing the sudden tension around them.

Blaine chuckled to Kurt and answered him seriously. "Beatles. Definitely the Beatles." He answered proudly.

"How can you be so sure? Sonny & Cher's songs are also great." Kurt challenged Blaine.

Blaine knowingly shrugged. "I heard you humming a Beatle song the other night…" He admitted shyly. He didn't want to invade in Kurt's privacy when he saw him sitting on the rocking chair, which was bought by Blaine when he found out that it helps in the carriers' blood circulation. He saw Kurt rocking into sleep while rubbing his palms to his bare stomach; having his shirt ride up below his nipples, he knew watching Kurt sleeping is kind of creepy but he can't help himself stare at the beautiful image of his husband. "I only heard snippets of it but I think it's…"

"Blackbird." They said in unison.

Kurt smiled when Blaine guessed it correctly. "It was my mother's lullaby to me when I was little… and I think she wanted me to do it with Pickles too."

"Can you… uhmm… can you sing it?" Blaine asked shyly, he really wanted to hear Kurt properly sing.

"I… don't know…" Kurt hesitated, he hadn't been singing since high school, so he didn't know if he still can do it. "I haven't sung in years…" He reasoned out but nodded when Blaine beg him again. "Fine… fine…" He coughed and repositioned himself comfortably, facing Blaine with eyes closed as he started to sing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

_All your life _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

He finished his song and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised when Blaine's face is mere inches away from him. "Kurt… that… that was beautiful…" Blaine sobbed and slowly leaned forward. He stopped an inch away from Kurt face and deeply looked at the pale man's eyes; asking for permission to continue his intention.

Kurt didn't made any movement, just closed his eyes again as an answer to Blaine. Blaine was relieved when Kurt allowed him to move forward; their lips were just barely touching when doorbell rings, disrupting the couple with their current mission.

"The fuck now!" Blaine complained loudly, making Kurt giggle. He angrily stomped across the living room to answer the door; frustrated that they are once again interrupted. He slammed the door open and revealed the person he didn't want to see yet.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Way to greet your brother, squirt." He ruffled his hair and greeted him, but Blaine only left the door wide open for Cooper and Jenna. Cooper might have heard his brother grunted a 'Fucking cockblocks' as he left them standing there, but he ignored it to escort his wife inside the apartment.

"Merry Christmas Cooper, Jenna!" Kurt greeted them while sitting beside his grumpy husband. He is squeezed between Blaine's arms draped around his shoulder and Blaine's chest pressed against his side, but he didn't mind it one bit; quite glad seeing Blaine's reaction when they are interrupted by the older couple.

"Merry Christmas to you kiddo…" Cooper responded as he situated himself in the adjacent chair from Kurt and Blaine's couch, sitting on its arm. "That's a proper way of greeting, squirt. Learn from your husband." Cooper lightly scolded Blaine.

"If you weren't being a cockblock I would have been." Blaine mumbled to himself. "What are you doing here, Coop?" He asked; still annoyed at his brother's timing.

"We came bearing gifts." Her wife answered for him, pointing at the paper bags in Cooper's hands. "We ditched the party early and decided to join you guys…" she said cheerfully.

"Oooh… Oh yeah!" Kurt suddenly remembered his gift for Blaine, hidden under the couch. He wanted to wait until 12 midnight to give him the gift, but decided differently when Cooper and Jenna came barging with their own. He blindly patted the floor to look for the small box he kept under. "Here it is!" Kurt then revealed a rectangular red box. "It's for you Blaine. Merry Christmas." He gave the box to Blaine and in the moment of bravery he leant over to kiss Blaine on the cheeks.

Blaine blushed both to the kiss and to the gift. He didn't expect Kurt to give him a gift after the way he treated him; he haven't even properly apologize to him. He also didn't expect a deep green bowtie inside the box, and when he squinted his eyes on right side of the bow; the word 'courage' is meticulously embroidered in white thread.

"Where… where did you even found this?" He asked disbelievingly. "Did you make this?" He asked even though he knew the answer. _'Damn! I married a talented man'_

Kurt nodded his head shyly. "Yeah… I made it…" Kurt admitted happily. He smiled as his husband caressed his new bow tie. "I don't know if you would remember but cou—"His explanation was cut off.

"I remember." Blaine answered for him. He smiled mischievously and took his gift from his breast pocket. "Merry Christmas!" He then copied Kurt by kissing him on the cheeks; longer and nearer to Kurt's lips. "Open it." Blaine gestured.

Kurt opened the box and was confused when he found the pocket watch Blaine gave him before inside the box. "I… I don't get it…" Kurt asked confusingly. "When did you snoop around my things?"

Blaine ignored his accusation because he found the watch accidentally, he giggled to his own joke before telling Kurt to open the watch.

"Blaine… Blaine… oh my god! thank you." Kurt sobbed as he saw his mother's picture on the left side of the watch. He knew that picture, it was his favorite, but was ruined on the house fire before. "How?" Kurt asked his husband as he inched himself towards him.

Blaine once again ignored the question, keeping all his sources to himself, and asked Kurt to turn it around.

Kurt gasped as the word 'courage' is engraved at the back of it. "You remembered." Kurt said as he looked up to his husband.

"I remember." Blaine nodded, gazing at Kurt.

"So… courage is your thing… or what?" Jenna asked them curiously. She can't help but think how adorable Kurt and Blaine together.

Blaine and Kurt was startled with Jenna's voice, seemingly forgotten that they have visitors in their house. "yeah… it's ours." Blaine responded as he let Kurt lean against him. His hands automatically placed on top of his husband's stomach.

Kurt smiled and gave a loud yawn. "Sorry…" he mumbled and situating himself comfortably against Blaine.

"Sleep baby…" Blaine whisper and gave Kurt kiss goodnight on the forehead. He smiled when he felt Kurt evens his breathing—they had been in this situation before for Blaine to know that Kurt is already deeply asleep.

"Blaine we're gonna go…" Cooper whispered as he adored his brother and his husband; helping his wife to get up.

Blaine nodded stiffly, afraid to wake Kurt; one of the researches he found is that pregnant men needed more sleeping hours & rest than women. "Let yourself out, I'll just bring your gifts on the New Year's Party." Blaine quietly said when Cooper left their gifts on the coffee table.

"Bye." The couple waved and received a smile from Blaine.

* * *

"They're here!" Jenna shouted over her shoulder. "Come on… get in!" She accustomed the newly wed to her home. "They're waiting for you two!" She teased and hung Kurt and Blaine's coat on the coat hanger beside the entrance.

It's the annual Anderson New Year's Eve Party which is now being held on Cooper and Jenna's penthouse in Upper West Side. The loft is filled with people that are one way or another related to Blaine, Kurt may have identified a few of them from his wedding but most of the people are new to his eyes.

Blaine must have felt Kurt's discomfort because he wrapped his arms around Kurt and whispered "it's okay baby, they won't even talk to you… they are just here to kiss up to my dad…" Kurt have met Blaine's dad on his wedding day and if they want him to be on their good side then they definitely need a lot of kissing up to do, even though they are related to him. Carl is the polar opposite of Amelia; silent but patient. He is the typical businessman who has been on the hit list of their employees but he was the kind of father who always there to support his family. Granted that he didn't receive the warmest welcome from him, but he was kind of glad that he and his child were acknowledged as part of the Andersons.

He felt Kurt's tension lessen as Jenna ushered them inside her extravagant living room. "Well, except for my cousins, but you'll be alright, I promise." Blaine added when he saw his cousins huddled up in a corner.

Crowded places was never Kurt's scene and he is hesitant to attend to this party, but he never voice out his opinion because he still adamant that it will ruin his relationship with Blaine if he made any objections. "Do you want to leave?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt's uneasiness. "We can go if you want." he offered Kurt.

"No, I'll be alright. I'm just not used to being in crowded places, that's all." Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded to his answer and proceeded to help Kurt be situated on the empty Burgundy couch. "Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt asked when he looked up to see Blaine still standing.

"I'm just gonna go do something first, okay? You'll be alright." Blaine said and motioned for Jenna to accompany Kurt for the meantime. "Jenna will be with you, don't mind the others. Enjoy the party." He encouraged and went to the kitchen after he saw Jenna starting a conversation with Kurt.

Blaine had been to the couple's penthouse a plentiful time to know where the house' temperature meter is situated. He increased the meter and then placed the paper bag he brought from home to the kitchen counter. He took out the cheesecake flavored pickles from the box and turned around to get a knife from the kitchen drawer when the kitchen door opened.

"It's fucking hot out there!" Cooper complained. "Who the hell turn up the temp? Fuck!" Cooper shouted when he saw the meter's degree higher than usual. His hand was slapped away from the meter when he tried adjusting it again. "The fuck Blaine what did you that for?" He asked incredulously as he cradled his hand.

"Don't touch that Cooper! Kurt cannot get cold!" he shouted back and returned to preparing the cake.

"What are you talking about, B?" Cooper asked and walked towards his brother, eyeing the green cake, which is definitely not part of the menu they prepared for the party.

Blaine sighed first before explaining to Cooper. "Kurt should always be kept warm." He started as he continued slicing the cake. "One of the pregnancy books that I've read said that we should avoid going out at night or to chilly places…" Blaine said like it was normal for him; not noticing his brother's shocked face. "… So I've been keeping the car and the apartment warm so it won't affect Kurt's health. So don't change that, Cooper." He finished with a glare towards his brother.

"You read?" Cooper can't help but question, but his brother is too busy putting sliced pickles on the top of the cake. "Is that pickles?" Cooper asked him. "I thought you hate pickles."

"It's not for me, idiot. It's for my husband." Blaine answered him with a grin plastered on his face. "He likes eating anything with pickles and I assumed that there won't be anything here so I especially ordered this cake for him." Blaine said proudly and lift the platter to Cooper's stunned face. "What?" He asked him when he saw Cooper's mouth hung open.

Cooper shook his head before standing up straight and patting his brother on the shoulder. "Nothing bro, just get back to your husband." He said stretching the word husband to tease Blaine, but Blaine didn't get it and just left Cooper alone in the kitchen.

'_You're already whip Blaine!'_ He thought lovingly, excited that his brother's relationship is improving and he could see that it did good to him. '_Go Team KURT!'_

* * *

"60…. 59…. 58…."

The countdown for next year begins as all the relatives left behind in the penthouse watched the live broadcast of the ball drop in Times Square.

"45… 44… 43…"

Kurt didn't expect to have so much fun in the party. He loved talking to Blaine's cousins about his pregnancy; they even cooed at the couple when they addressed the baby 'Pickles'. He loves listening to Amelia and Jenna's gossips of Blaine's childhood. But the highlight of his night was when Blaine gave him the special Pickled-cheesecake; he heard a lot of discreet 'whips' from Blaine's cousins and he momentarily panicked that it will embarrass Blaine, but fortunately Blaine didn't hear—or ignored—it and sat beside him while he enjoys his now favorite snack.

"31… 30… 29…"

Now it's just plain awkward; they've just established their title as friends and its new year. It's FUCKING New Year. Yeah, they're husbands to the others, but they are still in the process of fixing their relationship. The office kiss and almost kiss last Christmas was never mentioned, silently conceding as a lapse of hormonal sanity. But now they're in front of their family, and it's not really normal not to give the person you are married to a New Year's kiss, right?

"11… 10… 9…"

Still seated on the Burgundy couch, Blaine can't help but cup Kurt's cheek to face him when he heard '3' shouted from his relatives. He knew there was sexual tension between them for the past couple of days and he thought kissing Kurt tonight will dispel it, so they would now work more on their friendship.

"3… 2… 1…"

Blaine didn't hesitate to put his lips on Kurt when he saw Kurt closes his eyes, anticipating Blaine's chaste kiss. Blaine moved his lips on Kurt and was glad that Kurt is reciprocating. He parted his lips so he could take Kurt's lower lip between them, eliciting a small groan from the pale man. And that did it to Blaine, he grabs Kurt's neck to push him towards him and he felt Kurt's hand rubbing on his back. He parted Kurt's lips with his own and plunges his tongue inside his mouth, tasting every bit of Kurt; he tasted like pickles and cream and just plain Kurt. Their tongues wrestled as they fight for air, and eventually they have to part to breathe.

They didn't hear the wolf whistle or 'hot damn' their families are shouting at them. They are too busy staring at each other's lips to notice them.

"We're going home." Blaine announces, locking his eyes to Kurt to know what he meant. When Kurt gave him a shy smile and nods his head, he frantically helps Kurt to stand up and retrieve their coat from the hanger.

"Happy New Year everybody!" He shouted happily over his shoulder as he ushered Kurt to the exit; ignoring the shouts of '_Get some Anderson!' 'Wanky'_ & '_Damn that boy is luck_y' from his perverted cousins and '_Make me more grandchildren Blaine'_ from his mother.

* * *

Kurt didn't know how exactly he got into this position; he was naked on the edge of Blaine's bed; feet slightly touching the floor, while an extremely gorgeous naked Blaine is humping on him while sucking his nipples.

They were just about to enter the apartment when Blaine turned him around and kissed him passionately, tangling his tongue with his. He then wraps his arms on Blaine's neck as they enter the loft, never breaking their kiss as they stripped each other's clothes on their way to Blaine's room. Things became hazy when he felt Blaine's warm hands grab his bare erection and slowly stroked it, but he still felt the hands under his thighs as he is being lifted up to the floor.

"Blaine… Blaine…" Kurt moaned as he felt his erected cock rubbed against Blaine's. "Blaine please…" He pleaded.

Blaine knew what Kurt wanted and crawl over him to reach over his nightstand to take the bottle of lube. He didn't expect for Kurt beneath him to lick his dick. "Baby… baby…" Blaine was now doing the pleading. He stayed in his position where he is almost straddling Kurt's head as Kurt suck on his cock. "Baby stop… I want to fuck you right now… nghhh… I can't do that if you're going to suck me… arghhh." Blaine explained between gasps, thankfully Kurt stop sucking Blaine and let him get back to his previous position.

He sucked Kurt's lips before positioning himself on Kurt's entrance. Blaine is standing on the floor while his knees are leaning against the edge of the bed. He grabbed Kurt's both knees to bend him upwardly and slowly enters Kurt. This is the best position they could ever think of so they wouldn't squeeze Kurt's belly as they fuck to oblivion.

"Move… Blaine... please…" Kurt pleaded as he tried to reach Blaine's biceps. "Harder… more…"

"You're so tight… So good, baby…" Blaine said as he thrust deeply to Kurt, trying to find the little nub of happiness. "Say my name baby, say my name…"

"Blaine… Blaine… faster! harder… Blaine!" His voice getting louder as Blaine's thrust is taking speed.

Blaine smiled smugly when he found Kurt's prostate. "There! Blaine! Harder! Please!" He shouted and can't help but move his hip rhythmically with Blaine's thrust.

That night the sound of bed slamming on the wall, skin slapping on skin and the shouts of pleasure of two lovers resounded the apartment.

* * *

"Good morning." Blaine greeted his husband and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. He smiled as he takes up his husband's body glowing from the sunlight.

"Morning." He greeted back and raised his hands over his to stretch his arms. Mid-yawn he realized that he isn't in his room and isn't wearing any clothes. He froze and slowly glanced at himself then lay sideward to face his husband. "Hi." He said when he saw Blaine's bare chest.

"hello." He said, still testing the waters. "Are you… uhmm… sore?" he asked because they were pretty rough yesterday and he needs to find out if Kurt is fine.

"Yeah… little sore." He said truthfully but regrets it immediately when he saw Blaine's worried look. "Good sore. Definitely good sore." He said assuring.

"Definitely good sore?" Blaine asked with one brow quirked. "It was that good?" He teased.

"It was great." Kurt said smugly instead of being embarrassed.

Blaine grinned and inch forward to give his husband a morning kiss, but his lips were met with Kurt's back hands.

"Morning breath." He explained to Blaine's confused look and pushed Blaine from him and grabbed the blanket to cover his body and run towards the bathroom.

Blaine chuckled to Kurt's antics and lay there naked as he revisits last night's events.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"We have to talk."

They said simultaneously. They were in the doorway of the apartment as Blaine prepares to leave for his office, even though he wanted to stay home; being the boss also has its disadvantages sometimes.

"Okay" They now said in unison. They chuckled before Blaine stepping closer to Kurt.

"After work?" He asked flirtatiously.

"After work." Kurt agreed then beamed at him as he brushed invisible thread to Blaine's jacket.

"I never get my morning kiss…" Blaine half-heartedly complains and pouted to Kurt.

Kurt pecked his pout and patted Blaine's chest. "Off you go now."

"How about my goodbye kiss?" Blaine asked again. Kurt rolled his eyes but lean over to give Blaine another peck, but Blaine was adamant on getting a proper kiss so he grabbed Kurt's neck and took advantage of Kurt's open mouth by pushing his tongue inside it. A simple goodbye kiss turned out to a make out session.

"You have to go now." Kurt said when they pull apart for air, but can't help giving another firm kiss to Blaine's mouth.

"Okay… I'll see you later." Blaine grinned and opened the door, thinking happily. _'Things are getting better'_

…Or so he thought.

He didn't expect having an arm full of Sebastian when he opened their apartment's door. He was completely frozen when Sebastian cradled his face and greeted him a happy new year. And he didn't even hear him when he asked who the guy behind him was.

But his frozen state melted when he heard his husband answered. "I'm the new housekeeper."

* * *

**Sorry, I needed the drama in the story… **

**Procrastinating again! I need to finish Ride before continuing this story because that story is just awesome! "RIDE" has a sequel!**

**Visit my YouTube account for the Klaine Trailers I made. Help me recover my previous likes when my previous account was terminated.**

**Guys send joycie89 some encouragement to get her muse back, so she could start writing my prompt (daddy!Klaine) again. I really wanted to read that… hahaha..**

**Reference to:**

**-Blaine's epiphany when Kurt sang Blackbird**

**-Courage will always be haunting them**

**-the very famous Non-Fat Mocha coffee order**

**I don't really know how to write a love scene so pardon me guys.**

**Trivia: The story outline was written ages ago, so I didn't know that the Christmas chapter will also be published on real life's Christmas week. I swear guys, it's just pure coincidence.**

**Visit my tumblr account .com**

**Review to Encourage!**


	9. Confessions

**beta'd by:LLAMANATED**

**This chapter was corrupted so I have to do it all over again! SO yeah it's the worst day!**

**But I still thank you, my readers, for your enthusiasm in reading and reviewing my story… Your reviews are awesome!**

**You are so amazing guys! Last week I garnered almost 2000 views within a day. So thank you! I'm grateful for that!**

**I can****'t believe that I forgot to make this shout out (I feel like a total asshole now)**

**I just wanted to give credit to ****MARTYANDERSON****! If you remember the scene where Sam mistook Blaine's jealousy for Sebastian but it was really for Kurt in Chapter 6: Tension. The idea came from your review for Chapter 4: Leeches. So thumbs up to you for that review. (Sorry for not acknowledging you sooner though)**

**Writing Sucks! Reading blows! (No pun intended) Someone should have written this story, I prefer reading than writing!**

**I changed the title of the last chapter just because... haha... I think it was influenced by my anger for the data corruption... hahaha…**

* * *

After waving Blaine goodbye, Kurt turned around to continue cleaning the apartment. He hadn't made any steps yet when he heard an unfamiliar voice shouting behind him. Turning around to see what the commotion was about he was surprised to see his husband being engulfed in a hug by a taller man.

"Happy New Year, Blaine!" The tall man yelped as he presses his palms on either side of Blaine's cheeks. "I missed you so much." he said and embraced Blaine once more, hooking his chin over Blaine's right shoulder.

'_Sebastian__'_ Kurt presumed as he observed the man's body language towards Blaine; it was too intimate for him to be considered a relative or a friend, his actions were definitely those of a lover. _'He must be Sebastian'_ Kurt dreaded, body still shock-frozen from the sight of the unexpected visitor.

"Blaine, there is a strange man looking at me. Who is he?" He asked his boyfriend when he opened his eyes and saw a pale, chubby man intruding on their little reunion. "Blaine?" He asked again and glanced at his unmoving boyfriend, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of the stiffness.

"I'm his… "Kurt started and mentally kicks himself for opening his mouth. "uhmm… I'm the new housekeeper." He lied when he looked into the mirror in the hallway and noticed that he was still wearing his apron. "I'm Kurt." He introduced himself.

"Oh good! I'm famished from all the traveling." He said and tugged Blaine towards the kitchen. "Do you know how to make an Egg and Tuna Sandwich, Kurt?" He asked as he placed his ass on the kitchen stool, motioning for Blaine to do the same. "Make two." He ordered when he saw the housekeeper nodding his head.

"Seb, he's not a—"Blaine's protest was cut off by the high pitched voice of Kurt.

"Coming right up, sir." He said with fake enthusiasm and started preparing the sandwiches.

"He's not what?" Sebastian probed and nudged his knee against Blaine's.

"He's not… uhh… Never mind." He dismissed Sebastian's question, quite grateful for the out Kurt had given him; he wasn't ready to reveal everything to Sebastian yet. He needed time; he hadn't even talk to Kurt yet. "What are you doing here, Seb?" He asked instead.

"It's New Year, Blaine." He explained. "I don't want you to be alone on New Year's Eve." He said sheepishly.

"Well, it's too late for that; the fireworks went off a few hours ago." He said bitterly, leaving out the fact that he wasn't alone, but was busy fucking his husband over and over again.

"It isn't my fault this time, I promise." He sincerely said and held Blaine's hands over the counter where it could be perfectly seen by Kurt. "The plane was delayed for a few hours because of the heavy snowfall in New York. Blame the weather, Blaine; not me. I really wanted to spend New Year with you."

Blaine jerked his hand away from Sebastian. "If you really wanted to be with me last night, then why didn't you come back here days earlier to make sure that we'd celebrate New Year together? Why would you wait until the last minute?" He asked, frustrated. "Why didn't you call me that you'd be here? No wait! Where even were you Sebastian, you've been MIA for the last couple of days. You didn't even contact me on Christmas and then suddenly you're here on my door step!" he shouted the last sentence and turned his his seat to face away Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed heavily before explaining to his boyfriend. "Could you at least look at me before I explain myself?" He pleaded and used his left hand to turn Blaine's head. He continued even with the cold treatment Blaine was giving him. "Well, my visit was a surprise, obviously, so calling you wouldn't have made sense." He attempted to joke but received a glare from his boyfriend. "Okay… okay… I… I was caught up with my work beca—"He was startled when Blaine abruptly stood up, causing the chair to tumble to the ground.

"Work! Of course, it was work! You only ever talk about work, Sebastian." Blaine's voice was getting increasingly louder as the words left his mouth. "How you would please your boss or how you would be promoted? Aren't you tired of having the same conversation, Seb? Because I certainly am!"

"Blaine, calm down please." Sebastian calmly approached his boyfriend and gently rubbed his back. "Let me explain first, please." He continued even though he did not get any response from Blaine. "I didn't get to call you because I was busy doing my last project." He explained but only received a huff from Blaine. "Didn't you hear me? I was busy doing my last project." He said again, emphasizing the word _'__last__'_.

Finally, Blaine looked at him when he caught on to Sebastian's implication. "What do you mean?" He asked to make sure they were having the same understanding.

"The company was impressed with my work and they decided to promote me." He said proudly. "I got promoted Blaine. Finally, I've accomplished it." He said enthusiastically and hugged Blaine tightly, but the shorter man didn't reciprocate the gesture.

"I did it Blaine, please be happy for me." He whispered desperately in Blaine's ear and tightened his hold around him.

"I'm happy for you, Seb." He whispered back, reluctantly lifting his arms to hug Sebastian. "It's just… I don't know what to think now, Seb. I'm happy that you got what you wanted but do you think it will work out… I mean us, with you being thousands of miles away?"

Sebastian jerkily shook his head and parted their bodies to look at Blaine's face. "I made a compromise with them before accepting the offer."

He tightened his hold on his boyfriend's shoulder when he felt Blaine's hand prying it away. "My condition was to be transferred to the New York Branch… because I left someone important here, and I wanted to be with him." Sebastian grinned. "I want to be with you."

"You mean… you're staying?" Blaine asked disbelievingly. His emotions were all mixed up; he was surprised that Sebastian is staying to be with him, but also worried about his relationship with Kurt. '_How am I going to fix this shit?'_ He cringed inwardly.

"Yes, I am, I have to fly out once in a while, but yes, I'm staying." He announced and was about to give Blaine a kiss when a cough interrupted their moment.

"Sir, uhmm… your food is ready." Kurt said sheepishly, trying to keep his tears at bay and gestured to the sandwich he prepared. "Sir, may I go now?" he asked addressing Blaine but not looking at him. It hurt too much to see Sebastian and Blaine back together; he'd heard the whole exchange between the two, and felt as if his heart had been literally ripped from his chest when he heard that Sebastian is staying for Blaine.

He didn't wait for Blaine's answer; he just started walking away from the kitchen not noticing the stool on the floor; making him stumble in his steps.

Blaine came rushing to him before he fell down on the floor. "I got you." Blaine said barely catching Kurt; left hand on the back of his head and right hand supporting Kurt's hips. He made Kurt sit on the floor instead of having him stand up, making sure that nothing was wrong with his husband, and kneeled beside him to inspect Kurt's body. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asked worriedly and unconsciously roamed his hands all over Kurt's body.

"I'm okay… I'm fine…" Kurt repeated the same dialogue for like a million times. This scenario between the married couple has happened so many times that Kurt had lost count—having an additional weight on your tummy is a big adjustment— but his heart always skips a beat whenever Blaine comes rushing to him and acts like his knight in shining armor. In that moment, he so desperately wished that Blaine would scoop him and bring him to bed like he always does, but he knew he wouldn't, not now; not when Sebastian is still here.

"Blaine… I have to go." He whispered to Blaine and placed a hand on his arm.

"No! don't go!" He protested. "Stay. You should sit still." Blaine pleaded.

"I really have to go Blaine." He insisted and tried getting up from the floor. "You have to talk to Sebastian." He said warily, eyeing the taller man over Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine whipped his head around when he heard his boyfriend's name and immediately looked at said boyfriend. He shortly forgot that he was there when he was attending to Kurt. '_But never did I take off my mind from Kurt when I was talking to Sebastian earlier.'_ It was true though; his eyes kept moving back to his husband even though he was in the middle of a fight with Sebastian.

"Oh my god! Are you fucking him?" Sebastian gasped, hand flying up to cover his gaping mouth. Disbelief and anger radiating from him as he watched Blaine caress the pale boy. "Tell me that I'm just overreacting Blaine, tell me!" He said furiously, stepping closer to his boyfriend and his boyfriend's lover. "Tell me. I'm wrong and crazy and just hallucinating. You're not cheating on me right?" Sebastian said angrily but his eyes were pleading; pleading for Blaine to tell him that he is wrong or for him to lie; he would accept any excuse that will make them okay again.

Turns out Blaine had run out of time.

* * *

In the end, Kurt went out to give Blaine and Sebastian time to talk. He didn't go far because he had nowhere to go or friends to talk to, so he stayed in the building's lobby, situated in foremost corner where he almost couldn't be seen. It wasn't busy like he'd gotten used to, people must have still been enjoying their vacation to go out with their families or relax in their own apartment. The only people in the lobby aside from Kurt were the receptionist dozing off due to a dull morning, the security guard just outside the door and the cleaner taking advantage of the people-less hall, polishing the marble floor.

Fortunately for Kurt, all of them were too busy to notice his presence. He didn't want anyone to see the waterfalls on his face or hear his sobs and snuffles. He doesn't need their sympathy, he just needed Blaine. He wanted so badly to run back to the apartment and beg Blaine to stay with him… to be with him and choose him… and—and to love him. He'd do everything, just to be his again.

But he can't.

'_He was never mine.' _He sobbed at his own thought; biting down hard on his fist to block the loud wail he was about to release. Blaine was never his from the beginning, which was the truth he discovered the same time he realized he was falling in love with him. Somewhere during his plan to make Blaine see that he could also be a proper father, he started developing feelings for him. But really, who wouldn't?

'_Blaine is my knight, he saved me.'_ Yes, tell him he is a masochist for falling for a person who wants to take his child away from him then so be it; because he tried really hard to stop his feelings, but his heart just wouldn't listen to his head. The only moment he wished he had his Knight-Blaine was the night he first moved in, but after that, every time Blaine thought he had done something wrong, unconsciously or not; Blaine would always do something to amend it with little gifts or actions—aside from the keychain and breakfast he made for Kurt.

So if he would outweigh the good and bad memories of him with Blaine, he'd always recall how Blaine had saved him from Chandler and Azimio, how he makes him laugh with his little jokes, how his every touch makes Kurt's heart flitter and how they spent time together talking about Pickles, so of course, if it's with Blaine then everything is a good memory.

He's too far gone, especially… especially when Blaine gave Kurt the most wonderful birthday gift he had ever received.

"_Hey, are you sure you're okay? We could go to a physician first before heading to the OB?" Blaine sincerely asked as he held Kurt's hand in__ his._

_They were in the back of Blaine's car on the way to their first appointment with Dr. Wilde; the morning after Kurt's panic attack._

"_No, no__… __I__'m fine really. I talked with my dad earlier and he already comforted me." He replied, sitting sideways to look honestly at his husband. "He even scolded me for causing a fire in our apartment… I mean your apartment. He understood though that it was all an accident because of the cramps, and then he just started sharing mom's pregnancy stories with me." __He shared gleefully. __"__So I __really am__ okay now__…"_

"_If you say so… __and uhmm__… __Kurt.__" Blaine said shyly, rubbing his thumb on Kurt's wrist._

"_Hmmm?__" Kurt asked curiously._

"_Happy Birthday!" He greeted him awkwardly. "__I__'m sorry I didn't know…"_

"_Oh__…" Kurt made a heartily laugh. "__I__'m sorry too for not telling you, but thank you." He said and squeezed__ Blaine__'__s hand._

"_But still__… "he moaned and his eyes got wide when he thought of an idea. "Let me make it up to you, please. Wherever you want to go or anything you want, just say it and you'll have it." he said enthusiastically,__ eyes __shining__with __excitement._

"_Anything?" he asked tentatively; he wasn't sure whether Blaine would really give him what he really wanted._

"_Anything." Blaine answered firmly._

_Kurt took a chance with Blaine's promise and told him what he really wanted; to see Pickles twice a year; his voice practically begging Blaine to grant him his wish, but silence fell over them after Kurt shared his birthday wish._

"_Forget it; I know it's too much." Kurt tried to be dismissive but his heart clenched from the silent rejection. "__Let__'__s ju__—"_

"_Anytime.__" Blaine cut him off; also sitting sideways so he could have a proper look at his husband. "You could see Pickles anytime you want to, not just twice a year." He elaborated__._

"_Really? I can see Pickles anytime I want to?" He asked in disbelief, clasping their hands eagerly. He couldn't believe that Blaine is giving him this as a present._

"_Happy Birthday Kurt." He said instead, foregoing his promise to him that he'll give anything Kurt wants._

"_Oh god! Thank you Blaine. Thank you. Thank you." He said as tears began falling from his eyes. "This is the best birthday present." _

"_Better than the blue scarf?" He teased, but a hint of jealousy could__ still be d__etected as he eyed the blue scarf wrapped around__ Kurt__'s neck, a birthday gift he received from Adam._

"_Nothing can compare with yours__.__" Both men felt that there must be an underlying thought to what Kurt had just said. The warmth from each other's smile had said it all, even though they have not yet realized what it meant._

_Blaine was the one who broke their gazes when he approached a very touchy topic for the both of them. "… about that, I'm sorry for making those conditions." He apologized sincerely. "__It__'__s just__… __Sam, he__… leeches, you… divorce then baby… __Urghh!__" He roughly gripped his hair because of his lame explanation._

_Kurt tugged Blaine's hands down, untangling them from his curly hair. "__I don__'t really know what you mean by that, but I understand that you regret trying to keep__ me __from our baby, right?"_

_Blaine nodded frantically, he can't seem to explain his actions but at least Kurt knew that he was sorry._

_Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "__I don__'t really understand, but I don't care anymore because I get to see my baby now, that's all that matters. So thank you for that." He squeezed their joined hands then turned back to sit properly. "__I__'m fine with our arrangement now, we'll get divorced after Pickles is born, and I still get to see him." He said with a calm faç__ade._

_Kurt was looking out the window when he said the last sentence, so he didn't see his husband's mortified face._

"_About that, can we cha—"__Blaine__'s proposition was interrupted by his driver, announcing that they'd arrived at the hospital._

But Kurt isn't fine with it now, he wanted Blaine. He wanted to experience having a family with Blaine. He wanted to have silly fights with him, to celebrate their child's birthday, to attend to Pickles' extra-curricular activities; he wanted to make love to him every night and make siblings for Pickles. He wanted all of that. Kurt wanted all of Blaine.

But he knew he would never have that because Blaine already has Sebastian. He knew from the moment he discovered his feelings for Blaine that he is in for heart ache.

"Why didn't someone warn me that love could be so painful?" he asked himself. _'Why am I so pathetic…__? I don__'t even have a friend that I could talk to?' _He thought shamefully.

As if on cue, his phone rang loudly and he saw Adam calling him. He answered immediately, giving Adam no time to greet him.

"He's gone, Adam! He's gone. He's going to leave me, Adam. He's going to leave me and I can't handle it. I love him so much." He wailed down the phone, ignoring the whisk of heads turning to him. "It's breaking me!"

"Shh… Kurt… breathe… you have to relax, it's not good for the baby… breathe…" they stayed like that for a few minutes, letting Kurt relax and when he finally did, Adam calmly asked Kurt to explain the situation again.

"Sebastian is back, Adam! And… and Blaine he is going to leave me for him. He's going to have a lovely family with Sebastian, but-but I love him and I can't let him go…" He said between hiccups, clearly he has been crying for hours. "What should I do? I can't lose him…"

Adam sighed in relief, it was just a mere couple fight and here he'd been thinking it was another panic attack. He closed the page he had just been on; planning to book the next flight to New York. "Kurt, calm down okay? He's not going to leave you. He loves you, Sebastian is his past but he has you now. He's not leaving you." He repeated, soothing his best friend's anxiety.

"He does not… he doesn't love me." He cried loudly, just for hearing those words coming out of his own mouth.

"He sure does. He's married to you, Little Freckles, of course he loves you. You're even having a baby; starting your own family. He loves you." Adam said to comfort best friend.

"No we're not, he… uhmm…" He then proceeded to tell Adam everything, as in everything; from the accident in the hotel, to Chandler, to the forced marriage, to his birthday, Christmas and New Year. Everything.

Thankfully, Adam was quiet throughout the whole story, not interrupting Kurt to question him; not even commenting on how complicated the situation he is in was, and just patiently listened.

"Adam, please say something." Kurt pleaded when he was met with silence.

"Whoa!" was the first thing that came from his friend. "Whoa! Kurt, just…" It was uncomprehensible; Kurt's life was like taken from a bad rom-com, with all the tension and pretensions the couple had been going through. _'That would __explain Blaine__'s behavior and the strange relationship they have.'_Adam mused..

"Adam, what should I do?" He tried again; pleading with all he had because only Adam knew about his predicament and he needed his help.

Adam sighed again, giving Kurt the best advice he could give. "Leave him."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. "I can't Adam… I don't think I can."

"Then you have your answer." He said matter of factly. "Kurt, I've only been in Blaine's presence for less than an hour, but I can tell that he has feelings for you. You didn't see his face when you had that panic attack, he clearly cares about you." He said sincerely.

"But… but what if he doesn't love me like I love him? What if he rejects me?" Kurt asked worriedly; he stood up and started pacing the almost empty lobby, waiting for Adam's response.

He knew Kurt could be stubborn sometimes so he thought of explaining it to him in a way Kurt would understand, even if it's the worst way for him. "Kurt, listen to me okay?"

When Kurt conceded, he carried on with his explanation. "I was like you before, Kurt. I was in love with someone… but I was so scared he'd only see me like a big brother, so I kept my feelings for him to myself and continued to be his friend… I'm satisfied though because we're spending time together all the time." Adam sighed loudly and braced himself, continuing for Kurt's sake. "Do you believe in fate, Kurt? Because I think fate hates me. Things happened and… and we grew apart, it took me almost a decade to finally meet him again. And I thought… I thought it was our second chance of being together, but I found out that he is happy with someone else, well… I hope he is happy." Adam knew what Kurt's silence meant. He knew what Adam was talking about, so for fate's sake, he asked. "Are you happy Kurt?"

"I am… I really am." He answered quietly. "Are you?"

"I am… because I still have him in my life. He's my best friend." Ending his answer with a smile.

"You're my best friend too." Kurt sobbed, for a different reason now.

Adam gave a hearty laugh and continued. "What I am saying is that I regretted it. I regret that I didn't tell him my true feelings; that I have to live with constant thoughts of 'what ifs', when I could have been with him… if I had just mustered up the courage to tell him that…" He paused for a second. "…I love you."

There was a long moment of silence for them to absorb the tension from Adam's not so subtle confession.

"So yeah… you need to man up and tell him what you really feel. Have courage." He said firmly, getting back into character as the supportive best friend.

"Courage." Kurt repeated and fiddled with the pocket watch he always carried around. "Thank you, Adam."

"You're welcome, Little Freckles. No go and get your man." He encouraged with false glee.

"And Adam… I love you too." He hung up before Adam's had a chance to respond.

"But not the way I do." Adam answered to the dead line, calmly repeating Kurt's fear earlier.

* * *

"You're fucking the housekeeper?" Sebastian angrily shouted his question. "How low can you go, Blaine? Are you really that desperate for physical intimacy that you need to have sex with your maid?" He spat, disgust evident.

If the circumstances were different, Blaine would have laughed at Sebastian's misunderstanding. "He's not my maid, Sebastian… He lied to you for my sake." He answered him truthfully; no more reason in hiding the truth.

"For your sake?" He whirled around to see Blaine sitting on the sofa restlessly; back hunched and pinching the bridge of his nose. "He knew about me then." It wasn't a question but a statement. "Why Blaine? Why would you cheat on me? Was I not enough?" he asked; wiping away the angry tears running down his cheeks.

"No no no no no… I didn't mean to cheat on you, it was just an accident." He explained through his own sobs. "I thought… I thought you came back for me, I thought it was you I was sleeping with…"

"I don't get it." Sebastian said, calming down to listen to Blaine. _'__Maybe__… maybe it won't hurt so much if I listen to him.'_

"The day you were supposed to go to LA…" Blaine started.

"That long? You were cheating all this time, when I thought everything was fine between us?" he cried helplessly.

"No no… Seb listen, please… please listen to me first…" He pleaded; looking straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"The argument had taken a toll on me because I was going to propose to you that day." He ignored the hitch of breath. "But you left me to go to Australia… I drank that night, I drank a lot because I was trying to suppress the pain of you leaving me… but when I went back to my room, someone was there… I thought he was you, I thought you came back for me. But it wasn't you. I had sex with him thinking it was you, Sebastian. I'm… I'm really sorry." He finished shamefully.

"Why does it feel like you're making me the bad guy here?" he smirked. "Because I'm not the bad guy, you're the one who was unfaithful, not me." He accused.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd been there, Seb. It would have been you, but you chose your career over me." Blaine retaliated, he knew he made mistakes, but so did Sebastian.. "You always put everything under your work, including me, your boyfriend! It's always work for you even when we are together, that's the only thing you ever talk about... You don't even ask how I am doing or what I ate! Do you even care about me at all?!" He shouted his question and stood up on his feet.

"Of course I care!" he defended himself, stepping towards his boyfriend. "I work because I care, do you even know how hard it is to be your boyfriend? How should I prove that I'm worthy of being the boyfriend of Blaine Anderson, eligible bachelor and successor to Anderson Corporation?" he mocked him. "I work so hard so that I feel like I match with you… I want them to think that I'm good enough be with you, I just… I just wanted to be right for you…" Sebastian admitted and let himself be embraced by Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't know… I'm sorry." He tightened his grip when he felt Sebastian crying to his shoulder. "… but you know that I don't care about what they say, I only care about us… They don't matter to me."

"I know… it's just hard when you are insecure and constantly reminded of your shortcomings. I'm sorry too for neglecting you… I'm sorry, B." Sebastian parted their bodies and gave Blaine a chaste kiss, making the shorter man tense. "What's wrong? Don't… don't you love me anymore?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"No no no no… It's Kurt." This time it was Sebastian who tensed in their embrace. "He's… uhmm… he is pregnant… He's carrying my child…" He confessed and instantly tightened his hold around the body he was holding against his when Sebastian lost his balance. He walked them across the room, helping Sebastian to sit on the couch.

"Oh my god! Are you fucking serious?" He asked Blaine; giving him the don't-fuck-with-me look. "A baby Blaine? A baby?" he repeated his question and Blaine nodded his head every time.

"Seb—"

"Could you please shut up for now? I need to think, give me a minute." He requested and banged his head against the back of the couch. Just as he thought they could fix their relationship, another problem had surfaced.

Sebastian was thinking of the future, envisioning Blaine with his child and comparing it to a Blaine-less world. After a moment he came to the conclusion that he needed Blaine back and that he is willing to forgive his drunken mistake; it still hurts though and it will take time for them to be completely healed, but he's willing to go through all of it as long as he has Blaine by his side.

"Let's elope." Sebastian suggested; sitting back up straight and taking Blaine's hand in his. "I don't like the idea of you being another man's child's father, but I can cope and will be happy again, I'll even help you take care of the child."

"I can't Sebastian…" He responded, bowing his head so he wouldn't have to look at Sebastian's eager expression.

"Why not? You said earlier that you were going to propose to me, so it would have only been a matter of time before we got married, so why not now?" He explained; trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Marry me, B."

"I can't marry you…" He gathered his remaining courage and lifted his head; looking Sebastian in the eye, before lifting his left hand to show him his wedding ring. "…because I'm already married."

"You're married." He deadpanned. "That was your third strike. I never knew you were such an asshole."

"Seb…"

"How did I become the mistress when I had you first?" He asked incredulously. "You're married and you didn't even bother to tell me. You're married and yet you're still with me? How crazy are you? Are you that selfish, Anderson?"

"I didn't exactly agree to the matrimony a hundred percent; mom manipulated me and Kurt into agreeing to get married… I don't know how she accomplished that… but you know my mother, she works mysteriously… she prepared the whole wedding, only hours after we both gave our consent. We weren't even given enough time to rethink our decisions."

"Then leave him, Blaine… please leave him and be with me. I need you, B." Sebastian begged as he kissed every inch of Blaine's face. "Please, let's fix us… I love you… I need you in my life, B… Please say you love me too."

"I… I love you, Bas… Of course, I love you… but… but Kurt needs me more at the moment. He's going through a delicate phase right now, with his first pregnancy. He needs me; the baby needs me. Please understand, Seb. I can't be with you." He said apologetically.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He hauled himself up; away from the body he was holding on to. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe; he needed to get out. His body was still trembling from all the information he'd just acquired; His boyfriend cheated on him, said boyfriend became a father and was married to another man. It was too much to absorb; he hadn't had the time to grieve on the first, when Blaine had confessed his other lies. He needed to get out before he suffocated.

"If… If Kurt wasn't pregnant, would… would there be a chance of you and me ever being an _us_ again?" It was unsettling that even when Blaine nodded his head, Sebastian still though that Blaine was lying.

"I'm not giving up on us, B." Sebastian promised before showing himself out; leaving Blaine sitting alone, crying in the living room.

* * *

Kurt slowly opened the door and let himself inside. The room was silent, intensifying the tension inside. "Blaine?" He called his name quietly to know about his husband whereabouts.

It had been hours since he'd seen a familiar figure running across the lobby towards the exit of the building. Sebastian and Blaine's conversation must have ended at that point, and from the way Sebastian had looked, he guessed that it didn't go well. But Kurt had told himself to wait in the lobby and give Blaine a few more hours alone to think.

"Blaine?" He called again and found Blaine lying on his king bed. "Blaine?" he approached his husband, at first not even noticing how messy his room was; things were thrown everywhere and empty bottles of beer covered the rug next to the bed.

"I fucked up." Blaine stated, staring at the room's ceiling. "I ruined everything. I hurt Sebastian… I hurt him, but I didn't mean to… I swear I didn't mean to because I love him. I love him so much…" he slurred, both from crying and drinking.

"Wha—what about me?" He asked quietly. That fucking hurt; for you to see the person you are in love with profess his love for another man. IT FUCKING HURTS. "What about us?"

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kurt, eyes blank as he said "There's never been an 'us'. We started as strangers, and we'll finish like strangers."

"What about last night?" Kurt asked, weeping. "Did that mean nothing to you?"

"It… It was just sex, Kurt. Don't put meaning into it. I was horny and you were there… It was sex, that's it." He defended.

"You're lying, you're lying… it did something to you… I felt it, we had a connection Blaine!" he denied Blaine's, begging for him to tell him that he is right. "We made love last night…" he whispered.

"It's just sex!" He shouted and if he'd thinking clearly in that moment, he wouldn't have grabbed Kurt; pushing him harshly onto the bed and straddling him. But he was drunk, confused and angry, so he did.

"Blaine, get off of me..." Kurt pleaded but Blaine only pinned his arms above his head.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He ordered and plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The kiss had no warmth, no feelings; it was bitter, just like Blaine's emotion.

"Bl—Blaine, stop.. ple—… hmmph.." Kurt kept struggling to free his hands from Blaine's deathly grip, and tried turning his head sideways to make Blaine stop, but it did nothing to stop Blaine from attacking his mouth. "Stop Blai- you're hur—hmmph… hurting me."

He ignored Kurt's cries and continued assaulting his mouth, then with his other hand he ripped Kurt's top open, making some of the buttons fall to the floor. He left a wet trail of saliva from Kurt's mouth to his neck, stopping on the nook where the shoulder's blade and neck meets. "This is sex, Kurt." He said bitterly and then bit him and lapping at his skin with his tongue, leaving Kurt with a huge dark hickey.

"Blaine please… I don't want this… please stop…" Kurt whimpered; he was no where close to being turned on. He felt dirty and violated. "I don't want this, you're scaring me…please stop…"

"Come on, Kurt… say my name… You felt so good yesterday…" Blaine teased darkly and played with Kurt's nipples; repeatedly sucking and biting both of the hard nubs. "Come on, baby… I know you want it… taste so good…"

"Please, Blaine… please…" Kurt cries were definitely not of pleasure but Blaine took it that way and pushed the garment covering Kurt's cock away with his right hand.

"No… please… no no no! Blaine stop!" Kurt wailed, terrified of being raped by his own husband.

It wasn't Kurt's terrified voice or the soft cock in his hand that made him stop; it was the sudden salty taste of Kurt's nipple that halted his action. He pushed himself up from the bed, now looking down at a disheveled Kurt; tears were flowing freely from his eyes, his face and chest damp with them, eyes tightly shut and his whole body trembling from fear.

"Why did you have to ruin my life?" He whispered, instead of apologizing to Kurt. He sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed; he curled into himself, his head bowed, and gripped the back of his neck.

For a moment the only sound Blaine could hear were Kurt's whimpers and the rustle of sheets. He used that moment to think, to think of his life now. He'd just lost his boyfriend because he got married to the father of his baby, and he wouldn't let himself be blamed for all of that.

He felt Kurt stand up from the bed; he raised his head and stared at the man who accidentally entered his hotel room and ruined his life by getting pregnant with his child. It might have been the alcohol he'd consumed over the past few hours, but he should have thought first before saying "I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance."

Then he felt a sting on his right cheek, heard the stomping of feet running down the hall, accompanied by a series of sobs, and then a loud slam when the door fell shut after Kurt disappeared.

Then, Blaine was completely alone… again.

* * *

The story's summary is wrong; this is not a story of two broken hearts but of four.

* * *

**PURE ANGST! (I just shippED KADAM. Fuck!)**

**Reference to:**

**- Klaine Break up has the similar reasons for the Seblaine fight; Kurt working too much causing Blaine to cheat**

**-The dialogue about cheating was originally Klaine's on Dancing with Somebody episode; you know about being alpha and all**

**Title Reference:**

"**Confession****" pertains to the main characters' revelation of their feelings. (1) Adam confession to his feelings for Kurt—my favorite part. (2) Blaine admitted his mistakes to Sebastian (3) Kurt finally admitted to himself his feelings for Blaine (4) Sebastian told Blaine his insecurities of their relationship**

**Story outline: Story outline is the flow of the story for every chapter, so woe me because I have to make 6500 words of worth-reading chapter fill from these 5 sentences… (And the file was fucking corrupted! It's not easy!)**

**-Kurt pretends to be housemaid**

**-Seblaine being intimate that turns out to finding the truth**

**-Seblaine conversation**

**-Kadam Friendship**

**-Blaine Blaming Kurt**

**Scenes included: these were the scenes that SHOULD be included in the story flow. (it's mostly the main event or an important factor in the story)**

**-Seb attain injury for Blaine**

**-Adam finds out the truth about the divorce**

**But not everything goes as planned, I have to make some adjustments, Omissions or transfer scenes to another chapter… ****like Seb****'s injury or Kadam friendship (I didn't intend to write a Kadam moment before, it just happened) or Seblaine's intimacies (but I change it to Klaine intimacy that will led to finding the truth) to fit the story chapter… that's why your reviews are very important to me because it allows me to generate ideas and help me to be consistent with the story and character flow. **

**Anyone can be a writer, so start now and if you decide on doing so, go to the prompt page of my tumblr account and start filling it… ****hahaha****… But seriously, help me find authors who are interested in filling my prompts.**

**Visit my YouTube account for the Klaine Trailers. Follow me on Tumblr.**

**Review to Encourage!**


	10. Papers

**I can now claim that I am an official fan fiction author … because I have a freaking Beta Reader! I have a beta reader... so guys; let's thank ****LLAMANATED**** for editing this fic, making it more understandable and realistic... and really because she is just so awesome….**

**LLAMANATED LLAMANATED LLAMANATED LLAMANATED**

**I can't believe it! There are 100 reviews for this story... Thank you guys. You're awesome too… so for helping me achieve this goal, this chapter is dedicated to my avid reviewers…**

**New goal: 200 reviews**

**Help me guys for the fave and follows goal; 100 favs, 300 follows**

**Writer's block because of that freaking PCA… CRISSCOLFER should have won the best chemistry award!**

**Delena overpowers Klaine… don't worry Klainers we still have next year to catch up…. But CHRIS COLFER fucking won… Its his 2****nd**** consecutive award for Favorite Comedic Actor and damn his speeches are always funny. "…Thank you for giving me abs when you draw me naked." That was awesome!**

* * *

_Ring ring_

"This is Blaine Anderson; I'm not with my phone right now, so leave a message after the beep."

Beep

"_Seriously, Blainers… That's still your voice mail? You should change it… you sound like a grandpa." _

_*chuckle* _

"_Anyway, I just want to remind you that you have work to do, Mr. Anderson. I know you and my bro-in-law is still being hot and heavy right now, but B, you have to get your ass out of his dick… or is it the other way around? Well, he's the one, who got pregnant, so…"_

_*titter* _

"_Just get in here immediately. You have work to do."_

Beep

"_Seriously B… you have to get your ass to work. I need that report immediately."_

Beep

"_This isn't funny, Blaine. You've been absent to work for days… Are you okay? Please answer your phone."_

Beep

"_Blaine, I called Sam and he told me that he you're not answering his phone too… What happened_?"

Beep

"_Blaine I'm getting worried here, just please answer your damn phone…"_

Beep

"_B, what the fuck is happening?! You won't answer your phone, Kurt won't answer his. Sam doesn't even know anything! Is something wrong guys…? Fuck it! We'll just go there… "_

Beep

"_Blaine, I'm on your lobby right now and if I catch you and Kurt lying on your bed naked, then you're a dead meat for leaving work for sex, Anderson!"_

Beep

"_Blaine, open the goddamn door!"_

_*bang bang*_

"_Open it Blaine! Kurt! Stop humping your husband!"_

*_bang bang*_

"_Open the do—what the hell happened to you?"_

Beep

* * *

"Ku—"Blaine's face suddenly fell when he saw Cooper outside the door and not the person he wanted to see. "Oh… It's just you."

"You look like hell." Cooper accused his brother. He had never seen Blaine so… un-dapper. His chin is covered with a thin layer of beard, his curly hair is long enough to cover his thick eyebrows and he is only wearing sweatpants that hung lowly to his hips. However, it wasn't Blaine's appearance that made him realize that something is wrong with his brother—for all he knew, it might some be kind of kinky sex fetish—but it was the helplessness that had been reflecting from Blaine's eyes.

"It feels like hell." Blaine quipped, tiredness evident from his voice. "What are you doing here, Coop?" He asked his older brother, turning his back from him to walk inside the apartment, sitting and curling his body to the couch.

The apartment is a pig-sty, that's how Cooper would describe it when he entered the loft. Dirty clothes thrown on the floor, empty boxes of takeout and beer bottles covered the coffee table. He knew his brother wasn't that keen to cleanliness, but not to this extent.

"Did a hurricane pass over here?" he sarcastically asked, threw a box of Chinese takeout from the other side of the couch and tried seating comfortably. Tried was the key word, it wasn't just the sight of the apartment that was bothering him, but also his brother's low demeanor.

"Yeah… and I call it Hurricane Hummel." He said bitterly; hugging tightly the throw pillow in his arms.

"Kurt?" Cooper snapped his eyes when he heard his brother-in-law's name. "Where is Kurt? I know that he wouldn't let the apartment become this dirty."

He heard his brother let a whimper but was immediately distracted by the object Blaine was pointing to; a set of keys and a blue paper under it. He stood up and grabbed it from the light stand beside the LED television. The key set was undeniably Kurt's—the cubic key chain tag with 'Kurt Hummel-Anderson' written on it was a dead giveaway—he then turned the paper around and read its contents.

'_Think about what you said, we both need some time off. And I need my dad.' w_as written in a hazy handwriting.

"He's in Lima?" He asked as he whipped his body back to his brother. "What did you say Blaine?" His tone is full of accusations.

"I… I…" Blaine's eyes frantically looking anywhere but Cooper's judgmental eyes. He tried escaping his emotions but he was too weak and tired, so he let all his guilt passed through his tears. "I didn't mean to… I swear Coop. I regret it after I said it… I was drunk and… and stupid…and… and… I'm sorry, Coop!" He wailed to his brother, and then suddenly a pair of arms is encircling his head and body.

"Shh… baby bro… there there… shh…" he didn't make Blaine stop his cries because he knew his brother needed it. He can feel that this was Blaine's first cry after the fight because his eyes weren't puffy or red from crying; the glow that he had seen last Christmas and New Year was just not there anymore. "Let it all out, Blainey… shh…let it out"

"Coop… I hurt him… I'm the worst husband… I'm the worst fa- father…" He said between hiccups, his head is still resting on Cooper's chest and his arms are still gripping the pillow he had been hugging. "I wish…wish I could take it all back, he won't forgive me… This time he really won't…He won't Coop… he won't, I've hurt him too much…" He said the last words looking up to his brother's eyes, regrets piercing through it.

"He will… shh.. Blaine… He will…" Cooper still doesn't know what the fight is all about but he thinks a little encouragement will help Blaine. "He's a good person, B. He'll forgive you… shh.." He said while he continued on rubbing his brother's arms, resting his chin over Blaine's head.

"He won't… because I haven't even forgiven myself just for thinking those thoughts…" He cried more loudly; he doesn't even care that Cooper's right arm is damp from his saliva and tears, he just continued on with his rambling. "I was drunk Coop… and I didn't mean to… it's just…he… Sebastian is back… and I… I was confused and hurt…"

"Sebastian?" Cooper asked incredulously. "Him again, Blaine? I thought you and Kurt are finally on track with your relationship, but now when Sebastian is back; all your progress had crumpled down into pieces? I really thought you got your shit straight and finally be together…"

'_I really hate that fucking guy'_ Cooper thought menacingly. He never did like Sebastian even though he didn't know him that well; their conversations were always brief, but Sebastian just had this inkling side that makes Cooper feel uncomfortable.

"no no no… It's… I… I just took it too far this time… He forgave me about… about the divorce, but not this time…. Certainly not this time"

Blaine immediately missed the comforting arms around him when Cooper stopped his actions and gripped his shoulders hardly, parting their bodies and looked intently at him. "What did you do, Blaine? Did… Did you get a divorce?"

"…It's worse than that." He whispered, and curled his body to the couch's arm rest. "The nig—night before I we—went back to New Yo—York." His sobs were frustrating, he motioned for Cooper to wait for a couple of minutes and then he walked to the kitchen and drank some water. He gripped the corner of the kitchen counter and tried composing himself. '_Man up, Anderson!_' He repeated in his head over and over again.

Once he thought he could talk to Cooper properly, he went back to the living room and back to his position on the couch, eyes never leaving the coffee table and started explaining his shameful actions. "That night Sam came barging into my room, warning me about Kurt. He was even comparing him to an animal… la—lice or something… I forgot, but anyway… Sam was angry at me because I didn't tell him what had happened and gave me another out for my problems…" He sighed heavily. "…he gave me divorce papers."

"Oh Blaine… please tell me you didn't… you didn't right?" He pleaded, starting to feel sorry for Kurt.

"I did."

"That was an asshole move, Blaine. You're such an ass."

"I know, and I even told him that he will receive $1 000 000 000 when we get divorce, but you know what he did, Coop? He crossed that out and signed the papers… "Blaine confessed and fiddles with the thread hanging loose from the pillow.

"Then why? Why would Kurt sign the papers if it weren't for the money?" Cooper asked curiously.

"I used his past to hit his weaknesses. I told him how unfit of a father he is… that he can't provide the baby's needs and… and that he can't love the baby… I… I asked him… no… part of the agreement was that he could never see the baby again after giving birth… I told him that… I told him to disappear from our lives."

"Blaine… How could you?" Cooper can't seem to find the right words to reprimand his brother.

"I… I should have stop then, I should have realize how I'm hurting him… I was so stupid and… ughh… I really am an asshole." Blaine admitted and gripped his curly hair menacingly.

"How can you say such things, Blaine? That… that was…" Cooper didn't finish his sentence when there was an abrupt succeeding knocks that disturbed their conversation.

"Kurt?!" Blaine immediately lit up. Cooper just witnessed how pathetic Blaine is, thinking how many delivery boys he must have mistook for Kurt.

"Stay down, Blaine. That's not Kurt…" He said angrily and stood up from his seat, opened the door and gave the visitor a warm welcome.

"Coop, is ever—"His question was interrupted by a strong fist colliding with his trouthy mouth "Argghh! Dah vak!" Sam shouted in pain; cradling his swollen cheeks. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked with weird pronunciation, but Cooper did understand though and harshly shove him repeatedly. "Did you ask me to come here, so you could beat me up?"

"Are you fucking stupid? Who in the right mind will advise his best friend to get divorce? You don't even know Kurt! Why would you even do that? Stupid motherfucker!" He shoved him harshly before grabbing his collar and dragging him to the living room. "Did you see that? That is Blaine and he looks like a hobo! That's your best friend! Do you love it? Huh? Do you love seeing how heartbroken he is?"

Sam was still confused about the situation but he answered Cooper truthfully. "No, of course not! I don't like seeing him like that!" He frantically shook his head

"Then pray tell why you made him sign the divorce papers!" Cooper then shoved Sam harshly that it made Sam trip to his own feet and falls on the floor.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Blaine stood up and shouted at them. "It wasn't Sam's fault…" He started. "I mean yeah he gave me the idea, but I have the choice to not agree with him… but I choose to proceed with the divorce" He flopped back down to his couch. "…because I thought…. I thought I was protecting myself… I was angry at that time and I was confused. I just found out that I became a dad and then… then ma is forcing me to marry him… I think it was the pressure that finally snapped me from it and agreed with Sam. I just… just wanted to make my own decision, not be forced into one… I wanted to feel that I'm still in control with my life…. so it wasn't really Sam's fault because it was me who really made Kurt's life hell."

"It was all mine." Blaine continued as he watched his brother and best friend sat on the couch near him. "And even if he forgave me for that, I still keep on hurting him."

For a minute, there was only silence inside the apartment but it was eventually broken by Cooper's sobs.

"Cooper, are you crying?" He addressed the man while caressing his assaulted face.

"Shut up Evans! I still blame you for all of this." He pointed at him with passion. "And I won't deny that I'm crying…. Of course I'm crying… I just can't help imagine how Kurt is feeling whenever he is reminded that he wouldn't be able to see his child!" He turned to his brother and shouted. "That was a dick move of you, Blaine. Whatever issues you have, don't involve other people to make yourself feel good!"

"I know… I know… but I told you that he forgave me… I told him that he can see the baby anytime he wanted to." When he saw Sam's and Cooper's curious looks, he quickly added. "Long story. I'll tell you next time."

"He can see the baby but you're still getting divorce?" Cooper clarified.

"… yeah" Blaine hesitated.

"But you don't want to." Sam intervened, surprised.

"Does it matter? He won't forgive me after what I did." He said tiredly.

"What did you do, Blaine?" Cooper dreaded for Blaine's answer, because seriously what is worse than having forcefully signed your divorce papers.

"I… I… "Blaine can't tell them, he doesn't want to repeat those words, it's too heartbreaking.

"Blaine…" Cooper threatened. "What did you do?"

Blaine tightly shut his eyes and whispered "I told him… that… I should have gotten rid of the baby…"

There was no outburst, no physical violence, just a deafening silence. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the surprised and speechless face that his visitors had morphed into.

"I can't believe you said that."

"Kurt should have kicked your ass." Sam and Cooper said simultaneously.

"I can't believe it either." Blaine remorse. "He did slap me though."

"Well, it wasn't enough after what you put him through! First the divorce and then this!" Cooper said angrily. "When are you going to wake up and fix your life, Blaine?"

"Oh… How I wish that this is just part of my nightmare… trust me Coop, I've been awake for a long time." Blaine said dejectedly.

"Man… that was… Way too much… I mean I know I'm at fault for putting the divorce on your head but removing the baby, Blaine? I… I can't even think of it…"

"I know… I know…" Blaine started crying like a toddler who got lost in a mall, but this time there were no arms comforting him. "I really didn't mean to… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I want my baby; I don't want to lose my baby! Cooper please… Please help me… help me…" he pleaded weakly.

Cooper heavily sighed. He was furious at his brother for making stupid decisions and having stupid friends, but he was also sympathetic to his situation. He can see that Blaine is also suffering from his own mistakes and he was just thankful that he didn't have that kind of drama in his own life.

Cooper faced his brother and looked at him directly in his eyes. "I just want you to know first how disappointed I am to you… No, let me finish first… I'm disappointed and angry at you, Blaine… What you've done to Kurt are really terrible, but I'm still going to help and support you… I really don't have a choice; I think it's written on my job description as your brother." He gave Blaine a small smile to prove that he was not really forced to help him.

"But B, I don't really know how to get your baby back because it's Kurt decision if he wanted to forgive you or not…. But…" He added hastily when he saw Blaine started panicking. "… but I'm confident that Kurt is going to forgive you… I haven't known that guy that well, but I knew that he has a heart of gold… It might take some time but he's going to forgive you."

Blaine holds on that tiny bit of hope and quickly reached for his phone on the coffee table. "What are you doing?" Blaine heard his brother asked.

"I'm going to call Kurt." He said in a matter of fact. He needed to do it immediately and amend things with him. There's hope now, even if it's little, he'll hold on to it.

"Wait! I'm not done yet, Blaine. Get back on your seat… You really have to change that attitude of yours, acting before thinking, that's what got you in the first place." He scolded his younger brother.

"I'm not blind, B. I know Kurt has feelings for you… Are you aware of that?" Cooper continued his lecture.

Cooper raised his eyebrow when Blaine shook his head. "Really?"

"I… I… we're going to talk about it." Blaine stammered. "We don't really kiss or anything because… you know… but then there was an incident on his birthday and we made up… we decided to be friends after that, but when we kissed on New year's eve, it's like we destroyed the dam that is hindering our feelings… we made love that night." He thought bashfully. "But we fought after that, with Sebastian and all… I was blaming him and I denied about our amazing night, and I… Coop, I… I almost raped him." He finished and bowed his head shamefully, ignoring the sound of gasps Sam and Cooper made.

"But… But you didn't" Cooper added. "At least you stop, we can start from that." '_Things just get heavier and heavier, I really hope this is your last mistake Blaine.'_ He settled on scolding his brother with his own thoughts, not wanting to crush his spirits more. He wanted to help his brother get the that fraction of hope he had been holding to earlier.

"Look, Kurt has feelings for you. And you can't deny that you have feelings for him, I know you Blaine Devon Anderson… So what has been hindering you from admitting that you love him?" Cooper asked frustrated.

"Sebastian." Sam was the one who answered Cooper's question.

"Shit! I forgot about him." Cooper cursed. He sighed heavily as he thinks of another way of addressing Blaine's feelings for the both men. "… As much as I hate to say this, you also hurt Sebastian, probably the worst. You cheated on your boyfriend with your husband." Cooper's explanation was interrupted by a loud chuckle beside him.

"I'm sorry." Sam said when he felt eyes on him. "I'm not laughing at you, Coop. It's the situation that is funny.., isn't it the other way around, the husband should be the one being cheated to and not the boyfriend." He finished lamely when he saw the disapproving looks from his bosses.

"Not helping, Sam." Blaine admonishes.

"Sorry.. sorry…" He apologized and motioned for Cooper to continue.

"As I was saying…" He glared at Sam. "You have to fix your feelings, Blaine. You can't love one man while stringing up the other. You have to choose between them… the one who you wanted to spend your entire life with. And no you can't ask mine or Sam's opinion on this matter because we are bias to our own preference. You're the only one who can decide who you are most happy, Blaine."

"But… but the baby?" Blaine protested.

"Either way you'll keep the baby. If you choose Sebastian, then he'll understand that you also have an obligation as a father, you'll proceed with the divorce and make it clear to Kurt how you feel and not keep him hanging... And if you stay with Kurt, you have to tell Sebastian that your relationship with him is over." Cooper manages to say in one breath.

"So don't think about the baby for a moment. Just you..." He gazed his hands to Blaine's eye lids, shutting it close. "Think about the person who makes you laugh… who made you feel love… whose face you wanted to look at before sleeping and the first when you wake up in the morning… who… who you can't imagine spending an entire lifetime without…" He whispered the last sentence and waited for Blaine's epiphany.

There was a long silent moment that even Sam kept his mouth shut; both men patiently waited for Blaine to think of his next move, and then suddenly Blaine jumped from the couch and hurriedly run to his bedroom, mumbling how horrible he looked like.

But before he could shut the bathroom door behind him, Blaine shouted. "Sam, book me the next flight to Ohio." He gave his brother a winning smile and added. "I'm going to get the love of my life back."

"I'm so going to get the 'Best Brother of the year Award'" Cooper chuckled and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"You totally are." Sam chided, and then Cooper smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up Evans! You're still in my hit list!" He yelled at the blonde guy and returned to his position.

* * *

Burt Hummel knows a lot of things, especially when it concerns his youngest son. He was startled by the sudden appearance of his disheveled son on their front porch one night. He immediately took him in his arms and let him cry. Kurt didn't say anything; he just cried in his father's arms until he fell asleep, but Burt knew that the Anderson kid has something to do with it. '_Who else could hurt his son that way?'_

It's been a few days since that night and Burt really tried talking to his son what had happened to him, but Kurt refuses every time. At first, Kurt didn't talk much; he just locks himself on his bedroom, or most of the time in their basement; which is a proof that Kurt is troubled. Burt's next big clue is whenever Kurt started talking to other people, his smile never reached his ears and his eyes don't shine as bright as it was before. He really wanted to march to New York and demand answers for his son's sake, but his wife had commented that he should be patient and just give their son more time. _'Speaking of time'_

"So how long are you again?" He questioned his pregnant son who sat across the dining table.

"19 weeks… Dr. Wilde said that I will give birth to the last week of May." Kurt answered while stuffing his mouth with the delicious home cooked meal of his mother. "… It will be caesarian, so I can choose the date of birth… Blaine and I decided that we should schedule it on May 27…" His shifted in his sit uncomfortably when he remembered the doctor visits with Blaine. After the first appointment, Blaine had made sure that he is always there every checkup, it was endearing how they become close so fast in just a matter of days and felt like a real family, but then he remembered Blaine's last words to him, and can't help the hurt that is piercing through his heart right now.

Kurt suddenly stood up from the dinner table, startling the other occupants of it. He hastily excused himself and wobbly run to his bedroom. He carefully lay down to his bed, curled to his side, clutched the pocket watch in his hand and continued drowning himself again with his own tears.

Back on the Hudmel's dinner table, Burt was the first to react and was about to get up from his seat and talk to his son, but his daughter-in-law motioned him to relax and sit back down.

"I got this, dad." Rachel assured his father-in-law. "Let me talk to my best friend. I felt that we haven't talked for years." She kissed his husband and their newly born on the forehead, and then proceeded to Kurt's room; bracing herself to the most hormonal conversation she ever had, well if we're not counting hers, that is.

*Knock knock*

No answer. Rachel sighed and slowly opened Kurt's room. She saw her best friend curled on to his bed and followed suit. She rested her head on Kurt's pillow and hugged him from behind, wrapping her right arms to the swell of his stomach.

Rachel hummed while she waited for her best friend's sobs to subside.

"Did you know that I thought of leaving your brother for like ten times?" She started their conversation but never changing their position. "… and it's not like the Diva me leaving, but really, really leaving."

"… Seriously?" Rachel was grateful for the fact that she made Kurt respond to her.

"Yup…we have fights and then we have the fight." She emphasized the two words with different pitch. "We argue and shout at each other; calling each other names we know that could make the other insecure… we say things that we didn't mean to when we are angry. We won't talk for days… weeks even when we have a serious fight… I'll run to my friends and they'll give me advice on my marital problems… and at one point they even told me to just leave him… but… but every time I thought of leaving him, I will also realize that I can't function without him…" She whispered. "…He was my person."

"I'm not telling you to be a martyr and suck up what Blaine told you and forgive him without any protest. I'm telling you to talk to another human being, Kurt… and not the broken dresser in your basement." She reprimanded her best friend.

"I know the dresser is your ground to your mother, but I think your mom will be happier if you talk to other people about your problems, so that you could hear real advices…even if it is good or bad advice, at least you talked to someone and not let it all balled up in your head… I know I'm not in this position to say this because I've also been distant nowadays… with Finn and the kids…"

"No Rachel, it's not your fault…" Kurt protested and turned around to face his sister-in-law. "I understand that you've been busy. I'm not mad at you… You have a family now and I'm part of it, I'm happy for you…"

"Thank you, but it shouldn't have been my reason to lose connection with you. I'm your best friend; I should have been there for you, just like what you did to me when we were in high school." Rachel continued her explanation while caressing Kurt's cheeks. "You were there during when Finn chose Quinn over me… you were there when I didn't get accepted in NYADA… you're always there for me and I know I wouldn't have survived all this drama if it weren't for you."

"Okay, we're going off track here…This is supposed to be about you…" She let out a small chuckle and then her face turned serious. "Kurt, you should talk to me or to Burt about what happened to you and Blaine, we are really worried about you… and please don't tell me that you don't want to burden us with your problems… We are a family Kurt, that's what we do, we want to become your rock. We wanted to be there for you when you needed us…" She sobbed when she saw Kurt's own tears falling from his eyes.

"Look, I don't want to push you to tell me everything, but we'll wait for you… We're right here and listen to you when you are ready… but Kurt let me put this on your thick head okay?" She continued when she received a small nod from him. "Make up Sex is the best." She said dramatically and they both burst into hysterics of laughter, clutching to each other's arms.

They've been laughing for a while before Rachel turned serious again. "But seriously Kurt, you have to talk to someone, if it's not with us, then to Blaine, talk to him and let him know what you feel. Communicate with each other, but please Kurt don't close yourself to us again." Rachel pleaded.

"I won't… I promise…" He answered truthfully.

"Promise?" She probed and held her pinky towards him.

"Promise." He assured him, linked his finger with hers and grinned widely.

Their moment was interrupted by a deep voice outside their room. "Are you seducing my wife, bro?" Finn accused playfully and went over to the bed; hovering the two occupants with his height.

"You have to fight for me, Finny. I'm just that awesome… I can turn any gay men to play for my team." Rachel quipped back and quickly pecked Kurt's lips.

"Eeew… Rachel, that's my brother…" He said with fake disgust.

"And he's my best friend." She defended.

"And I'm going to go." Kurt interceded, and started getting up from the bed.

"Oh yeah! Someone's down there for you, Kurt!" Finn shouted, forgetting his own agenda for going to Kurt's room.

"Thanks Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother's short memory span and let himself out of his own bedroom nervously; he's not anticipating any visitor, well… except for his husband. He deliberately left the note that he is in Lima because he wanted Blaine to get him back; still hoping that Blaine will choose him over Sebastian and that what he said about their baby was just because of the heat of the moment.

He giddily walked down the stairs and made a loud yelp when he saw his visitor.

* * *

They are in an uphill park near his house. He can see Finn's figure in the swing area, playing with his own son, but he knew Finn wasn't there to take Fiyero on a walk, but to keep an eye on him. He knew his brother is just being protective and all, so he let it pass and turned back to his unexpected guest.

Sebastian.

"I… I'm sorry." Kurt started the most awkward conversation he will ever have in his entire life.

"Save it." Sebastian spat back. "I've heard that a million times but it doesn't hurt any less. What you and Blaine did can't be fixed with mere apologies. You hurt me… you destroyed my life, Kurt."

"I… I'm really sorry." He said though. He can't look at Sebastian anymore, so he bowed his head down and let Sebastian belittled him_. 'I deserved that much after what we did to him.'_

"One million and one, and it still hurts, Kurt." Sebastian said sarcastically. "I really wanted to tell you how horrible of a person you are… how your stupidity destroyed my relationship with Blaine…, but I can't stand sharing the same air space with you." Sebastian said disgustedly.

Sebastian took a brown envelope from his suitcase and handed it to Kurt. "Blaine told me to give this to you."

Kurt head snapped back when he heard his husband name, but he frowned immediately when he saw the brown envelope in Sebastian's hand; and it's from Blaine, the last time Blaine hand him a brown envelope, it was a divorce contract. So he dreaded what could be the contents of this envelope.

"What's this?" He asked and hesitantly took the brown envelope from the taller man's hand.

"Open it." Sebastian ordered. "Blaine can't do it himself, so he asked me to give it to you."

Kurt slowly unfolded the envelope and carefully removed the contents of it, but once he read the heading of the paper, he dropped it instantly like his hand was burned.

"no no no no no" Kurt repeatedly denied.

"Yes it's true. Blaine wanted to abort the baby." Sebastian lied and picked the envelope with the abortion papers and shoved it to Kurt. In the back of his head, he knew that this is wrong and uncalled for, but if the baby is the only thing that is hindering him to be with Blaine, then he'll do everything to get his love back. _'All is fair in love and war.'_

"He doesn't want the baby… He wanted you out of his life…" He said persistently; ignoring the guilt, creeping throughout his mind. "He chose me."

"No no no no no… I won't abort the baby… Pickles is mine…" He said pleadingly, trying to get Blaine's last words out of his mind.

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

'_I should have gotten rid of the baby…'_

"no no no… I won't let him! I won't let him! This is my baby!" He shouted, threw the papers at Sebastian's face and run as fast as he can from Sebastian; protecting his baby to the evil who wanted to take Pickles away from him. "I won't let him! I won't let him! It's mine!" He shouted over and over again.

Because of the extra weight he is carrying, he wasn't that fast from running away and eventually Sebastian had caught up to him.

They were in the stoned stairs of the uphill park when Sebastian had catch him and fiercely grabbed his shoulders. Kurt swatted the offending hand and run down the stairs faster. "Get away from us!" he shouted back and may be because of his panic or from the tears that clouded his eyesight, he didn't notice the small crack in the stairs.

He tripped.

He rolled down the stairs.

It was a few more steps; a regular person would have survived of course. But to a pregnant man… his fall was fatal, not just to his own life, but also to his child.

There was pain all over his body, but he didn't panic because of it, but because of the blood that is gushing from his white pants.

'_Blood… Blood…Too much blood… my baby…'_

"Kurt! Kurt! Help please! Help! Anyone help us please!" Finn shouted distantly. "Someone call 911!"

Kurt felt that his body is being moved, but his focus was only on the red stain on his pants.

"Kurt! Kurt! Hang on! Please! Please! The ambulance is on its way!" He heard his brother's frantic voice nearby. "Damn it Kurt! Look at me!"

Kurt obeyed and gripped Finn's hand as he uttered his last words before passing out. "Save my baby… please…"

And then, there's only black.

* * *

**Now you have the right to hate Sebastian…**

**That's why I made Blaine said those words last chapter, Kurt's belief will have more solid ground…**

**I had fun writing this story, okay that came out wrong… I mean I had fun because I used the reviewers' reaction to portray Blaine's, sam's & Cooper's feeling…**

**Title Reference: "Papers" refers to the divorce contract and the abortion papers.**

**Scene reference:**

"**love of my life" it was what Blaine always called Kurt. (Dance with Somebody; Graduation)**

**May 27 was Kurt Hummel's real birthday (glee wikia for reference)**

**Blaine Devon Anderson is Blaine's full name as stated in the episode Feud**

**Rachel's "he as my person" was her best line in the Quarterback episode**

**The dialogue among Sam, Blaine and Cooper are from the last chapter's review**

1danajs** (get shit & life on track) **

thenextMrslutz** ("what did you do?" & kurt should have kick..) **

Hamilton **(love brokenhearts) **

KlainersTeenageDream10**1 ****(I can't believe… & work this out) **

ItsmeAgain **(Crying everytime…) **

Coldkagome **(finally be together) **

07DaniDC** (speechless… regret it immediately…) **

Cecile78 **(say such things… removing baby) **

Dearheart** (Asshole Blaine… Wake up and fix life) **

**Story Outline: **

**-Cooper, Sam & Blaine conversation**

**-Burt & Kurt Bonding Time**

**-Sebastian giving Kurt abortion papers**

**-Kurt in accident**

**Scenes: **

**-Blaine imagines his kid will look like Kurt**

**-Cooper and Sam points out changes in Blaine**

**Trivia: **

**Writing Tip: Always have a pen and paper beside you, so when you come up with a scene, you can scribble it down and write it formally later. That's why I always bring my "glee book" with me everywhere. And yes, I name it glee book. Wherever I go, I always have it in my bag, so when an idea for the story or even for the trailers I make comes up, I'll write it down before I forget it.**

**Okay you caught me, I'm just putting random stuff here to increase my word count.. haha..**

**I ****MIGHT ****update late next week because my prelims are coming and I need to study so I'm sorry guys if you have to wait longer for the next chapter.**

**Visit my YouTube account and Tumblr Page.**

**Review to Encourage!**


End file.
